Forgetable Emotion
by Almighty X
Summary: Kehampaan hatinya, bukan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih, tetapi sesuatu membuatnya tetap mempertahankan itu. "Selama ia tidak menyadari apa yang sudah kutanamkan pada anaknya, Minato tidak akan bisa membuat anak itu menjadi anak yang normal..." pembicaraan singkat dengan Jiraiya yang cukup membantu. "Aku akan mengajarkan sesuatu padamu!"
1. Prologue

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Prologue

* * *

'_**Istrimu memutuskan untuk mengorbankan dirinya padaku agar kau tetap hidup…'**_

Ia tidak mengerti, suara yang tampak menggema di dalam kepalanya itu membuatnya pusing. Tetapi mendengar kata 'istrimu' membuatnya benar-benar ingin membuka mata dan juga melihat asal suara itu. Tetapi sekali lagi, matanya benar-benar susah untuk dibuka.

'_**Aku mengerti apa yang menjadi pertanyaanmu—aku adalah shinigami yang kau panggil untuk mengunci Kyuubi didalam diri anakmu…'**_

'_Shinigami? Ya, aku memanggilnya untuk mengunci Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto—tetapi apakah aku sudah mati?' _pria itu tampak mencoba untuk membuka matanya untuk melihat sosok berambut putih panjang dengan kulit berwarna keunguan.

'_**Tidak kalau kau bisa bertahan dari tusukan Kyuubi yang menembus tubuhmu—tetapi sebaiknya kau selamat manusia, istrimu sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam perutku—'**_

'_Kushina? Bagaimana—' _menutup kembali matanya saat itu karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar hanya merasakan sakit kala itu—dan bahkan menggerakkan seujung jarinyapun tidak pernah bisa.

"Kondisi Yondaime-sama menurun lagi!"

* * *

"Sial, Minato jangan coba-coba untuk menyerah! Kau dengar aku!" suara yang lagi-lagi terdengar sangat ribut berada disana. Ia bisa mengenal suara itu sebagai salah satu Sannin yang dimiliki oleh Konoha. Seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Tekanan darah semakin menurun! Kalau begini kita akan kehilangan dia!"

"Sial, lukanya benar-benar parah—jangan menyerah kita harus—"

DHUAR!

Suara yang besar itu terdengar membuat yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Tsunade, sang Sannin dari Konoha dan juga Ninja medis terbaik tampak menoleh kearah asap yang mengepul dibagian kiri rumah sakit.

"Ada apa!"

"Terjadi ledakan dibagian bangsal anak! Kita harus segera mengevakuasi seluruh pasien disana dan juga semua orang!" salah satu asisten medis yang ada di dalam ruangan tampak mencoba untuk menghubungi orang-orang diluar.

"Naruto—" Tsunade tahu kalau salah satu bayi yang ada disana adalah anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage yang ditemukan bersama dengan segel Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya, "—siapapun perintahkan beberapa orang memasang Kekkai disini! Kalian cepat pergi menyelamatkan yang lainnya! Aku dan Shizune yang akan mengurus Yondaime!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama!"

"Minato, kau harus berjuang!" melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, yang tampak bersimbah darah dengan luka menganga dibagian perutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan itu bergerak dan mencoba untuk memegang Tsunade dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Minato! Minato, sadarlah!"

"Na…ruto…"

"Kami akan menyelamatkannya! Kau yang harus bertahan Minato, anakmu membutuhkanmu!" Tsunade mencoba untuk membuat Minato sadar saat melihat mata itu tampak terbuka sedikit. Tetapi, saat itu mata itu kembali menutup membuat sang Sannin benar-benar panik, "Minato, jangan coba-coba untuk menutup matamu! Kau dengar Minato, kau harus tetap sadar! Minato!"

* * *

Di salah satu tempat tampak pria tua dengan perban hampir diseluruh tubuhnya itu berdiri membelakangi ruangan. Melihat kearah pemandangan yang ada di tempat itu, kekacauan yang tampak masih terlihat karena penyerangan Kyuubi di tempat itu.

"Danzo-sama…"

Salah satu ANBU tampak muncul dibelakang pria itu sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Pria dengan topeng "elang" itu tampak membungkuk sebelum pria bernama Danzo berbalik dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya berhasil mengambil Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi—" Danzo melihat kearah sosok bayi yang tampak menangis didalam dekapan sang ANBU. Bayi berambut kuning dengan tiga buah tanda lahir disetiap pipinya itu.

"Kerja bagus 'Eagle'—" Danzo mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya. Ia mengetahui dari beberapa ANBU yang melihat kejadian sang Yondaime Hokage yang menyegel Kyuubi pada anaknya. Ia tidak berhasil menarik Uzumaki Kushina—yang merupakan Jinchuuriki terdahulu—untuk masuk kedalam Squadnya.

Dan mungkin dengan membawa Jinchuuriki selanjutnya sejak bayi seperti ini, membuat sang Hokage mengira anaknya sudah tewas. Terutama karena ledakan yang dibuat oleh ANBU setelah menculik anak dari sang Hokage.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi senjata terhebat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha…"

* * *

Cahaya itu perlahan masuk kedalam matanya, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak mengerjapkan matanya. Beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya iris biru itu membuka dengan sempurna. Menemukan dirinya melihat langit-langit berwarna putih, ia mengira kalau ia berada di Rumah Sakit saat itu.

"Minato, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Sannin dan juga Ninja Medis terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha itu tampak masuk. Ketika melihat dengan seksama, ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa—" mencoba untuk bergerak untuk merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ah, ia ingat kalau cakar dari Kyuubi itu menembus tubuhnya. Beruntung sekali ia masih bisa bertahan dengan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak Minato, kau sudah koma selama 1 bulan. Dan kami para Ninja Medis harus terus menyalurkan chakra medis padamu selama 3 hari berturut-turut," menghela nafas, Minato tampak menatap Tsunade yang terlihat lelah.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat itu sudah cukup—" Tsunade menepuk dahi Minato dan membuatnya menutup mata refleks, "jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kudengar dari Hiruzen-sensei kalau kau menggunakan Shiki Fuin. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

…

"Entahlah," Minato menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ia dengar dari sang Shinigami, "kukira—karena Kushina menggantikanku untuk berada dalam perut Shinigami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia melakukannya."

Tsunade menatap kearah Minato yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan berita buruk selanjutnya pada sang Yondaime Hokage saat ini.

"Lalu, dimana anakku—" Minato menatap Tsunade yang tampak terkejut. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ini, pada seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, "Tsunade-sama, dimana Naruto?"

"Minato, dengarkan baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Tsunade menatap Minato yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "saat semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kehancuran dan juga orang-orang yang terluka, terjadi ledakan di bangsal anak-anak yang berlanjut dengan beberapa sisi bangunan dari Rumah Sakit. Kalau saja tidak ada Sarutobi-sensei yang membuat Kekkai ditempatmu dirawat, mungkin saja saat ini kau juga akan tewas karena ledakan itu."

"Juga—apa maksudmu?"

"Bangunan Rumah Sakit hancur sebagian, bagian yang paling parah adalah bagian anak yang menjadi sumber ledakan," Minato tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar, "kami mencoba untuk mencari orang-orang yang selamat Minato, tetapi—tidak ada yang selamat dari ledakan itu."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu…" Minato tampak menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "ka—kau bercanda bukan Tsunade-sama, tidak mungkin Naruto juga tidak selamat karena serangan itu… A—aku mendengarnya menangis saat itu, aku bahkan mengorbankannya untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi."

"Maaf Minato, sepertinya—ini juga pemberontakan yang terjadi karena berita tentang anakmu yang menjadi Jinchuuriki itu menyebar. Mereka—mengira kalau Kyuubi adalah anak itu…"

"APA MAKSUDNYA?! Aku membuat segel itu bukan untuk membuatnya menjadi Kyuubi! Ia hanyalah sebuah penjara yang dibuat untuk menahan Kyuubi, harusnya semua orang tahu kalau ialah pahlawan desa!" Minato tampak meninggikan suara. Tsunade tidak sama sekali berkata apapun, "seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu… apa yang kulakukan…"

Membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya dan hanya bisa terdiam menghadapi apa yang ada di fikirannya. Kushina tewas, dan kali ini Naruto juga ikut menyusulnya. Lalu, untuk apa ia tetap hidup.

"Maafkan aku Kushina… Naruto…"

* * *

Lima Tahun Kemudian

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru tampak berada di sisi hutan, menatap kearah pemandangan desa Konoha yang saat itu tampak sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong dan juga kaki yang bergoyang-goyang, ia tidak sama sekali bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun.

"Kurama—" suara yang monoton membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak yang tampak berusia hampir sama dengan pemuda itu. Bersama dengan seseorang berambut putih yang tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah dia.

Dengan segera bergerak dan turun dari pepohonan itu.

"Ada apa Sai, Shin-nii?"

"Kudengar kau direkomendasikan menjadi Chuunin?" kali ini pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Shin yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa mengubah raut wajah datarnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya? Lagipula hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu bukan?"

"Danzo-sama tidak akan mengizinkan, tidak ada perintah darinya sama sekali," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Shin memang mungkin salah satu dari sekian anak di ROOT yang bisa berekspresi bebas.

"Ayolah, aku akan memaksa! Sai, kau juga ikut ayo!" menarik tangan kedua anak itu menuju ke keramaian kota saat itu. Selama yang anak laki-laki itu ingat, hanya Sai dan juga Shin yang selalu dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Danzo-sama mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak akan, lagipula hanya untuk malam ini—karena di Konoha ada perayaan setiap tahunnya."

"Apakah setiap malam kau menyelinap Shin-nii-san?" Kurama menatap Shin yang tampak sedikit tersentak dan tertawa datar. Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya saat itu dan hanya menarik tangan kedua anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

Hari ini, sepuluh Oktober tepat lima tahun sejak serangan Kyuubi berlangsung. Para penduduk Konoha tampak merayakannya secara besar-besaran—tidak ada yang melewatkan hari itu tidak terkecuali sang Hokage.

Walaupun seberapa besarnya ia tidak ingin mengikutinya, tetapi tetap saja ia adalah seorang Hokage.

"Minato-sensei, apakah kau tidak ingin keluar dari ruangan untuk sejenak? Agar para penduduk bisa melihatmu—" pemuda berambut perak itu tampak membuka ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk ruangan sang Hokage.

"Apakah harus? Menurutku tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan dari hari kematian Kushina dan juga Naruto," jawabnya sambil menatap jendela tanpa ada senyuman yang lima tahun ini tampak dipaksakan olehnya untuk terlihat. Matanya tampak kosong, pemuda itu tahu kalau mantan gurunya itu masih terpukul dengan kematian kedua orang yang paling penting baginya itu.

"Hanya sebentar, aku berjanji sensei—kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan kertas-kertas ini disekelilingmu—" pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan sang Yondaime Hokage dan mencoba untuk membawanya keluar dari bangunan Hokage. Beberapa dari Shinobi yang ditemui tampak tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk keluar…"

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus disana, ayolah semua orang juga khawatir denganmu," Kakashi tampak menatap kearah Minato dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak menerima sama sekali alasan apapun untuk dikatakan oleh Minato.

* * *

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati festival di tempat itu. Beberapa menit, dan ia sudah terpisah dari Sai dan juga Shin.

'_Jangan gunakan teknik ninja apapun untuk hari ini! Kau harus berjanji padaku!'_

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti Shin-nii, padahal Danzo-sama mengatakan kalau aku hanya harus melaksanakan misi saja," menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencoba untuk mencari sosok dua orang yang mengajaknya kemari.

'_Hari ini perayaan dari kemunculan dan hancurnya Kyuubi, kalau tidak salah kubaca di buku-buku,'_ memegangi perutnya, ia tahu kalau Kyuubi tidaklah hancur, tetapi berada di dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kalau Danzo-sama tidak menyuruh…"

BUGH!

Hanya berkonsentrasi pada festival itu saat ia menabrak seseorang disana. Mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian Jounnin dan juga jubah putih dengan bara api merah sebagai motifnya.

"Oh maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" melihat wajah pria itu yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengannya begitu juga dengan matanya. Sedikit melebarkan pupil matanya sebelum segera berdiri dengan segera.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu anda Hokage-sama…" menunduk dengan segera, Danzo berkata kalau Hokage adalah seseorang yang harus dilayani dan juga dihormati. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun pada Hokage kecuali kalau itu adalah sebuah perintah.

Saat ia menoleh kembali sejenak, pria itu tampak terlihat terkejut melihatnya, mencoba untuk menyentuh bocah itu sebelum ia segera bergerak dan meninggalkan sosok itu dalam keterkejutannya.

"T—Tunggu!"

"Sensei, maaf menunggu lama. Aku—" Kakashi yang tampak baru saja menuju kearah sang hokage tampak terkejut saat melihat tidak ada sosok mantan gurunya itu disana, "sensei?"

* * *

Kurama tampak berlari dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia tidak bisa berada didekat sang Hokage. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja ia merasakan tentang itu, tetapi setiap ia melihat sosok itu.

"Hei tunggu—" saat ia mencoba untuk berlari lagi, tangannya ditangkap oleh seseorang. Menoleh untuk menemukan sang Hokage yang tampaknya memang mengejarnya. Matanya masih sama seperti saat itu, menyiratkan keterkejutan saat menatapnya.

"Siapa, namamu?" entah kenapa hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan oleh sang Hokage pada anak itu.

"Kurama," pertanyaan dan permintaan dari Hokage adalah perintah untuknya yang sudah disetting untuk dipatuhi. Sebagai anggota ROOT perintah dari Hokage adalah nomor dua setelah perintah dari Danzo.

"Kura…ma?" Minato tampak terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan penuh harapan namun langsung menghilang begitu saja. Kecewa, itulah yang dilihat oleh Kurama saat itu, ketika melihat sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Apakah saya melakukan kesalahan Hokage-sama?"

"Oh tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatmu—" kalau ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya sangat mirip dengan anaknya, ia pasti akan mengetahuinya dengan mudah, "—dan kau tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku."

Minato bisa melihat kalau usianya berkisar antara 5 tahun—mungkin sama seperti anaknya yang tewas malam itu.

"Apakah itu, adalah perintah?"

Entah kenapa kalimat yang keluar dengan nada datar itu terdengar menyakitkan untuknya saat ini. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak untuk bernafas, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit saat melihat anak itu.

"Tidak, tetapi—"

"Kalau begitu maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu adalah tindakan tidak menghormati anda—" menunduk dan akan pergi lagi sebelum sang Yondaime tampak menghentikannya. Entah kenapa Kurama bisa merasakan tangan yang mencengkramnya itu tampak gemetar.

"Kalau begitu, aku memerintahkanmu… untuk menemaniku hari ini," jawabnya dengan nada yang gemetar. Entah kenapa rasanya susah untuk meminta anak ini untuk melakukan sesuatu. Lalu, kenapa anak ini tampak begitu—tidak berekspresi, seolah ia hanyalah sebuah alat untuk—

"Kalau anda merasa tidak nyaman denganku, aku bisa menolak untuk misi tadi Hokage-sama…"

"Misi? O—oh, tidak-tidak aku benar-benar ingin kau menemaniku hari ini Kurama-kun…" menghela nafas dan Kurama tampak hanya mengangguk. Mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kurama dan tersenyum kearahnya, "ayo…"

* * *

"Apakah kau pergi sendirian kemari Kurama-kun?"

Minato berjalan ditengah keramaian dan itu sudah cukup membuat semua orang menatap kearah keduanya. Kaget saat melihat anak yang dibawa oleh sang Hokage sangat mirip dengan sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Sai dan juga Shin-nii datang bersama denganku—" jawabnya tidak menatap kearah Minato. Matanya menjelajah, ada rasa ingin tahu namun tentu saja ia tidak mengerti perasaan itu dan hanya menatap sekeliling saja.

"Ada yang kau inginkan Kurama-kun?"

"Tidak—hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku kemari," jawabnya tidak mengubah ekspresi sama sekali. Apakah ia adalah orang dari desa lain hingga baru pertama kali melihat festival yang sudah dimulai sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kubelikan ramen untukmu, kau mau? Ramen disini yang terbaik menurutku—" jawab Minato bersemangat sambil menunjuk kearah Ichiraku ramen yang ada di dekat mereka. Kurama yang memang tidak pernah kemari hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya saja dan ikut. Karena menurutnya itu hanyalah salah satu 'misi' dari sang Hokage.

"Halo Teuchi, hari yang sibuk!" Minato tampak tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah menghilangkan senyuman yang ia paksakan selama 5 tahun itu. Teuchi tampak sedikit terkejut, Minato sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri, dan tentu saja ia menyadari senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang bisa saya hidangkan untuk anda—" menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang hanya melihat sekeliling itu, "—oh, siapa anak laki-laki ini?"

"Dia adalah Kurama, aku memintanya untuk menemaniku di tempat ini," jawab Minato sambil menepuk kepala Kurama yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana, "baiklah, Miso Ramen untukku dan juga Kurama-kun!"

"Baiklah, kukira Kurama adalah anak anda Yondaime-sama, wajah kalian benar-benar mirip—" Teuchi tampak membuat makanan mereka, dan perkataannya membuat Minato sedikit memikirkannya. Menoleh pada Kurama yang tampak memperhatikan sekeliling dan tangannya tanpa sadar menepuk kepala anak itu.

'_Tidak mungkin, Naruto sudah tewas malam itu…'_

"Ini dia, kau pasti akan menyukainya Kurama-kun!" meletakkan masing-masing satu mangkuk miso ramen didepan mereka. Minato benar-benar menyukai miso ramen buatan Teuchi, sementara Kurama tampak hanya melihatnya sebelum mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sumpit Kurama-kun?"

Kurama hanya mengangguk dan menyerup ramen yang ada didepannya—merasakannya dan hanya diam. Minato dan juga Teuchi tampak hanya melihat anak itu menunggu reaksi yang diberikan.

"Bagaimana?"

…

"Enak—" jawabnya dengan tatapan datar dan tetap memakannya. Tetapi Minato bisa melihat kalau Kurama benar-benar menikmati makanan di depannya. Tersenyum, dan membayangkan kalau Naruto yang berada disampingnya, dan mereka memakan ramen mereka.

"Selamat makan…"

* * *

"Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan hari ini!"

Kurama benar-benar menemani Minato yang mencoba semua hal yang ada di festival itu. Entah kenapa, setelah bertemu dengan Kurama walaupun hanya beberapa jam ia seperti menikmati semua yang ada di tempat itu hari ini.

"Menyenangkan? Bagaimana perasaan menyenangkan itu?" Kurama menatap Minato yang tampak benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Kehidupan seperti apa yang dialami oleh anak itu hingga bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana merasakan perasaan menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana—"

DHUAR!

Suara itu membuat Minato menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh kearah samping. Kembang api yang tampak sangat besar terlihat menghiasi langit malam itu. Berwarna-warni, dan membuatnya tampak menatap kearah atas.

"Ah, festival sudah selesai—" Minato tersenyum datar sambil menatap Kurama. Menemukan kalau anak itu tampak mencoba untuk melompat-lompat hanya untuk melihat kembang api itu. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Minato tertawa karena itu.

Dengan segera menggendong, mencoba untuk menaruhnya diatas bahu Minato dan membiarkannya melihat kembang api di atas mereka.

"Kurama-kun, apakah aku bisa menemuimu lagi setelah ini?"

…

"Tidak Hokage-sama, saya belum siap untuk menemui anda lagi—" jawab Kurama sambil memegang sang Hokage, "—untuk beberapa waktu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya harus menjadi kuat untuk berubah menjadi alat yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi anda—" dan tubuh Minato tampak benar-benar menegang mendengar itu. Ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun, hanya bisa membuka mulut.

Alat—entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar hal itu dari anak seusia Kurama—terlebih dari mulut anak bernama Kurama ini.

"Sebenarnya apa—"

"Kurama!" suara itu membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh untuk menemukan Sai dan juga Shin yang melambaikan tangan dari dekat mereka. Melihat keduanya tampak berada disana, dengan segera Kurama melompat ke bawah.

"Karena festival sudah selesai, saya sudah menyelesaikan misi anda. Semoga saya tidak mengecewakan anda Hokage-sama…" membungkuk dan segera berlari sebelum Minato bisa mengatakan apapun pada Kurama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hokage-sama?" Sai menatap Kurama yang tampak menggeleng pelan.

"Menjalankan misi…"

Sementara Minato tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kurama yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia tidak tahu darimana asal anak itu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan anak itu.

Tetapi ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memiliki ikatan dengan anak itu…

"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Kakashi yang sedaritadi mencoba untuk mencari Minato segera berlari kearah Minato dan melihat sang Hokage yang masih melihat kearah Kurama yang menghilang tadi.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kau mengecek sesuatu—" menatap Kakashi yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya, Minato menyerahkan beberapa helai rambut Kurama yang ia coba untuk ambil saat ia bersama dengan Kurama.

"Bisa kau meminta Iryo-nin untuk memeriksa ini?"

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu setelah Minato bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Kurama itu. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan bayangan tentang anak itu, yang seolah sudah menjadi bagian daripada dirinya.

Ia takut untuk berharap, tetapi ia ingin apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk berfikir kalau Naruto anaknya tidak tewas saat ledakan itu terjadi.

Tetapi kalau memang Kurama adalah Naruto, bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya lagi—bagaimana ia bisa mencari tahu dimana keberadaan anaknya itu.

'_Tenanglah Minato, kau bisa melakukan itu—demi tuhan, kau adalah seorang Hokage!'_ menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali sebelum suara ketukan pintu terdengar saat itu.

"Sensei, aku membawakan hasil dari Rumah Sakit," Kakashi masuk dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar kaget dan juga sedikit bingung saat membaca kertas itu.

"Bagaimana?"

…

"Siapapun yang memiliki rambut yang kau ambil, memiliki kecocokan DNA sebesar 100 persen dengan milikmu," Kakashi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bagaimanapun, yang ia tahu sang sensei tidak memiliki keluarga lagi setelah Naruto dan juga Kushina tewas.

Terkejut saat sang Hokage tampak berdiri dari tempatnya, tampak aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya yang tampak menahan emosi itu.

"S—sensei?"

"Bagaimanapun caranya, cepat cari anak laki-laki bernama Kurama…" rasa senang tampak berada didalam hatinya, namun melihat sifat dari anak itu yang tampak seolah sebuah alat membuatnya benar-benar ingin memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang melakukan itu.

Kurama adalah anaknya—Kurama adalah Namikaze Naruto…

* * *

"Danzo-sama, anda memanggil saya?"

Anak laki-laki itu tampak membungkuk hormat pada pria yang ada di depannya. Dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, ia benar-benar seolah tidak memiliki jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya menjadi sebuah alat yang diberikan perintah dan akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kuberi waktu satu tahun—" Danzo menatap kearah Kurama yang tampak masih menatapnya, "kau harus bisa menjadi seorang ANBU dalam waktu satu tahun…"

…

"Kau tahu kalau kau memiliki Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu. Dan itu harus segera digunakan untuk desa," Danzo tampak tidak menatap kearah anak itu. Berbicara seolah tidak sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun, "apakah kau bisa menjalankan misi ini?"

"Baiklah, Danzo-sama…"

Selama lima tahun, semenjak ia bisa mengerti semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah belajar dan juga berlatih. Tidak ada hal lainnya yang ia habiskan selama 5 tahun itu. Itulah sebabnya, dalam waktu 5 tahun ia sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Chuunin.

* * *

1 Tahun Kemudian

* * *

"Apakah sesusah itu untuk mencari seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kurama!" Minato tampak meninggikan suara saat melihat beberapa pasukan ANBU yang datang dan melaporkan tentang misi yang diberikan sang Yondaime Hokage pada mereka sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Kami sudah mencoba untuk mencari seluruh kota, tetapi memang tidak ada anak bernama Kurama dengan ciri-ciri yang anda sebutkan Hokage-sama!" salah satu dari mereka yang tampak memakai topeng anjing tampak hanya membungkuk hormat.

"Sensei," Kakashi tampak baru saja masuk dan melihat sang mantan guru yang masih terbawa emosi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, "maaf tetapi Danzo-sama memintamu untuk menemuinya…"

…

"Aku akan kesana," berdecak kesal, Minato berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Kakashi. Satu tahun berlalu, semua yang ia lalui saat berada di festival itu seperti hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Tidak ada sama sekali kabar sedikitpun tentang anak itu, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sosok anak itu sedikitpun.

'_Dimana sebenarnya anak itu…'_

* * *

"Kau memanggilku Danzo," Minato berada diatas atap untuk bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan perban yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu dulu, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menghindar terus bukan.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang ANBU baru untuk keamanan desa," Danzo tampak menatap Minato yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung. ANBU baru, lalu kenapa harus ditempat tertutup seperti ini, "ia akan mengawalmu mulai sekarang. Ia adalah seorang ANBU berbakat yang kita miliki…"

"Kukira Itachi baru akan diangkat menjadi ANBU satu tahun lagi?"

"Bukan anak dari Uchiha itu," Danzo menoleh kearah belakang, dan menyuruh seseorang untuk mendekat. Anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira 6 tahun yang tampak memakai pakaian ANBU dan mengenakan topeng rubah, "ia akan mengawalmu, tidak akan memakai topeng ANBU selama berada di dalam desa untuk mengecoh desa lain."

…

"Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda perintahkan Hokage-sama… Code Name saya saat bertugas adalah FOX dan nama yang saya gunakan adalah—Kurama…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Another AU Story Namikaze Sibling, cuma ingin menuliskan ide satu lagi sebelum menghilang begitu saja XD

Untuk kali ini, cerita AU yang menceritakan Minato yang selamat entah bagaimana dari cengkraman shinigami. Naruto yang saat itu masih bayi diculik oleh salah satu ANBU suruhan Danzo karena diketahui seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan dijadikan sebagai sebuah 'alat' untuk Konoha.

Minato sendiri ga tahu tentang Naruto dan menganggap kalau anaknya itu sudah mati ^^ sampai 5 tahun kemudian saat festival Kyuubi berlangsung, Minato ketemu sama anaknya yang sudah diganti nama jadi Kurama.

BTW tentang Sai dan Shin—Shin ingat kan, orang yang ada di buku ceritanya Sai, yang sudah dianggap dia jadi kakaknya sendiri ^^

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tidak ada satupun yang bisa berbicara saat itu ketika mereka mendengar pertama kalinya Minato mengatakan kata-kata kasar.

.

"Kalau kau mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, itu artinya kau sudah siap untuk menjadikannya 'senjata' untuk Konoha!"

.

"Ia akan berada dalam pengawasanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun…"

.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku perintah apapun… Hokage-sama…?"

.

"Bisakah… bisakah kau memanggilku otou-san?"

.

"Apakah itu perintahmu, Yondaime-sama?"


	2. First Day

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

First Day

* * *

"Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda perintahkan Hokage-sama… _Name Code _saya adalah FOX, dan nama yang saya gunakan selama berada di Konoha ini adalah—Kurama…" anak itu melepaskan topeng ANBU miliknya dan tampak menunduk di depan Minato.

Yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak membulatkan matanya, terkejut—entahlah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Senang, marah, sedih—entahlah semuanya seolah menyatu menjadi satu. Kurama adalah anaknya, selama 6 tahun lamanya ia menganggap kalau ia sudah tewas.

Dan ternyata, sekarang ia berada di depan pria ini—berdiri didepannya seolah menjadi orang yang asing di matanya.

…

"Kau—" melakukan Hiraishin menuju kearah Danzo, mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Menatap dengan tatapan tajam, menekan leher Danzo dengan sebelah tangannya, "—apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek!"

"Sensei!" Kakashi dan juga yang lainnya—beberapa ANBU—tampak benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Minato yang mengumpat dan terlihat sangat marah. Minato terkenal sebagai orang yang ramah. Melihatnya seperti itu, benar-benar hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Kau menyadarinya? Lebih cepat daripada yang kuduga—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku Danzo!" Minato meninggikan suaranya, lebih tepatnya berteriak pada pria di depannya. Kakashi tampak membulatkan matanya, menoleh pada pemuda yang bersangkutan. Wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya, dan juga tiga buah tanda lahir di setiap sisi pipinya.

'_Naruto…?'_

"Aku hanya membuatnya berguna untuk desa, kau tidak mengunci Kyuubi dalam dirinya tanpa ada pemikiran sebelumnya bukan," Danzo tampak masih terlihat tenang walaupun Minato bisa membunuhnya kapanpun.

"Aku tidak mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya untuk membuatnya menjadi senjata seperti ini," mengeratkan giginya, Minato benar-benar ingin membunuh pria yang ada di depannya saat ini, "apakah kau fikir aku mau membuatnya berakhir seperti ini?!"

"Kalau kau mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, itu artinya kau sudah siap untuk menjadikannya 'senjata' bagi Konoha!" Danzo tampak melepaskan cengkraman Minato yang entah kenapa melemah. Sementara sang Hokage hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak akan ada gunanya…" melihat kearah Kurama yang ada di belakang Minato, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang benar-benar tidak berekspresi, "Kurama, apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk menjadi sebuah 'senjata' bagi Konoha?"

…

"Untuk itulah aku ada—Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama…" Minato tersentak mendengar itu. Hingga sejauh mana Danzo menanamkan hal itu pada anaknya hingga ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia bukanlah alat, ia adalah seorang manusia yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Dan untuk itulah Kushina mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Baiklah—" saat Danzo akan mendekat, Minato segera muncul di depan Kurama dan memegang lengannya seolah melindunginya dari sedikit saja sentuhan dari Danzo. Menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya ia menyesal—yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memperbaikinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya disentuh olehmu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengeluarkannya dari squad ANBU dan akan berada dalam pengawasanku," tidak menatap Danzo yang ada di belakangnya, sementara Kurama hanya membiarkan mereka berbicara, "kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya seujung jaripun…"

"Aku ingin melihatnya—sampai mana kau bisa mengubah anak itu," Danzo menatap dengan senyuman meremehkan, "bagaimanapun, sejak ia bisa mengenal sesuatu ia hanya mengetahui bagaimana cara menjalankan misinya…"

* * *

"Baiklah Naruto, ini sudah malam dan aku sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi," Minato tersenyum dan merenggangkan tangannya ke atas saat semua pekerjaan di depannya selesai. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tampak duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Naruto?" Minato memanggil anaknya lagi dan menepuk pundaknya. Kali ini membuat yang bersangkutan tampak menoleh pada Minato dengan tatapan bingung, "kita pulang?"

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama…"

Minato tampak hanya diam dan menghela nafas, berjalan kearah pintu keluar sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang menurut saja saat itu. Sepertinya banyak yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadikannya sebagai anak yang normal.

'_Mungkin aku harus mulai memasukkannya lagi ke sekolah akademi satu tahun lagi…'_

* * *

"Tempat tinggal klan Uchiha, untuk apa kita kemari Hokage-sama?"

'_Sebelum itu aku akan membiasakan dirinya untuk memanggilku ayah,'_ Minato hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto yang masih bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Minato. Menoleh sekeliling saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut sedikit panjang diikat satu.

"Itachi-kun!" Minato berjalan kearah sang Chuunin yang ada di depan salah satu rumah disana. Bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek yang tampak memegang bagian bawah pakaian pemuda bernama Itachi itu, "maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam seperti ini…"

"Tidak masalah sama sekali Yondaime-sama, ini adalah pakaian yang anda minta—" Itachi tampak memberikan sebuah kaus berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna putih, serta sebuah piyama bergambar kipas berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya besok, aku benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu," Minato menghela nafas. Saat itu kebetulan Itachi berada di kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi saat kejadian itu baru saja selesai. Melihat kalau pada jam segitu seluruh toko tutup, pada akhirnya ia meminta pada Itachi untuk meminjamkan pakaian adiknya.

"Anda tidak perlu terburu-buru," Itachi membungkuk sedikit, sementara anak laki-laki yang tampak memegang pakaian Itachi itu tampak menatap kearah Minato.

"Ah, apakah dia adalah Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia adalah adikku—" menepuk punggung Sasuke perlahan sebagai tanda untuk memberikan salam pada sang Hokage, dengan segera Sasuke menunduk pelan dan segera kembali ke belakang kaki kakaknya.

"Ia seumuran dengan Naruto, mungkin ia akan menjadi teman baik," Minato menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya diam tidak menatap ketiganya. Saat ia merasakan Minato, Itachi, dan juga Sasuke tampak menatapnya, ia baru menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke—" Sasuke yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Membalas tatapannya, dan bukannya mengulurkan tangannya Naruto hanya membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Naruto."

Ia tidak mengerti, tetapi sang Yondaime memanggilnya seperti itu, dan itu artinya 'Naruto' adalah nama yang akan ia gunakan selama bersama dengan sang Hokage. Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut dan juga bingung, Itachi sendiri hanya diam menatap kearah Naruto.

"Maaf kalau ia seperti itu, ia baru kali ini datang ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dikenal," jawab Minato sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan Itachi hanya mengangguk dan melihat Sasuke yang menguap.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayah dan juga ibumu—selamat malam Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"Nah Naruto, kita sudah sampai di rumah." Minato membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu mansion milik keluarga Namikaze itu. Kurama—atau yang sekarang bernama Naruto—hanya diam dan berjalan masuk. Pakaian ANBUnya sudah dilepas dan digantikan sebuah kaus berwarna hitam.

"Apakah kau ingin makan malam dulu Naruto? Tetapi aku hanya bisa membuatkan omelet saja—"

"Kenapa anda tidak memanggilku Kurama, Hokage-sama…?" gerakan Minato tampak terhenti mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, akan terlihat tubuh Minato yang gemetar. Ia tidak bisa berbicara beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Karena namamu adalah Naruto… Aku dan ibumu memberimu nama itu dan sampai kapanpun itu adalah namamu," berjongkok dan mengusap kepala anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Walaupun sudah mengatakan hal itu, tetapi raut wajah Naruto tampak tidak berubah.

"Jika anda menginginkan hal itu, maka saya akan melakukannya…" perkataan formal, bukan perkataan seorang anak terhadap ayahnya tetapi lebih seperti seorang Shinobi pada sang Hokage. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan hanya berdiri dan membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu," Minato mencoba untuk tersenyum dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan sebelum menghentikan langkah saat berada di atas tangga. Mengingat sesuatu yang lupa ia lakukan.

"Ah, kamarmu tidak memiliki ranjang yang cukup untukmu tidur," Minato menepuk dahinya. Kamar yang tidak pernah tersentuh sejak 6 tahun yang lalu itu masih memiliki ranjang bayi saja. Bagaimana mungkin anak berusia 6 tahun bisa tidur disana.

"Aku bisa tidur di tempat—"

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau kau tidur bersamaku?" Minato menunjuk dirinya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali ruangan kosong yang bisa digunakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi, tentu saja setelah 6 tahun tidak melihatnya, yang diinginkan Minato hanyalah bersama dengan anak itu.

"Kalau itu keinginan anda…"

* * *

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya untuk tidur—" mengingat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tentu saja itu sudah jauh daripada jam malam untuk anak normal. Hari ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tetapi besok ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto.

Menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tampak sangat ringan, dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk dua orang itu sambil menyelimutinya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto yang 6 tahun yang lalu bisa ia pegang dengan satu tangan itu kini sudah sangat besar.

"Anda tidak tidur Hokage-sama?"

…

"Aku menunggumu untuk tidur Naruto, apakah itu mengganggumu?" Jawabnya sambil menatap Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk ataupun ingin tidur. Naruto sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Saya terbiasa untuk menjaga anda hingga anda tertidur, karena saya harus memastikan keadaan aman…" menyerengit sedikit seolah ia mendapatkan luka yang tidak tampak di tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk mendekapnya perlahan, membawa Naruto pada pelukannya.

"Kau sudah bukan ANBU lagi Naruto, kau adalah anakku. Kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan apapun tentang misi, ataupun pertarungan—" berbisik pelan sambil mengusap kepala anak itu. Naruto sendiri, walaupun raut wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, tetapi tatapannya sedikit melembut.

'_Perasaan apa ini—rasanya, hangat… membuatku merasa aman…'_ matanya tampak sedikit demi sedikit menutup. Perasaan aman yang diberikan oleh Minato benar-benar membawanya pada rasa hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya semakin berat hingga ia terlelap tanpa sadar.

Menyadari kalau Naruto tampak tertidur, Minato mencoba untuk bergerak dan melihat sosok polos dari anaknya itu. Bagaimanapun kehidupannya, ia bisa melihat sisi polos dari Naruto saat ini. Ekspresinya saat tertidur tidak pernah berubah sejak saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

'_Kalau saja aku lebih cepat menemukannya—'_ senyumannya tampak menghilang, dan dekapannya tampak semakin erat tanpa menyakiti anak itu. Mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, sambil membenamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Naruto, _'kalau saja aku tidak mengunci Kyuubi padamu…'_

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Minato tidak tertidur senyenyak ini. Walaupun keadaan anaknya cukup membuat miris dirinya, namun ia tahu ia bisa memperbaikinya. Yang penting adalah, ia masih bisa melihat anaknya hidup dan tinggal bersama dengannya.

Merasakan sinar matahari yang tampak menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya mengerjap pelan hingga matanya terbuka. Entah sudah pukul berapa, tetapi satu hal yang ia lihat saat matanya terbuka adalah iris mata biru yang menatap kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama…"

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto? Pukul berapa sekarang?" Minato mencoba untuk bergerak agar anaknya bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Ya, ia tidak melepaskan dekapan itu dan tampak seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sembilan pagi…"

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Minato tampak bangkit dan membuka jendela kamar untuk membiarkan udara pagi tampak berhembus ke dalam. Naruto tampak bersiap dengan pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Minato tadi malam.

"Pukul 6 pagi…"

"Eh? Harusnya kau membangunkanku saja Naruto—kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisimu tadi," menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar kalau sang anak sudah bangun sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Saya tidak berani untuk membangunkan anda Hokage-sama, itu terlalu lancang untuk seorang ANBU… tanpa perintah seperti saya," Minato berhenti berjalan dan menatap anak berusia 6 tahun itu. Perkataannya benar-benar tidak cocok untuk dikatakan oleh anak seusianya—tetapi mengingat ia berada dalam didikan dari organisasi ROOT milik Danzo, ia paham.

"Naruto, apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

…

"Anda adalah Yondaime Hokage-sama," jawabnya tanpa ragu. Program yang ada di otaknya, itu yang menyebutkan kalau orang di depannya adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage tidak ada yang lainnya. Minato mencoba menunggu jawaban lainnya tetapi tidak ada.

"Selain itu?"

"Anda adalah orang yang bertarung melawan Kyuubi, dan menyegelnya di dalam tubuh saya…" menatap dengan tatapan terkejut dan horror saat mendengar perkataan itu. Naruto mengetahuinya, ia mengetahui kalau Minato mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto?"

"Danzo-sama mengatakan, Kyuubi adalah sesuatu yang membuatku pantas untuk menjadi alat dan senjata bagi Konoha. Dan itulah arti dari keberadaanku—" walaupun Naruto tidak menyalahkannya langsung, entah kenapa perkataan itu terdengar seperti 'karena kau mengunci Kyuubi, aku berubah menjadi seperti ini' dan itu membuat sang Hokage benar-benar terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah… kau tahu kalau aku adalah ayahmu…?"

"Tidak hingga tadi malam," jawabnya seolah ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Maaf karena aku melakukannya—walaupun kau adalah anakku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama, anda melakukan itu untuk kepentingan desa." Seharusnya Minato senang karena anaknya tidak marah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia lebih menyukai jika Naruto marah padanya—menunjukkan kalau ia masih memiliki emosi untuk ditunjukkan.

"Naruto… kau sudah mengetahui kalau aku adalah ayahmu. Bisakah kau memanggilku tou-san?"

Naruto tampak menatap pada sang Hokage muda seolah ia sedang bertemu dengan sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Mulutnya terbuka sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertutup lagi. Mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan seorang Hokage.

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Apakah itu adalah perintah?"

Tampak menutup matanya erat, kepalanya tertunduk lebih dalam saat mendengar perkataan itu. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Tetapi, apapun yang ia lihat sekarang sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sensei, akan ada pertemuan dengan para anggota council…" beruntung Kakashi datang sebelum air matanya jatuh. Berdiri dan membelakangi Kakashi, masih mencoba untuk tersenyum kearah Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Aku akan segera kesana Kakashi…" mengambil salah satu kunai bermata tiga miliknya yang memiliki fuin di pegangannya. Berjongkok kearah Naruto dan menepuk kepala anak itu, "ini adalah kunai milikku. Kalau kau membutuhkan apapun, aku akan ada disana secepatnya. Jangan sampai menghilangkannya…"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan saat anda pergi, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi yang mendengar pembicaraan aneh antara ayah dan anak itu bisa menemukan tatapan nanar dari mantan gurunya itu.

"Kau bisa bermain diluar, tetapi jangan mencoba untuk bertarung—kau tidak perlu melakukannya," Naruto menatap Minato sejenak sebelum mengangguk pada Minato yang segera membereskan dirinya dan segera memakai jubahnya.

* * *

Ia sudah selesai membereskan semua yang belum dilakukan oleh Minato di 'rumah' mereka. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa—ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selain melakukan misi seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan semua orang selain mengerjakan misi—" mencoba untuk berfikir keras, melihat beberapa anak yang tampak bermain disana. Namun ia tidak mendekat dan memutuskan untuk tidak mendekat dan hanya melihat mereka.

"Hei," salah satu dari mereka tampak mendekat. Naruto menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang semalam ia temui, "kau yang datang bersama dengan Yondaime Hokage semalam bukan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya? Walaupun terkadang anak-anak perempuan menyebalkan, tetapi bermain dengan mereka benar-benar menyenangkan—" jawab anak bernama Sasuke itu sambil tetap menatap Naruto.

"Menyenangkan? Bagaimana rasanya merasakan hal yang menyenangkan itu—" Sasuke benar-benar menganggap anak ini aneh sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, "—dalam misi, tidak ada kata menyenangkan…"

"Misi?"

"Oi Sasuke, siapa dia?" kali ini pemuda dengan sebuah tattoo segitiga terbalik di bawah matanya yang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan semua anak yang tampak tadi bermain di tempat itu tadi.

"Naruto… Namikaze kurasa, ia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage-sama," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"HEEE! Kau adalah anak dari seorang Hokage?! Itu hebat!" ia melihat anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk yang tampak memakan chipnya sambil berbicara.

"Kukira Yondaime-sama tidak memiliki anak?"

"Merepotkan…"

"Mungkin disembunyikan keberadaannya dari dulu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Ino-pig!"

Dan beberapa omongan yang tampak keluar dari mulut semua anak disana. Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan, tidak berbicara apapun pada mereka walaupun mereka berada di sekelilingnya. Ia baru pertama kali ini berada diantara anak-anak selain Sai dan juga Shin.

"Hei Naruto, apakah kau ingin bermain?" perempuan berambut kuning pucat itu tampak tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sedikit tersentak sebelum menatap mereka semua. Terdiam sejenak, ia masih bingung harus melakukan apa—tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin besok saja…"

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu besok Naruto, jangan hanya diam seperti tadi—" lanjut seorang anak laki-laki dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik dibawah matanya, "ah, aku harus membantu nee-san memandikan anjing-anjingnya!"

Dan beberapa alasan lainnya yang membuat gerombolan anak itu tampak pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto. Dan saat ia sadar, ia sudah sendirian lagi—duduk di atas ayunan yang ada disana.

…

Turun dari tempatnya, dan segera berjalan—melihat sekeliling dimana semua orang tampak berlalu-lalang sambil sesekali menatapnya. Mereka cukup bingung dengan seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan sang Hokage.

Berbelok pada sebuah gang kecil yang cukup sepi, ia akan menuju ke kantor Hokage saat itu.

"Bagaimana rencana kita?" suara itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah untuk menemukan beberapa shinobi yang berkumpul. Ia bisa melihat dari ikat kepala mereka, mereka berasal dari Kumogakure.

"Mata-mata kita sudah menyusup—Mizuki akan menambahkan racun pada minuman yang akan diberikan pada Yondaime Hokage," salah satu dari mereka tampak berbicara, "dua tahun yang lalu kita gagal dalam misi penculikan anak dari klan Hyuuga, dan Yondaime Hokage yang menyebabkan itu semua. Misi kita adalah membunuh Yondaime Hokage…"

"Apakah ia bisa dipercaya?"

"Kita sudah menjanjikannya gulungan jutsu tingkat S milik Kumogakure, ia pasti akan melakukannya…"

Naruto yang mendengar semua itu baru saja akan membuat segel tangan untuk menyerang mereka. Saat segel tangan itu hampir selesai, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu.

'_Jangan mencoba untuk bertarung…'_

Terdiam sejenak, ia tampak menurunkan tangannya tidak jadi menyerang orang-orang yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Perintah dari Hokage harus ia turuti, dan itu artinya ia tidak akan bertarung hingga ada perintah untuk bertarung.

Tetapi kalau mereka dibiarkan, keadaan Hokage akan dalam bahaya…

Dengan segera ia melakukan Shunshin, kembali ke tempat Yondaime Hokage berada. Semoga saja ia tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya.

* * *

Minato tampak berada di ruangannya bersama dengan 'rekan seperjuangannya' yakni beberapa tumpuk laporan mengelilingi. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa benda mati ini bisa terlihat seperti hidup dan beranak pinak hingga tidak pernah habis walaupun setiap hari ia sudah mengerjakannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sarutobi-sama sangat senang saat aku terpilih menjadi Hokage keempat—" menghela nafas dan kembali mengerjakan laporannya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Siapa?"

Pintu terbuka untuk menunjukkan anak laki-lakinya yang tampak membungkuk sebelum masuk ke dalam. Minato tersenyum, menggesturkan tangannya agar Naruto masuk lebih kedalam.

"Bagaimana harimu Naruto?"

…

"Biasa saja, dan—cukup membosankan dengan tidak adanya misi," jawab Naruto sambil berjalan dan Minato tampak mengecup pipinya dan mengusap rambutnya. Naruto tampak berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu…" Minato tertawa, mendengar hal itu dari anaknya, "aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat setelah itu kita akan makan ramen seperti satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam, hingga suara ketukan pintu kembali menginterupsinya. Kali ini seseorang yang tampak pria berambut putih pendek yang membawa sebuah laporan dan juga sebuah nampan berisi minuman.

"Hokage-sama, saya datang membawakan laporan terakhir hari ini," pria itu tampak menaruh laporan itu di depan Minato dan juga minuman pada sisi kanan dari sang Yondaime Hokage. Melihat laporan yang kembali bertambah membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang… Mizuki." menghela nafas dan pria itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto menatap orang itu, bereaksi saat mendengar namanya.

"_Mata-mata kita sudah menyusup—Mizuki akan menambahkan racun pada minuman yang akan diberikan pada Yondaime Hokage,"_

"Hah, benar-benar—hari ini mungkin tidak akan sempat, tetapi Kakashi akan membawakan makanan pada kita," Minato tertawa dan menatap Naruto yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mizuki. Menoleh untuk melihat Minato akan meminum minuman itu, dan ia tampak mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Otou-san," Minato yang tampak akan meminum minuman itu hampir saja tersedak oleh ludah sendiri saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Matanya sedikit membulat dan tampak senyuman senang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Bisakah… aku meminta minuman anda?" Naruto tahu itu adalah perbuatan yang lancang. Memanggil Hokage-sama dengan sebutan lain juga merupakan hal yang tabu, tetapi ia tahu—kalau ia memanggil sang Hokage seperti itu, maka Minato akan memperbolehkannya.

"Kau haus? Baiklah, kau tidak perlu sekaku itu meminta minuman padaku Naruto—" Minato tersenyum dan Naruto tampak berjalan untuk mengambil minuman yang ada di dekat Minato. Ia bisa saja membuangnya, tetapi kalau itu bukan minuman yang disebutkan, itu akan sangat berbahaya.

'_Naruto tampak lucu saat memegang gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya—'_ Minato tampak malah menikmati pemandangan anaknya yang tampak memegang gelas dengan kedua tangannya karena ukuran gelas itu yang terlalu besar.

"Minato-sensei!" suara dari pintu depan membuatnya tersentak dan segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu itu. Menemukan Kakashi yang tampak terburu-buru berada di depan ruangannya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Beberapa orang tampaknya diserang oleh shinobi misterius yang menyusup kemari. Menurut informasi, sepertinya itu adalah shinobi yang berasal dari Kumogakure!"

"Mereka lagi—kali ini apa yang mereka rencanakan—"

PRANG!

Suara benda yang jatuh tampak menginterupsi perkataan dari Minato. Menoleh pada asal suara, menemukan gelas yang saat itu pecah dan Naruto yang tampak tumbang sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Naruto yang kesakitan sampai seperti itu membuatnya segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk memeriksanya.

"Naruto, Naruto ada apa denganmu!" tidak bisa menjawab, anak berusia 6 tahun itu tampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Minato tampak panik dan mencoba untuk menggendong anaknya.

"Sensei ada apa dengan Naruto!"

"Aku tidak—" Minato tampak menyadari sesuatu, sikap aneh Naruto yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'otou-san' dan juga permintaannya untuk meminta minumannya. Ada yang aneh—dan itu baru ia sadari.

"Kakashi, periksa minuman yang tumpah itu—aku akan membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit," Minato berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto. Kakashi yang bingung tampak mencoba menatap sang mantan guru untuk menemukan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ba—baiklah sensei…"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di depan ruang perawatan hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan dari Naruto. Ia tidak perduli dengan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…'_

"Hokage-sama," suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan salah satu Iryo-nin yang baru saja keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan segera berdiri dan menghampirinya, "racun yang ada di minuman anda adalah racun yang sangat kuat. Ajaib karena jantungnya tidak langsung berhenti saat cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya."

"Racun dalam minuman—" sekarang ia bisa menebak kalau Naruto mengetahui semua itu. Ia tahu kalau aka nada racun dalam minuman yang diberikan padanya, "—bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih belum stabil, tetapi ia sudah mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya…"

"Apakah aku bisa melihatnya?" perawat itu tampak mengangguk dan mempersilahkan sang Hokage untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di belakangnya. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling.

Bau obat benar-benar menyengat, dan nuansa putih menghiasi hampir seluruh ruangan.

Ia tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, tetapi ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sosok yang ada di atas tempat tidur saat itu. Terbaring disana, tampak pucat dan juga lemah. Dengan segera Minato duduk di samping tempat tidur anaknya itu dan melihatnya yang membuka mata pelan.

"Kau tahu kalau minuman itu beracun bukan?" suaranya tampak lirih dan juga pelan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil itu, sementara yang lainnya tampak mengusap kepalanya lembut. Anak itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kenapa kau tetap meminumnya? Kalau bukan karena chakra Kyuubi itu, kau sudah mati sekarang Naruto…"

"Karena tugasku… adalah melindungi anda… Hokage-sama…" usapannya terhenti, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya—tangannya gemetar saat mendengar hal itu, dan Minato hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil melepaskan tangan itu perlahan saat ia melihat mata itu tertutup lagi untuk beristirahat.

Ini terlalu sakit untuk ia rasakan, Naruto adalah anaknya. Tetapi satu hari bersamanya, dan ia sudah cukup banyak menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya. Ia adalah seorang Hokage, dan terlebih ia adalah seorang Shinobi.

Seorang shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan karena itu akan menunjukkan kelemahan mereka.

Tetapi, ia juga bukan hanya seorang Hokage dan juga seorang Shinobi. Ia juga adalah seorang ayah yang tetap memikirkan keselamatan anaknya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, saat ia mendapati anaknya yang berada di depannya seolah menjadi orang yang asing baginya.

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Stop chapter ini ga banget deh =_=# tapi ga nemu adegan yang tepat, jadinya nyetop disana daripada kebablasan time skip.

Kayaknya chapter ini ga terlalu memuaskan ya—Cuma berisi hari pertama Minato sama Naruto, yang malah bikin dia sakit hati gara-gara sikap anaknya yang Cuma nganggep dia Hokage, bukannya seorang ayah :(

Poor Yondaddy…

**Waaah, ternyata banyak yang review ya ^^ saya sangat senang anda menikmati cerita yang saya buat baik itu cerita ini maupun cerita yang lainnya.**

**Review anda semua benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya XD**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Shinobiking10 **(Pasti dia dimasukin ke sekolah akademik ^^ makasih ya :D)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(cerita ini isinya tentang Minato yang berusaha untuk anaknya biar ga emotionless sih, dibantu dengan semua orang yang ada di canon tentu saja XD)

**KyuubiNaru** (saya memang bikin bashing!Danzo #LOL saya juga kesel sama dia kok =w=b dia sama Minato dan lepas #sementara dari Danzo, tapi untuk sekarang dia emo begini dulu ^^;)

**Guest **(maaf kalau ini kurang kilat o.o)

**AN Narra **(waah kecepetan yah, soalnya yang jadi inti cerita bukan tentang pertemuan Minato sama Naruto sih ^^; maaf ya (_ _) )

**Wewewewww **(bukannya ga ada yang jaga, tapi semuanya pada dibunuhin sama anak buahnya Danzo. XD)

**Skyesphantom **(ehehe, makasih ^^ typo masih ada kok #orz #barusadar tenang aja, lambat laun Naruto bakal bersikap lebih ekspresif kok ;) )

**Guest **(sudah update ^^)

**Guest **(sudah update ^^)

**Nakato-san **(ini sudah update :D)

**Earl Grey Bernvoureth **(dia sudah bilang kalau dia papanya kok, Naru sih still emotionless denger gituan XD)

**Vionner97 **(hehehe, diusahakan untuk happy ending. Tapi karena genrenya hurt/comfort, untuk awal-awal masih sedih2 gitu XD #plak)

**Cicikun Syeren **(sudah update XD)

**Abi. Putraramadhan **(tentu saja Memory of the Otherself masih lanjut XD updatenya gentian-gantian kok XD)

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Sudah cukup dengan melindungiku Naruto, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu untukmu…"

.

"Apakah karena aku lemah, kau tidak ingin memerintahkanku Yondaime-sama?"

.

"Aku akan memasukkanmu ke sekolah akademi, kuharap kau bisa memiliki banyak teman disana…"

.

"Chichiue mengatakan, jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukan misi itu, jangan memaksakan dirimu…"

.

"Kau mengerti kalau misi berada diatas segalanya bukan?"

.

"Aku bersyukur ia tidak memanggilku Hokage-sama lagi… tetapi Chichiue? Aku bukan orang yang menjunjung formalitas antar keluarga seperti Hiashi…"


	3. Feeling Sad

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Feeling Sad

* * *

Naruto tampak membuka mata perlahan saat cahaya samar menembus kelompak matanya. Mencoba untuk mengerjap satu sampai tiga kali sebelum melihat sekeliling. Ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sebelum merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya.

Menoleh untuk menemukan pria berambut kuning itu tertidur di sampingnya dengan lipatan tangan sebagai bantalan. Ia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang menunjukkan kalau ada kemungkinan itu terjadi. Pertama pria yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage itu kurang tidur, atau ia baru saja menangis.

Tetapi yang tidak diketahui oleh bocah itu adalah, semalaman—pria yang dikenal paling kuat di Hokage itu mengalami keduanya setelah mengetahui ia—yang disebut sebagai satu-satunya anak kandung sang Yondaime Hokage dalam keadaan hampir tewas.

Mencoba untuk sedikit bergerak saat tubuh itu juga ikut bergerak dan kepala sang Hokage terangkat untuk melihat bocah itu.

"Naruto…" tangannya bergerak dan mencoba untuk mendekapnya. Membenamkan sekali lagi kepalanya di atas rambut pirang Naruto dan membiarkan bayangan poninya menutup matanya, "kumohon, jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku…"

…

"Apakah aku mengecewakanmu, Hokage-sama…?"

* * *

Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Ia tidak pernah memiliki anak, ataupun keluarga lain setelah ayahnya meninggal. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya seperti keluarga hanyalah Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan mantan guru Jounninnya.

Dan sekarang, ia melihat bagaimana mantan gurunya itu benar-benar terpuruk saat melihat sikap dari anaknya yang menghilang selama 6 tahun itu. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana sikap anak dari sang Yondaime yang menjadi ANBU saat berusia 6 tahun.

Yang pasti bukan anak yang bodoh mengingat bagaimana kelulusannya yang diusianya paling muda itu.

"Sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya sedikit lelah—" sedikit? Kakashi bahkan bisa tahu jika Yondaime Hokage ini tidak tidur selama beberapa hari dan penyebabnya adalah Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Danzo hingga anak itu benar-benar kehilangan emosinya.

"Lalu, dimana Naruto?"

"Berada di tempat biasa—" satu hal yang Minato pahami dari Naruto setelah beberapa bulan tinggal dengannya adalah, ia senang berada diatas patung Hokage. Ia menghabiskan waktu disana hanya untuk berbaring atau bahkan hanya melamun sambil melihat desa.

Kakashi mengangguk dan baru saja akan bergerak lagi saat suara pintu yang diketuk memecah keheningan. Minato tahu siapa yang mengetuk dan hanya tersenyum menunggu pintu itu dibuka. Dan hanya menunggu beberapa detik sebelum pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki.

"Selamat siang, Hokage-sama…" walaupun sudah 1 bulan Naruto tinggal bersamanya, tidak ada perubahan dari panggilannya. Rasanya, seperti tinggal dengan orang asing yang bahkan lebih parah daripada ANBU stalker di rumahnya.

Naruto tampak duduk di sofa, dan hanya diam sebelum beberapa saat kemudian tampak memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Minato tampak sedikit kaget, Naruto tidak seperti biasanya, yang tampak tidak akan begitu saja tertidur seperti sekarang.

"Sensei—"

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Kakashi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Naruto—" Minato tampak berjalan dan berjongkok di samping Naruto. Mengusap rambut pirangnya dan mengecup dahinya, "—Naruto…"

Hanya butuh itu untuk membuat anak itu terbangun dan menatap sang Hokage. Entah kenapa, sesaat Minato melihat kalau anak laki-lakinya itu sedikit menyerengit samar seolah ada sesuatu yang terluka.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu nak?"

…

"Tidak ada Hokage-sama…" tetapi ia tahu kalau anak itu sedang berbohong. Entah bagaimana ia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari hati pemuda itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah ayahnya—dan ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Naruto…"

'_Seseorang yang mengerti apa yang kita fikirkan, meskipun kita tidak mengatakan apapun padanya… itulah yang disebut sebagai keluarga…'_

"Shin-nii-san…" Kakashi dan juga Minato saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti siapa yang disebut oleh Naruto. Dan yang mereka tahu, Naruto tidak memiliki kakak sama sekali. Tetapi akhirnya Minato menyadari sesuatu.

'_Apakah kau pergi sendirian kemari Kurama-kun?'_

'_Sai dan Shin-nii-san datang denganku…'_

"Anak laki-laki yang bersama denganmu, satu tahun yang lalu?" Naruto tampak mengangguk dan masih tidak menatap Minato. Tapi yang membuat Minato terkejut adalah tangan kecil Naruto yang meremas lengannya dengan erat, "ada apa dengannya?"

"Ia—"

* * *

…Flash Back…

* * *

_Naruto tampak hanya duduk dan menatap langit senja di desa Konoha itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak sebosan satu bulan yang lalu ketika berhadapan dengan satu hari tanpa misi. Dan ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bersama dengan 'ayahnya' itu._

_Perlahan ia menganggapnya lebih daripada seorang Hokage. Seseorang yang masih harus dihormati dan ditaati, namun seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya._

_Perasaan hangat, terkadang sakit—saat melihat pria bergelar Hokage itu tampak memeluknya dan berbisik dengan nada lirih._

_"Fox—" code name yang tidak terpakai, namun masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya. Menoleh menemukan Danzo yang tampak berdiri tenang di jarak yang cukup jauh darinya, "kenapa kau tidak berada bersama dengan Hokage?"_

_…_

_"Hokage-sama menyuruh saya untuk tidak selalu mengikutinya. Dan saya hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh beliau—" Naruto tampak hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Semenjak ia bersama dengan Minato, Danzo tidak pernah mendatangi dan memberikan misi untuknya lagi._

_"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu—" Naruto tampak menatap Danzo yang memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, "salah satu anggota Ne yang kulihat dekat denganmu tewas beberapa hari yang lalu."_

_Anggota Ne yang dekat dengannya? Hanya dua yang ia tahu dekat dengannya saat di organisasi Ne._

_"Shin."_

* * *

"Ia tewas—" Minato dan Kakashi seolah butuh waktu untuk mencerna dua kata yang keluar dari anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun itu. Naruto sendiri hanya meremas dadanya dan memegang lengan ayahnya dengan erat.

Entahlah, rasanya sakit—ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ia benar-benar tidak suka ini.

Minato sendiri, walaupun tidak tahu siapa Shin tetapi ia tahu satu hal—pemuda itu benar-benar berarti untuk Naruto hingga ia bisa berekspresi walaupun samar. Rasa cemburu langsung merayap dalam dirinya.

Bukan ia yang bisa membuat Naruto berekspresi pertama kali—tetapi seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto ataupun pemuda bernama Shin itu, karena Naruto baru hidup bersama dengan Minato satu bulan lamanya. Ia hanya senang karena ada orang-orang yang masih dianggap 'keluarga' oleh Naruto.

"Naruto—" menggendong anaknya dan segera kembali ke kursi Hokagenya. Memangku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, "—apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

…

"Tidak… tahu…"

"Apakah, kau merasakan sakit pada bagian ini?" menunjuk kearah dada Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya namun ia menoleh pada Minato.

"Bagaimana, anda bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Kau bisa menceritakan dulu seperti apa rasa sakitnya Naruto?" Minato melingkarkan tangannya di kedua bahu Naruto. Kakashi sudah pergi dari ruangan itu, memberikan waktu pribadi untuk keduanya.

"Rasanya—sakit… Lebih sakit daripada luka apapun yang kudapatkan saat misi—" jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya pada sang Hokage, ayahnya. Walaupun rasa cemburu masih ada, tetapi ia senang karena Naruto bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Sama seperti saat…" Minato menatap kearah Naruto yang menggantungkan kalimat keduanya itu, "saat aku melihat anda yang berbicara dengan nada yang aneh dan memelukku saat di Rumah Sakit 1 bulan yang lalu."

Minato terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini dan hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Benar—bukan ini yang menjadi alasan pertama Naruto, tetapi karena ia melihat bagaimana terpuruknya Minato saat itu.

"Apakah itu salah Hokage-sama?"

"Ahahaha…" Naruto tampak bingung saat mendengar sang Hokage tertawa. Menoleh lebih jauh agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia bisa melihat sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sela jemari Minato yang menutupi kedua tangannya, "tidak… tidak ada masalah sama sekali Naruto…"

Minato tidak menangis karena sedih—ia senang, ia benar-benar senang karena Naruto bisa merasakan hal itu. Walaupun perasaan itu mungkin menyakitinya, ia benar-benar senang karena itu.

"Kau tahu apa itu artinya Naruto?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu, "itu artinya kau sedih mendengarnya meninggal. Dan kau sedih karena kau melihatku seperti saat itu…"

"Se—dih?"

"Ya," menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum—entah sudah berapa lama senyumannya tidak semudah ini untuk keluar, "saat kau melihat seseorang yang berharga untukmu terluka, dan kau merasa seolah hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Itulah yang dinamakan perasaan bersedih."

…

"Apakah kalau aku itu artinya—saat aku terluka kau bersedih Hokage-sama?"

"Saat kau terluka, bukan hanya hatiku yang terasa hancur, tetapi seluruh tubuhku terasa hancur Naruto—" menepuk kepala Naruto pelan dan menghela nafas, "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi…"

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku adalah ayahmu—dan kau, adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga yang masih kumiliki…" Naruto tampak diam sambil menatap ayahnya itu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki keluarga—karena Danzo tidak pernah mengatakan padanya.

Tetapi ia pernah mendengar ini sekali dari seseorang…

* * *

"_Hm? Apa yang kau katakan Kurama?" _

_Pemuda berambut putih itu tampak menatap anak laki-laki berambut kuning di depannya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Mereka sedang mempelajari informasi-informasi yang harus mereka hafalkan._

"_Apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan keluarga?"_

_Shin tampak menatap Kurama dan terdiam. Ia memang satu dari sedikit anak yang sempat hidup bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya sebelum keduanya meninggal dan Danzo memasukkannya dalam organisasi Ne._

"_Seseorang, yang sangat perduli padamu. Ia akan merasa senang saat kau merasa senang, akan merasa sedih saat kau terluka, dan akan ada di sampingmu dan mengerti tentangmu meskipun kau tidak mengatakan padanya," Shin tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kurama yang tampak mencerna setiap kata-katanya, "dan yang terpenting, kau bisa merasakan itu juga padanya…"_

* * *

"…pakah…" Minato menoleh saat mendengar Naruto bergumam sesuatu. Menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang balas menatapnya, "apakah kau bisa memberikanku waktu?"

"Waktu? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk merasakan… apa yang anda rasakan," Naruto menunduk dan suaranya tampak semakin pelan, "karena anda sudah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sebuah keluarga… namun saya belum bisa merasakan apa yang anda rasakan…"

Minato sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, namun dengan segera ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Waktuku sepenuhnya kuberikan untukmu… kapanpun, Naruto…"

"Chichiue-sama…" kali ini Minato tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari mulut sang anak. Chichiue-sama, panggilan paling formal yang hanya ia dengar dari keluarga utama dari klan Hyuuga.

Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto berniat untuk—

"Tidak apa-apakah… kalau aku memanggil anda seperti itu?" Minato benar-benar _facepalm_ mendengarnya. Ia senang kalau Naruto tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage-sama. Tetapi Chichiue-sama?

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," jawabnya mengingkari hatinya. Melihat Naruto yang hanya mengangguk, Minato menghela nafas panjang dan berat, _'Chichiue-sama? Aku bukan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga…'_

* * *

Suara benda-benda yang jatuh tampak membuat anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang membaca (ia senang membaca buku-buku) itu menurunkan bukunya. Mengetahui suara berasal dari dapur, ia tahu apa yang terjadi disana.

Berjalan dan menemukan ayahnya berada di dapur, dengan keadaan yang hampir mirip seperti Perang Dunia Shinobi ketiga itu. Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pertama kali ia bersama Minato. Dan satu bulan sudah semenjak ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan Chichiue-sama.

"Chichiue-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?" Naruto tampak menatap Minato yang entah bagaimana membawa sebuah panic berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan asap. Ia jadi berfikir apakah ayahnya menggunakan jurus Katon untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Naruto, ehm kau bisa melihat bukan aku sedang… memasak," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa datar. Ayahnya tidak pernah bisa memasak, ia tahu hal itu. Tetapi ayahnya tidak pernah menyerah untuk memasak sesuatu—dan yang dari ia dengar, kebiasaan itu muncul saat Naruto mulai tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Yang aku lihat—anda sedang mencoba membuat replika untuk persiapan perang dunia shinobi ketiga…" jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya. Senyuman Minato tampak membeku, ia benar-benar tahu kalau ia tidak bisa memasak.

Oke, ia benar-benar menyerah!

"Baiklah Naruto, kita habiskan waktu sarapan di kedai Ichiraku!"

* * *

"Selamat pagi Yondaime-sama, Naruto-kun—" Teuchi tampak menyapa pelanggan tetapnya (yang dalam hal ini hanyalah Minato untuknya) dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ayame juga tampak menunduk, menyambut pelanggannya.

"Dua ramen miso untukku dan juga Naruto Teuchi!" Minato tampak duduk dan membantu anaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto hanya melipat tangannya di depan tubuh dan terdiam sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Chichiue-sama, kenapa hari ini kau sangat aneh?" menatap Minato yang tampak memang terlihat cukup senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada dapur rumah mereka.

"Eh? Aku senang, karena aku selesai melakukan sesuatu—" jawab Minato sambil menepuk kepala Naruto yang masih bingung. Pertanyaannya belum terjawab hanya dengan jawaban dari ayahnya seperti itu, "—aku berhasil mendatarkanmu ulang di sekolah akademi. Usiamu sudah cukup untuk masuk ke sekolah itu bukan?"

"Tetapi, aku sudah memiliki tingkat ANBU…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan teman yang banyak disana, seperti saat kau bersama dengan Sai dan juga Shin—" jawab Minato yang menerima mangkuk pertama ramennya dan dengan segera menyantapnya tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Teman…"

…

"Naruto?" menoleh saat menemukan anaknya tidak menyentuh ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah mereka akan meninggalkanku seperti Shin-nii-san?" Minato menghentikan makanannya dan menatap Naruto yang hanya mengaduk ramennya dan mengambil salah satu lauk di kuah itu untuk dimakan.

"Tidak akan—" menepuk kepala Naruto yang tampak menoleh kearah ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat yakin dengan hal itu, tetapi apakah itu benar, "—kalau kau benar-benar ingin mereka tetap bersama denganmu, kau harus melindungi apa yang menurutmu menjadi sesuatu yang harus kau lindungi."

"Seperti sebuah misi—"

"Tidak, kau harus memutuskan sendiri siapa yang ingin kau lindungi. Teman bukanlah seorang yang sama dengan orang-orang yang harus kau lindungi saat misi," jawab Minato melanjutkan makannya sambil menjelaskan, "kau hanya melindungi seseorang saat misi karena itu adalah 'perintah'. Namun, saat kau berhadapan dengan temanmu, jangan sekalipun membuangnya meskipun itu adalah sebuah misi."

…

Bayangkan kalau saat ini dengan wajah datarnya, kepala Naruto mengeluarkan asap dengan benang kusut yang ada di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kalau itu menyangkut keluarga ataupun teman—jangan paksakan dirimu untuk melakukan sebuah misi kalau memang kau tidak mau."

* * *

Sesibuk apapun seorang Yondaime Hokage, ia tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan untuk mengantar anaknya ke akademi untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bahkan rela bermain kejar-kejaran dengan para ANBU yang mencoba untuk membawanya ke ruangannya.

"Dan kita sampai—" Minato tampak menggendong Naruto yang tampak pasrah dan hanya menuruti ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah memasang segel Hiraishi di akademik, dan melihat pengalaman hari ini ia akan memasang beberapa di sekitar sekolah ini.

"Bermainlah dengan teman-temanmu, aku akan menjemputmu saat jam pulang—" Minato menepuk kepala Naruto yang hanya mengangguk dan berbalik. Minato tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Beberapa orang tampak menatap Naruto sambil berbisik-bisik. Dan orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage. Beberapa dari mereka, perempuan yang seumuran dengannya tampak berbisik dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hei, bukankah kau adalah Naruto?!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pucat bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink.

Ia ingat siapa mereka, namun ia tidak sempat bertanya namanya…

"Kau ingat pada kami bukan?" Naruto tampak mengangguk namun tidak mengatakan apapun pada anak perempuan itu, "oh kami belum mengatakan nama kami. Aku Ino Yamanaka, dan ini adalah Sakura Haruno!"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san…" walaupun mengatakan kata senang, sepertinya keduanya tidak menemukan perbedaan pada raut wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri tampak bingung—ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mencari teman.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya ia bisa 'berteman' dengan Shin dan juga Sai.

"Naruto?" suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Selama beberapa bulan bersama dengan ayahnya, mereka sering mengunjungi tempat kediaman klan Uchiha tersebut. Tetapi ayahnya lebih sering untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Itachi.

"Itachi-san… Sasuke-san…"

"Sasuke-kun!" tampak beberapa murid berteriak saat melihat Uchiha muda itu berada disana. Benar-benar, sekolah akademi akan benar-benar berwarna dengan adanya dua orang berpenampilan menarik yang bisa dipakai untuk ajang cuci mata.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Baik—" Naruto masih menatap Itachi yang sedikit aneh hari itu. Ia tidak mengerti tentang emosi—tetapi ia adalah orang yang bisa membaca mimik seseorang dengan baik. Walaupun baru 2 bulan mengenalnya, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajah stoicnya.

'_Kalau kau memang ingin membantunya, kau harus ikuti kata hatimu.'_

"Itachi-san… apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Itachi tampak membulatkan matanya, sementara Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto karena yang ia lihat adalah kakaknya baik-baik saja, sementara Itachi tampak terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan.

"Itachi-nii?"

…

"Ikut aku Naruto…" Itachi menarik tangan Naruto yang hanya menurut dan berjalan kearah luar sekolah meninggalkan ketiga orang calon shinobi di belakangnya saat ini yang tampak bingung dengan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Naruto, aku tahu kau yang paling mengerti kata-kata 'misi berada diatas segalanya' bukan?" Itachi mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah seorang ANBU terutama ia adalah mantan dari member Ne yang mementingkan misi diatas segalanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau, aku mengatakan aku disuruh oleh Danzo-sama untuk menghancurkan keluargaku—apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau menjadi aku?" Naruto tampak terdiam. Ia tidak mengetahui kalau ia memiliki keluarga. Dan saat ia tinggal bersama ayahnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki misi seperti itu.

"Saat menjadi ANBU aku tidak memiliki keluarga," Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan datar, "tetapi—karena Chichiue-sama mengatakan misi tidak selalu diatas segalanya, aku mungkin akan berfikir apakah aku mau melakukannya…"

…

"Chichiue-sama mengatakan, kalau memang aku tidak menginginkannya—aku tidak harus melakukannya…"

Walaupun ia belum pernah membuat keputusan harus atau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu. Ia masih menuruti semua yang dikatakan oleh Danzo dan juga Minato. Kalau mereka menyuruh sesuatu yang bertentangan—entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apakah ini mengenai misi tentang pembantaian Klan Uchiha untuk menjadi mata-mata dari kelompok Amegakure?"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Maaf kalau pendek . karena saya lagi ga ada ide banyak untuk chapter ini. Karena di **Memory of The Otherself** pembantaian Uchiha oleh Uchiha Itachi terjadi, mungkin di fanfic ini tetap akan terjadi dengan versi yang sedikit berbeda ^^

Ingin tahu? Silahkan lihat spoiler nanti dibawah dan tunggu tanggal mainnya :)

Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau Naruto tahu tentang misi itu? XD

Mungkin chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi :D ditunggu saja ^^

Ngomong-ngomong Chichiue itu artinya ayah dalam bahasa yang paling formal. Dan dibuat lebih parah dengan imbuhan -sama.

**Waaah, ternyata banyak yang review ya ^^ saya sangat senang anda menikmati cerita yang saya buat baik itu cerita ini maupun cerita yang lainnya.**

**Review anda semua benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya XD**

**BTW saya bikin one shot tentang cerita Naruto yang berhubungan sama orang tuanya. Pendek sih, tapi kalau berkenan silahkan membaca "Letter For You" u_u**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Shinobiking10 **(tehe, makasih ^^)

**Leomi no Kitsune **(Makasih, ini dia chapter selanjutnya :D)

**Guest **(Done ^^)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(namanya juga fic Hurt/Comfort ^^ dan saya sudah join di pagenya kok ;) )

**Suna-chan **(Hm… Mungkin ada, tapi kayaknya lebih ke family :-? Tentu ^^ tapi butuh waktu untuk itu.)

**Yumi Murakami **(Eh, oh namanya ga pake u ya?! O_o always MinaNaru! XD Karena perlakuan dari Naruto itu special mengingat dia Jinchuuriki. Tapi dia kenal baik sama Sai kok ^^a)

**Yuki no Fujisaki **(Yep, hope it! ^^ dan sudah lanjut :) )

**Guest **(sudah update ^^)

**Guest **(sudah lanjut ^^)

**AzuraCantlye **(Eh makasih XD boleh panggil gimana aja kok XD wah apalagi yang ini ya, maaf kalau pendek ._.)

**Cicikun Syeren **(Iyalah XD namanya juga ANBU termuda XD)

**Wewewewww **(dia diajarin buat lebih mementingkan action daripada omongan XD)

**Rimadhani Hime **(Makasih, sudah di lanjut ^^)

**Dikdik27 **(Hm, mungkin ga sesusah itu juga karena Minato bener-bener kasih waktu dia buat Naruto ' ')

**Guest **(maaf kalau ga kilat, tadi ke cerita sebelah dulu ._.)

**KyuubiNaru **(Boleh panggil apapun XD makasih ^^)

**Suzaku Ryuchido **(ehm… Apalagi yang ini ya ._. Maaf kalau cerita ini memang sedikit lebih pendek daripada Memory of The Otherself setiap chapternya :) )

**Earl Grey Bernvoureth **(Dia masih pantang ngelanggar peraturan ^^ tentu, dengan bantuan teman-temannya, gurunya, dan juga ayahnya terutama :3 dan dia sudah panggil dia ayah kok walaupun dalam bentuk panggilan paling formal XD Chichiue-sama.)

**Nakato-san **(yep, karena dia dilatih sama Danzou-teme ^^)

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Aku menolak mengerjakan misi dari kalian…"

.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, aku mohon lindungi dia…"

.

"Chichiue-sama… aku diberikan misi oleh Danzou-sama untuk… menghancurkan klan Uchiha…"

.

"Sudah cukup! Kau sudah keterlaluan Danzou!"

.

"Naruto… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon…"

.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua itu Naruto?"

.

"Mungkin—karena alasan yang sama denganmu yang ingin melindungi Sasuke-san, Itachi-san…"

.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya—maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYENTUH SASUKE SEDIKITPUN!"


	4. Tragedy of Uchiha Clan

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tragedy of Uchiha Clan

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto?"

Itachi tampak mengeutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. Itu adalah misi dengan tingkat SS tidak mungkin Naruto mengetahuinya. Naruto sendiri hanya diam sejenak. Ia bingung apakah harus mengatakannya pada Itachi atau tidak.

"Karena—" terdiam sebelum tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara para guru akademi yang menyuruh semua orang untuk masuk. Sedikit tersentak sebelum ia menyadari kalau hari ini ia harus pergi ke akademik (beberapa saat yang lalu ia hampir melupakannya karena pembicaraannya dengan Itachi).

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang Itachi-san…"

Dan dengan segera ia membisikkan sesuatu dan berbalik segera berlari kearah akademik bertemu dengan Ino, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke yang menunggu mereka. Itachi sendiri tampak hanya diam masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Menghela nafas, ia segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Satu bisikan yang membuatnya bingung untuk memilih…

"Yang penting adalah, kau harus bisa melihat yang mana yang lebih berharga untukmu—desa, ataukah klanmu…"

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kuharap kalian bisa berbaikan dengannya—" guru yang berada di kelas saat itu tampak berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum. Kelas baru saja akan dimulai, dan sebelum itu tentu saja akan ada pengenalan murid.

Karena Naruto baru masuk saat pertengahan kelas yang membuatnya tertinggal sedikit dari teman-temannya. Tetapi, tertinggal sedikitpun tidak akan ada masalah bagi mantan ANBU termuda itu bukan.

Dengan segera ia masuk dan berdiri di sebelah sang guru.

"Silahkan Namikaze-san…"

…

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto—senang berkenalan dengan kalian," membungkuk pelan dan menggunakan nada datar untuk memperkenalkan diri, tidak lupa dengan raut wajahnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

Suasana hening karena perkenalan yang terasa terlalu polos itu.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke yang ada di posisi yang sedikit memojok. Beberapa siswi ada yang tampak senang entah karena apa—sementara yang lainnya ada yang iri dengan penempatan itu.

Mengangguk, dengan segera berjalan dan duduk di tempat yang dikatakan.

"Ternyata kita sekelas ya? Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi pada Itachi-nii?" Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang itu. Karena bagaimanapun, ia yang merupakan adik dari Itachi tidak mengetahui apapun sementara pemuda yang tidak terlalu mengenal baik kakaknya bisa mengetahuinya.

…

"Sesuatu… yang akan terjadi…"

Sasuke tampak masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto saat itu. Tetapi teguran dari sang guru membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama.

* * *

"Kita akan mencoba untuk melempar beberapa senjata ninja sambil mempelajarinya," guru akademik tampak menjelaskan dengan baik senjata-senjata yang ada di tangannya. Naruto yang menganggap senjata sebagai bagian dari dirinya tentu saja sudah mengetahui seluk beluknya.

Ia hanya diam dan tetap mendengarkan, karena Chichiue-sama memintanya untuk menjadi anak yang baik di sekolah.

"Hei, kau Naruto yang waktu itu bukan?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, anak itu menoleh untuk mneemukan tiga orang berada disana. Salah satu tampak bertubuh gendut, salah satu membawa anjing diatas kepalanya, dan satu lagi tampak memakai kacamata hitam dengan pakaian yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mereka adalah beberapa anak yang ia temui saat berada di taman, sebelum kejadian racun itu. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Mengangguk dan menatap mereka bertiga—sama seperti Ino dan juga Sakura, ia tidak tahu siapa nama mereka.

"Namaku—adalah Akimichi Chouji, lalu dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, dan yang memakai kacamata adalah Aburame Shino," jawab pemuda itu yang tampak berbicara sambil memakan potato chip. Ia bahkan sanksi kalau di dalam pelajaran seperti ini boleh memakan makanan.

"Namikaze Naruto…"

"Jadi benar kalau kau adalah anak dari Hokage-sama, yah tetapi wajahmu memang mirip sih," Kiba tampak meneliti wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja—" Ino tiba-tiba ikut mengobrol dengan mereka, "—kau tidak lihat saat tadi, Naruto diantarkan oleh ayahnya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi…"

"Hei-hei, kau tidak sadar kalau yang dibicarakan ada di depanmu ya Ino?" Kiba tampak menatap _sweatdrop_ kearah Ino yang masih mengagumi apa yang dilihat olehnya tadi pagi.

"Apa, kau adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage-sama?!" dan terima kasih atas pembicaraan yang menarik perhatian semua anak disana. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sang Yondaime Hokage memiliki anak. Karena yang mereka tahu anaknya sudah tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi.

"Benarkah?! Pantas saja wajahmu manis!"

"Hei-hei, apakah Yondaime-sama bersikap sama seperti saat berada diluar rumah?"

"Hei, dengarkan guru kalian berbicara!" Ebisu—yang mengajarkan mereka saat itu tampak kesal karena semua anak sekarang tampak mengerumuni Naruto, "bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu Namikaze-san?"

'_Turuti juga apa yang dikatakan oleh gurumu Naruto…'_

Mengangguk, berdiri dan mengambil beberapa kunai yang tampak diserahkan oleh sang guru. Memegangnya seolah itu adalah bagian dari tangannya, dan dengan gerakan cepat melemparnya kearah sasaran yang ada di beberapa bagian pohon di depannya.

Lima sasaran, 4 mengenai tepat di tengah, dan satu tampak sedikit melenceng di sisi kanan sasaran.

…

"Ah, meleset—" Naruto tampak tidak melihat bahwa semua orang disana tampak terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak berusia 6 tahun bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sangat akurat seperti itu.

"Bolehkan saya kembali sensei?"

"Y—ya, kerja bagus Namikaze-san—" bahkan Ebisu benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara apapun melihat bagaimana kemampuan dari anak seorang Hokage tersebut. Ia ingin menjadikan kemampuan Naruto yang kurang sebagai alasan untuk menjadi guru privat dari Naruto. Tetapi jika melihat seperti ini, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menjadikannya sebuah alasan.

Sementara para siswi lainnya tampak kagum melihat sang Namikaze muda itu. Oh, ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana mimpi buruk yang akan ia alami setelah ini.

* * *

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir—dan Naruto sedang menunggu ayahnya yang juga menyuruhnya untuk menunggu ia untuk datang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pagar sekolah, dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Sudah tidak ada siapapun disana, ia memaklumi ayahnya yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya—jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggunya untuk menjemputnya.

Suara langkah yang ia kenal terdengar, membuatnya mendongak dan menemukan Itachi yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan segera membenahi posisi dari berdirinya, mencoba untuk menunggu alasan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi atas kehadirannya disana.

"Aku sudah menolak misi untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha—" Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti mendengar itu. Tetapi yang ada di fikirannya adalah, Itachi lebih memilih klannya daripada desa.

"Bukan karena aku lebih memilih klan daripada desa—karena aku tidak suka terikat oleh klan Uchiha…"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Uchiha Itachi?"_

_Danzou dan juga para petinggi lain selain Hokage tampak melihat Itachi yang mendatanginya. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak dan angkat bicara._

"_Aku akan menolak misi tingkat SS yang kalian berikan," tampak beberapa kali bisikan yang terdengar. Tentu saja protes yang akan didapatkan oleh Itachi kalau ia menolak misi yang sangat penting itu._

"_Apakah kau berhianat pada desa dan memilih untuk mengikuti klanmu Uchiha Itachi?!"_

"_Tidak, ini bukan masalah klan ataupun desa—" Itachi menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka matanya dan mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya, "—aku melakukannya untuk melindungi adikku…"_

"_Apakah kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai kau membantah misi ini?!"_

"_Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Hokage-sama, ia yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya—" Itachi tampak masih tenang menghadapi semua yang ada disana, "—aku bukan lebih memilih klan daripada desa ataupun sebaliknya. Ada sesuatu, yang lebih penting daripada keduanya…"_

…

"_Adikku…"_

* * *

"Aku berbicara pada Yondaime-sama tentang hal ini—dan ia berjanji untuk melindungi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi, jika para petinggi Konoha berniat untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai ancaman untukku," Itachi tampak menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya juga.

"Dan yang sekarang harus kulakukan, adalah mencari cara untuk menghentikan kudeta dari klan Uchiha yang akan menyerang Konoha," Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang hanya diam tidak menjawab ataupun merespon apapun, "tetapi sepertinya aku tidak melihat mereka keberatan dengan apa yang menjadi keputusanku pada akhirnya…"

…

"Karena mereka akan menyuruh orang yang lain untuk melakukannya…"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?"

"Tidak—" tatapannya tampak kosong saat itu dan hanya berbicara sangat pelan, "aku tidak mengatakan apapun…"

* * *

"Kau terlihat pendiam—" Minato tampak mencoba meralat perkataannya. Naruto selalu terlihat diam kapanpun, "—maksudku, lebih pendiam daripada biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa Chichiue-sama, hanya… bosan dengan akademi ninja…" Minato bisa tahu kalau bukan itu alasannya walaupun ia yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah benar. Sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk jujur, "bolehkah aku tidur lebih cepat malam ini Chichiue-sama…?"

…

"Tentu, kau sepertinya lelah—lebih cepat tertidur lebih baik untukmu," menepuk kepala Naruto yang tampak menunduk dan berbalik dari tempat itu. Minato tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto dan hanya menghela nafas sebelum bebenah diri dan kembali pada laporan yang ia bawa kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Naruto tidak berniat untuk tidur—ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam itu di kamarnya (ia hanya tidur selama 1 minggu bersama ayahnya). Ia tahu kalau akan ada yang terjadi kalau Danzou mengetahui seseorang tidak menurutinya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal yang membuat Itachi berfikir dua kali tentang misi itu. Karena itu juga akan berpengaruh padanya.

Sesuatu bergerak—dan ia tahu itu. Membuka matanya dan menatap jendela luar sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang ada di luar jendela itu, karena ia sudah tahu siapa.

* * *

"Seperti yang kuduga aku tidak perlu mendekati lagi kediaman Namikaze itu—" Naruto berada di salah satu sisi lorong di dekat rumah Minato. Menemukan Danzo yang tampak membelakangi Naruto yang segera membungkuk hormat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan datang? Kalau begitu aku tahu kau mengetahui kenapa aku mendatangimu—" Danzou tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang hanya diam dan tidak menjawab sama sekali untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau yang akan mengambil alih misi tingkat SS itu, hancurkan klan Uchiha—dan menjadi mata-mata dari kelompok kriminal dari Amegakure," ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia ingin memikirkan dua kali untuk mengambil misi itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya…

Dan sepertinya Danzou mengetahui tentang keraguan itu, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya jika berhadapan dengan hal ini.

"Kalau sampai Uchiha melakukan kudeta dengan Konoha, maka yang akan berada dalam bahaya adalah orang yang berada dalam jabatan tertinggi di desa—yakni Hokage…"

* * *

Danzo yang tampak berada di atas atap gedung Hokage hanya diam sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia hanya diam sejenak, walaupun tampak datar tetapi suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

'_Tatapannya saat itu—ia benar-benar berubah hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan,'_ Danzou tampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tampak menggeram pelan, "Yondaime Hokage… Namikaze Minato, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkanmu…"

Menggunakan sedikit isyarat tangan sebelum seseorang tampak berada di belakangnya dan membungkuk hormat. Pria berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna hijau tampak menunggu perintah dari Danzou.

"Amati pergerakan Kurama Fu, aku mengandalkanmu…"

"Baiklah Danzou-sama—" mengangguk dan segera menghilang dengan Shunshin dari tempat itu.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Naruto, hari ini akademi libur—apakah kau ingin ikut denganku?" Minato yang sedang menata roti yang baru saja dipanggang (beruntung sepertinya 'bakat' memasaknya tidak seburuk itu hingga tidak bisa memanggang roti) saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Ya, Chichiue-sama…"

Minato kembali menatap anaknya yang tampak semakin terlihat aneh daripada hari kemarin. Ia benar-benar cemas—ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan yang lainnya.

"Naruto… aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang sedang kau fikirkan—" Minato duduk di depan anaknya yang tampak menatap Minato kembali. Masih tidak berbicara apapun, karena itu adalah perintah dari Danzou kecuali jika—

"Naruto, ini adalah perintah…" Minato benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan kata itu, namun ia benar-benar cemas dengan apa yang membuat Naruto terlihat gelisah. Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya samar, hingga pada akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku… mendapatkan misi dari Danzou-sama," Minato tahu kalau itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia mengerti kalau Naruto tidak bisa membantah misi dari si brengsek itu dan akan menurutinya, "menggantikan Itachi-san… untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha."

…

"Dan menjadi buronan kelas S…"

* * *

Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau hari ini akan datang dimana mereka melihat sang pemimpin yang biasanya tampak ramah dan juga bersahabat bisa terlihat sangat menakutkan. Berjalan dengan cepat, melewati orang-orang yang tampak otomatis menjauh saat melihat mood dari pria itu.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang tampak mungkin hancur karena terbanting oleh sang Hokage menjadi pembuka dari keheningan di ruangan yang terpisahkan oleh pintu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk seperti itu walaupun kau adalah seorang Hokage, Namikaze Minato!"

"Kuharap apa yang ingin kau lakukan adalah hal yang penting, yang bahkan lebih penting daripada rapat kami, Yondaime Hokage," Danzou tampak menatap Minato yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, semua yang ada di ruangan itu juga akan menjadi korban.

"Kalau memberikan misi pada anak berusia 6 tahun untuk membunuh orang-orang adalah hal yang tidak penting, maka jawabannya adalah tidak—" mendekati Danzou dan tangannya bersiap untuk mengambil kunai cabang tiganya, "berikan satu alasan untukku tidak membunuhmu Danzou…"

"Karena anakmu tidak akan membiarkannya Minato…"

Dan saat Danzou mengatakan itu, Naruto tampak berdiri dihadapan Danzou seolah melindunginya. Minato mundur saat melihat anaknya yang berada di depannya untuk melindungi apa yang harusnya dihancurkan olehnya sejak mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan pada anaknya.

"Naruto, menyingkirlah…"

"Tidak bisa—Hokage-sama," panggilan itu membuatnya menyerengit. Walaupun ia tidak setuju dengan panggilan Chichiue-sama, tetapi panggilan itu masih menunjukkan statusnya sebagai seorang ayah dibandingkan dengan panggilan Hokage-sama.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tidak bergeming—Danzou tampaknya puas karena Naruto masih memiliki kesadaran kalau tugasnya masih melindunginya. Yang tidak ia ketahui, yang sekarang dilakukan oleh Naruto bukanlah karena misi melindungi Danzou, tetapi lebih karena ia ingin melindungi Minato.

'_Kalau kau tidak mengambil misi itu, maka yang akan terkena dampaknya adalah Hokage…'_

Ia harus melakukannya, jika kudeta itu tidak dihentikan ayahnya akan dalam bahaya.

"Maaf—Hokage-sama, aku harus melakukannya…"

* * *

Naruto tampak berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan akan pergi dari bangunan itu juga. Saat kakinya baru melangkah beberapa langkah dari ruangan, yang ia lihat adalah seseorang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau kau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku…" Itachi hanya menatap Naruto yang balas menatapnya. Ia hanya diam, bukan tidak ingin menjawab tetapi ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa awalnya melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Itulah sebabnya kau mengetahui misi itu bukan—karena Danzou-sama memberikannya padamu sebagai misi cadangan," Itachi menatap Naruto yang masih diam sebelum mengangguk, "kenapa kau mau melakukannya? Ini bukan hanya karena—misi bukan?"

Karena seseorang yang mengatakan padanya kalau misi bukan berada diatas segalanya, tidak akan mungkin mengerjakan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Mungkin—karena alasan yang sama denganmu… yang ingin melindungi Sasuke-san, Itachi-san…"

* * *

Minato sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun pada Naruto saat ia kembali. Bahkan ia terlihat menjauh dari Naruto. Mungkin karena kejadian di council itu yang tampaknya membuat Minato shock dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan Naruto yang akan melakukan misi itu.

Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto, dan setelah beberapa saat berfikir pada akhirnya ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Naruto suatu malam.

"Naruto—" mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan mencoba untuk menunggu jawaban. Tidak ada sama sekali jawaban ataupun suara pergerakan dari dalam kamar itu. Tidak biasanya seperti itu, memang Naruto jarang menjawab, namun ia akan segera membuka pintu untuknya, "—Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu…"

…

"Naruto?" membuka pintu kamar itu dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Naruto tidak menjawab perkataannya ataupun membuka pintunya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah kamar yang berada dalam keadaan…

Kosong.

Sesuatu seolah menabrak fikirannya—ia takut kalau malam ini adalah malam dimana misi harus dilaksanakan. Dengan segera ia akan bergerak keluar, sebelum tiba-tiba suara langkah yang sangat cepat tampak terdengar dan sesuatu mendarat di bingkai jendela kamar itu.

Itachi, tampak menggendong Sasuke yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri, sementara sang ketua ANBU tampak mengalami luka yang cukup serius di seluruh sisi tubuhnya.

"Itachi!"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Yondaime-sama, aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke," Minato mencoba untuk membaringkan Sasuke. Tidak ada luka di tubuhnya, walaupun darah tampak berada di beberapa sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Misi itu, pembantaian itu terjadi malam ini—" Minato membulatkan matanya, bukankah misi akan dilakukan beberapa hari lagi—yang pasti bukan malam ini, tetapi kenapa, "Uchiha mempercepat kudeta yang akan dilakukan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya Danzou-sama mempercepat misi yang diberikan pada Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan pada anda…"

"A—apakah ini semua karena…"

"Tidak—seseorang melakukan semua ini," Itachi tampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "seseorang menghancurkan klan Uchiha dan itu bukan Naruto…"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"_Aku terkejut karena nii-san tidak bisa menjemputku—" Sasuke tampak berada di perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya bersama dengan Naruto. Naruto memang mempersiapkan kagebunshinnya untuk membuat Minato mengira kalau ia membawa pulang Naruto._

_Biasanya Minato tidak akan semudah itu terkecoh, tetapi mungkin karena fikiran yang sedang kacau membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir tentang itu._

"_Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa kau mengantarkanku?"_

…

"_Ya—kau adalah teman." Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit bingung, namun selama ini ia melihat kalau Naruto adalah orang yang baik walaupun aneh. Hari sudah larut malam dan mereka sudah hampir tiba di rumah Sasuke._

'_Sudah saatnya?' baru saja akan berjalan kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu disana. Seseorang sudah berada disana, dan aura di sekeliling tampak sangat berat dan juga menekan. _

"_Aneh—" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto—bingung dengan perkataaan Naruto, "—ini terlalu sepi untuk jalanan pada jam segini bukan?"_

_Sasuke menoleh sekeliling, tampak mencoba untuk berlari ke jalanan besar untuk menemukan beberapa mayat sudah bergelimpangan disana. Sementara di tengah jalanan itu tampak seseorang yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam memakai topeng berbentuk spiral. _

"_Siapa—" _

"_Awas!" Naruto melihat orang itu melakukan Shunshin dan akan menyerang Sasuke. Mendorong ke bawah pemuda itu dan melihat sekeliling. Orang misterius itu tampak menghilang tanpa jejak. Seseorang sudah membunuh semua orang disini—dan itu bukan dirinya ataupun Itachi._

"_N—nii-san, tou-san, kaa-san!" Sasuke tampak ketakutan dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Naruto tampak mencoba untuk bergerak, namun sepertinya serangan orang itu mengenai kakinya—membuat pergerakannya sedikit terganggu._

'_Siapa orang itu—'_

"_Naruto!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Itachi yang tampak berlari kearahnya. Mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun kesusahan, Itachi terlihat sedikit panik dan juga khawatir, "dimana Sasuke?!"_

"_Seseorang membunuh semua yang ada disini sebelum aku menjalankan misi," menutup sebelah matanya saat merasakan luka di kakinya. Ia masih bisa menggerakkannya, namun ia tidak akan bisa langsung menggerakkannya, "Sasuke-san mencoba untuk mencarimu…"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Ya," Naruto menatap sekeliling dan menemukan tidak ada korban selamat disana, "sepertinya incaran mereka yang terakhir adalah Fugaku-sama dan juga Mikoto-sama…"_

…

"_Kita harus segera kesana!" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera melakukan Shunshin bersama dengan Itachi._

* * *

"_Sasuke!"_

_Itachi membuka pintu geser yang ada di depannya untuk menemukan seseorang tampak berdiri dan di bawahnya tampak tiga orang yang tergeletak begitu saja. Dua orang pria dan wanita, dan satu orang anak kecil._

"_Sasuke!" Itachi berlari dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Seseorang misterius itu tampak mencoba untuk menyerang Itachi. Dan dengan segera Naruto tampak mencoba untuk menghalangi serangan saat Itachi melihat keadaan adaiknya._

_Dua buah kunai bertabrakan, Naruto menatap pada satu lubang di topeng itu—menemukan sebuah sharingan yang tampak tertanam disana. Membulatkan matanya dan segera mendorong sosok itu hingga menjauhi Itachi._

"_Siapa kau…"_

"_Apakah itu penting?" menatap Naruto yang masih bersiap di depan Itachi dan juga Sasuke, "aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya kalian berdua lakukan sekarang. Kalian terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal ini…"_

"_Ini adalah misiku—kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur…"_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya bocah—" mata itu masih menatap Naruto yang mencoba untuk tidak melihat secara langsung mata sharingan itu._

"_Aku bisa melakukannya…"_

"_Kalau begitu, bunuh orang itu—" Naruto menoleh pada pria yang ada di dekat sana. Sang pemimpin klan Uchiha—Fugaku Uchiha. Sepertinya orang itu belum membunuhnya dan hanya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. _

"_Naruto!"_

_Naruto tampak menatap Fuugaku, dan tangannya tampak menggenggam kunai dan siap untuk melemparkannya tepat di kepala sang pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. _

"_Hentikan Naruto, kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Kau sudah bukan seorang ANBU!" Itachi menatap Naruto yang sedikit tersentak sebelum tangannya gemetar. _

'_Kau tidak perlu memikirkan misi lagi Naruto…'_

'_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu lagi…'_

'_Kenapa—Naruto…'_

"_Naruto, awas!" suara Itachi tampak membuyarkan fikirannya saat tiba-tiba saja beberapa batang runcing menuju ke arahnya. Tidak sempat mengelak dengan sempurna, batangan itu tampak melukai pelipis, menggores pinggangnya dan juga kakinya._

"_Sudah kukatakan kau tidak akan sanggup…"_

"_Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa—" Itachi melihat darah yang keluar dari pinggang Naruto. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam saja melihat Naruto berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mencoba untuk mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menyerang orang itu._

_Namun, saat shuriken akan mengenai sosok itu, benda itu tampak tembus begitu saja._

"_Percuma saja—" sekali lagi beberapa potongan kayu tampak melayang kearah Itachi dan melukai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya karena sudah mengetahui pola serangan kayu itu ia bisa menghindar lebih banyak daripada Naruto walaupun masih tampak terluka di beberapa sisi._

"_Itachi-san…" Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun lukanya lebih parah daripada Itachi. Memegang kunainya dan mencoba untuk menatap kearah sosok yang ada di hadapannya, "bawa Sasuke-san pergi dari sini… keadaanku tidak bisa membawanya dari sini…"_

"_Jangan bodoh, kau akan mati kalau berhadapan sendirian dengannya—"_

"_Dan kau juga Sasuke-san akan mati jika tetap berada disini," Naruto tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang ada di pinggangnya, "cepat pergilah…"_

…

"_Aku akan segera kembali—" Itachi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak takut akan mati disini, tetapi ini menyangkut nyawa adiknya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sama sekali._

* * *

"Maksudmu, Naruto berada disana dengan seseorang yang berbahaya seperti itu?!" Minato tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk bergerak namun lukanya yang berada di pinggang tampak cukup parah.

"Mokuton—itu hanya dimiliki oleh Shodaime… Dan kemampuan menembus itu," Minato tampak mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar dari Itachi. Membulatkan matanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu, "jubah hitam… dengan topeng spiral orange? Dia adalah orang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi malam itu—"

"Apa?"

"Uchiha Madara," dengan segera ia melakukan Hiraishin, dan tanpa diberitahu tujuannyapun sepertinya Itachi tahu kemana tujuan dari Minato. Memerintahkan beberapa orang ANBU yang ia tahu ada disana—memiliki jabatan ketua ANBU tentu saja itu menguntungkannya.

"Segera ke kediaman Uchiha, dan sebagian jaga Sasuke dari siapapun yang mendekati tempat ini—" ANBU itu menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menuju ke kediaman Uchiha dan beberapa menjaga Sasuke. Itachi sendiri tampak menyusul beberapa ANBU yang tampak menuju kembali ke kediamannya.

* * *

"Untuk anak seusiamu, kau benar-benar sangat kuat bocah—" sosok itu, yang menurut Minato adalah Madara tampak berdiri masih di tempatnya terakhir berada, dengan sosok Naruto yang tampak terluka lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

Serangan pertama sudah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dan beberapa serangan lanjutan cukup membuatnya mengalami luka yang tidak kecil.

'_Aku tidak bisa bergerak—'_

"Sayangnya, kau tidak akan bertahan malam ini," kali ini sebuah pasak kayu yang kecil dan runcing tampak dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu dan segera dilemparkan kearah Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk di sudut dinding.

'_Aku—'_

Entah kenapa bayangan ayahnya yang saat ini ada di dalam fikirannya. Senyuman ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya merasakan tenang. Entah ini adalah hukuman karena gagal melaksanakan misi, atau membuat ayahnya selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

'_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu…'_

Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menunggu serangan yang menuju kearahnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, dan hanya menerima apa yang akan terjadi saat pasak itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Tetapi apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah tusukan pasak yang tampak tidak bisa ia hindari, tetapi sesuatu yang hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Membuka matanya untuk menemukan sosok berjubah putih yang tampak melingkarkan tangannya dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tetapi sebuah potongan kayu yang tertancap pada punggung ayahnya—pada bagian perut. Darah tampak keluar begitu saja dari luka itu, dan suara nafas yang tidak teratur memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Hokage…sama?"

"Sudah… kukatakan—" Minato masih menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu Naruto dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu, "—aku akan melindungimu… aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka… dan meninggalkanku… lagi."

Saat tubuh itu tampak terasa melemas dan mengikuti gravitasi, dengan segera Naruto menangkapnya dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya.

_Sakit…_

_Perasaan apa ini, sesak—kesal…_

_Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tidak bisa lagi…_

"Minato-sensei!" salah satu ANBU yang tampaknya mengikuti Minato sebelum ANBU yang diperintahkan oleh Itachi tampak datang. Mengenakan topeng anjing dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Minato. Kakashi yang melihat Minato tampak melakukan Hiraishi dan mendengar semua percakapan tadi segera mengikuti gurunya itu.

"Naruto, kau tidak—"

Tes…

Kakashi yang mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Naruto juga tampak terkejut tatkala anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan emosinya itu saat ini tampak membulatkan matanya dengan air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari mata emeraldnya.

Bahkan sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar akan itu…

"Na—Naruto?"

_Sesak…_

_Aku tidak bisa bernafas—tidak bisa melakukan apapun…_

Nafasnya tampak tidak karuan, tampak melihat tangan yang dipenuhi oleh darah ayahnya itu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan itu—ia tidak mengerti apa itu, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

_**Bunuh dia…**_

_**Bunuh orang yang sudah membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit ini…**_

_**Lepaskan aku, dan aku akan membantumu…**_

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Ehm, kenapa dipotong disana ya…

Aish, lagi-lagi ga dapat bagian buat motong chapter ini =_=

BTW maaf kalau lama, dan **Memoru of the Otherself**nya belum update ^^; saya lagi masuk RS karena kena gejala DBD. (ini masih di RS) dan Forgetable Emotion sudah ada draftnya, jadi tinggal ditambah sedikit dan publish…

Mungkin dua atau tga hari lagi baru akan saya update Memory of the Otherselfnya :) jadi maaf keterlambatannya (_ _)

Dan seperti yang saya janjikan, akan ada perbedaan di misi Uchiha kali ini XD

Itachi tidak membunuhnya, dan Naruto yang ternyata jadi penggantinyapun juga tidak membunuhnya. Yang membunuh adalah Madara (Uchiha Obito) sebelum mereka berdua bisa nyelesaiin misi ^^

Jadi, tentu disini Itachi akan tetap berada di Konoha bersama Sasuke :D

**Waaah, ternyata banyak yang review ya ^^ saya sangat senang anda menikmati cerita yang saya buat baik itu cerita ini maupun cerita yang lainnya.**

**Review anda semua benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya XD**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Skyephantom **(Sudah ada jawaban kenapa Naruto tahu misi itu ^^ makasih :D dan untuk Typo, maaf saya ga ngecek ._.)

**AN Narra **(Tehe, makasih ^^ semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan :3)

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel **(Yep begitulah~ :3 dan Naru ga sempet nyakitin Sasuke kok :3 maaf kalau Preview kemarin ga semuanya ternyata bisa masuk di chapter ini u_u;)

**God and angle **(Itu nanti ;) ada saatnya kok :D inikan Naru masih 'perkenalan' mana yang namanya teman atau keluarga :D dan tentu ^^)

**Syn.6661 **(Updatenya Shunshin no Jutsu aja XD maaf, saya soalnya masih sakit ^^;)

**Azuka **(Hehehe ^^ makasih ya :D)

**KyuubiNaru **(Untuk yang ini kayaknya ga :3 tapi yang satunya pasti ngikutin Canon ^^ dan yep saya belum tahu sampai chapter berapa tapi yang pasti panjang ^^;)

**AzuraCantlye **(tentu, di Memory of the Otherself Itachi udah ngelakuin, dan saya mau bikin yang beda XD)

**Yusagie **(Makasih ^^ dan memang disini OOC!Naru sih, jadi sikapnya begitu, tapi memang ada sebab yang jelas :D)

**Naozumi Miketsukami Soushi **(Sudah dilanjut ^^)

**Nakato-san **(sudah ^^)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(Silahkan saja :D)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(Eh iya juga ya XD #plak kalau di manga + animenya kalau ga salah pernah dibilang dia mati karena sakit sebelum disuruh Danzou buat saling bunuh sama Sai ' ' yep~)

**Earl grey bernvoureth **(Yah, namanya baru adaptasi XD #apa yep, biar ga usah main kucing-kucingan sama ANBU XD jadi kalau ada kerjaan bisa langsung kesana pake Hiraishin XD lebih tepatnya dia gantiin Itachi karena Itachi nolak :3)

**Vionner97 **(Untuk sampai chapter berapa ga ada target sih ._. Tapi masih lama XD tehe doakan saja semoga tidak discon XD)

**Abi . putraramadhan **(dan sayangnya saya bikin ga ngelakuin XD)

**Guest **(sudah ^^)

**Dikdik717 **(Begitulah~)

**Yuki no Fujisaki **(Maaf ya yang satunya belum bisa update ^^; ini aja kena marah gara-gara OL pas di RS XDa)

**Nanao Yumi **(saya pernah liat gambarnya, jadi lumayan bisa ngebayangin XD memang nolak Tachinya ._. Ga sama kok :Db sama sekali ga sama :Db)

**Guest **(sudah dilanjut ^^)

* * *

Next Chapter

* * *

"Dia—Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?!"

.

"Hentikan Naruto, Minato-sensei tidak apa-apa!"

.

"Aku tidak suka perasaan ini—sakit… dan membuatku tidak bisa berfikir apapun…"

.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan juga Sasuke—terima kasih Naruto…"

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan… saat Chichiue-sama memintaku untuk tersenyum… tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

.

"Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, apapun yang kulihat darimu… aku akan tetap menyayangimu Naruto…"


	5. First Lesson How to Smile

A/N penting : Dimohon untuk melihat A/N yang saya bold dibawah nanti :D

* * *

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

First Leason How to Smile

* * *

Itachi mencoba untuk menyusul Minato yang mencoba mencari Naruto di rumahnya. Melihat sekeliling saat ia berada di jalanan perumahan klan Uchiha untuk melihat apa yang ada disana. Dengan beberapa ANBU yang bergerak membantunya, ia menelusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh mayat yang bergelimpangan itu.

"Sebaiknya beberapa dari kalian membantu Hokage-sama untuk melawan orang itu."

Beberapa ANBU mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sana. Itachi mencoba untuk mencari orang yang selamat terlebih dahulu.

"Suara itu...I-Itachi..." Suara yang ia kenal baik membuatnya menoleh pada salah satu sudut jalanan untuk menemukan pria yang ia kenal sangat baik. Sahabatnya yang dikenal sebagai salah satu pengguna Mangekyo Sharingan di klannya.

Uchiha Shisui.

"Shisui!" Dengan segera melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu yang tampak terluka sangat parah di bagian dadanya. Darah yang keluar membuatnya pesimis bisa menyelamatkan pemuda itu, "hei, panggilkan ninja medis sekarang juga!"

"T-Tidak Itachi, aku tidak mungkin selamat..." Itachi melihat mata Shisui yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tahu kalau kedua mata itu tidak mungkin ada di tempatnya lagi. Seseorang sudah mengambilnya dari mata sahabatnya, "seseorang mengambil mataku. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa, dan saat sadar aku sudah diserbu oleh ratusan kunai..."

"Jangan berbicara dulu!"

"Ahaha...ha... Se-seperti bukan kau saja, panik seperti itu..." Jawabnya tampak kesusahan untuk berkata. Itachi benar-benar tampak kacau dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya meregang nyawa di depannya, "apakah kau bisa menuruti permintaan terakhirku...?"

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, kau akan selamat apapun yang terjadi," jawabnya mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak, bunuh aku sekarang Itachi... Aku tahu itu akan membangkitkan mata Mangekyoumu."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu!"

"A-aku hanya ingin kematianku berguna, terlebih untuk membuat sahabatku menjadi lebih kuat. D-dan melindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi," Shisui mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Karena yang ia inginkan, agar sahabatnya membunuhnya dan mendapatkan kekuatan Mangekyou dan kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia, "aku tidak ingin...kematianku sia-sia Itachi..."

Mengambil salah satu kunai dan menggerakkan tangan Itachi untuk memegangnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya bahkan tidak sanggup melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mencari orang yang membuatmu seperti ini... Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu, Shisui..." Tampak air mata yang begitu saja mengalir dari matanya. Hanya tersenyum, Shusui tampak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Itachi menaikkan kunai itu dan akan menusuknya tepat di jantung.

"Aku mengandalkanmu...sahabatku..."

Satu tusukan di jantung, dan nafas itu terengkut dari Shisui. Satu nyawa melayang, namun satu kekuatan tercipta dari pengorbanan itu. Jujur ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kekuatan itu, yang ia dapatkan setelah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Mata sharingannya tampak berputar, sebelum berubah bentuk. Dan saat itu terjadi, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan kegelapan yang ia dapatkan saat itu.

* * *

Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang masuk begitu saja dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan, sesuatu yang seolah mencabik-cabik dirinya dari dalam. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan benar dan mengambil oksigen menjadi hal yang sangat susah untuknya.

_'Hentikan ini, a-aku tidak suka...'_

_**Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, aku bisa membantumu...**_

_**Aku akan membantumu menghilangkan perasaan itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lepaskan aku sekarang...**_

Seolah tersentak dengan suara itu, ia membulatkan matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali mengendalikan nafasnya meskipun tetap gagal. Kakashi yang berada di dekatnya dan masih mengecek keadaan gurunya yang tampak terluka parah dengan luka tusuk di punggungnya.

Saat ia melihat kearah Naruto, ia bisa merasakan chakra merah disekelilingnya yang perlahan tampak benar-benar nyata. Membentuk kepala rubah dan saat ia menatap matanya, mata biru laut itu menjadi merah darah. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, hanya dengan merasakan chakra itu.

"I-ini chakra Kyuubi..."

Tobi yang tampak merasakannya juga sepertinya baru menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya. Seorang bocah yang ia kira adalah bocah biasa, namun ternyata sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," Naruto yang tampaknya terpengaruh oleh chakra itu tampak mengeluarkan aumannya dan membuat rumah keluarga Sasuke dan Itachi itu hancur dan Tobi tampak terpental bahkan hingga ke luar ruangan, 'bahkan masih berekor satu namun kekuatannya sudah seperti ini?'

"Tidak, ini juga karena sejak awal sudah tubuhnya sudah terlatih untuk bertarung," Tobi tampak melihat serangan selanjutnya yang akan datang, dan dengan segera menggunakan Jikkukan untuk menghilang dari sana dan muncul di tempat lain. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Tobi yang tampak berdiri di atas pohon, "tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi secepat ini. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang karena itu akan mengacaukan rencanaku..."

**"Aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha..." **Menatap geram pada Tobi yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan itu. Topeng yang pecah karena auman tadi tampak menunjukkan senyuman kepuasan dari diri pria itu.

"Belum waktunya Namikaze Naruto, akan ada waktunya aku bertarung denganmu. Dan saat itu, aku akan mendapatkanmu beserta dengan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu," dan dengan segera tampak pusaran yang seolah menghisap Tobi menuju ke ketiadaan. Dan saat pusaran itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan keberadaan Tobi yang seolah tidak pernah ada.

...

"Naruto!"

"**Kembali... Aku tidak akan... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Uchiha!"** Chakra itu masih tampak dan semakin besar membuat Kakashi sedikit terdorong. Beruntung Minato sudah ditangani oleh para ANBU yang tiba disana. Dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyadarkan Naruto.

"Naruto, hentikan!" Mencoba untuk tidak terdorong oleh tekanan chakra itu, melihat bagaimana Naruto tampak mengamuk. Ia tahu kalau Naruto yang berekspresi seperti ini akan membuat perubahan dalam dirinya. Namun, bukan dengan memanfaatkan chakra Kyuubi, "Naruto, Minato-sensei sudah tidak apa-apa! Ia akan baik-baik saja!"

Perkataan itu seolah menabraknya dari dalam, seolah seseorang mendorongnya menjauh dari penjara Kyuubi sebelum ia melepaskan segel di depan penjara itu. Dan saat ia sadar, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bertenaga sebelum terduduk di tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

Kakashi yang merasakan tekanan yang menghilang segera bergerak untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto. Menahan tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh kembali, ia bisa merasakan badan anak itu panas. Chakra Kyuubi tampaknya terlalu besar untuknya meskipun hanya dalam bentuk ekor satu. Dan itu membuat metabolisme tubuhnya menurun drastis.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak," tentu saja, dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya saat terkena serangan Tobi (yang sudah sembuh, terima kasih untuk chakra Kyuubi kali ini) dan juga chakra Kyuubi yang sepertinya baru pertama kali ia rasakan, tidak akan aneh kalau perasaan itu yang ia rasakan, "bagaimana... Chichiue-sama...?"

"Sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, tenang saja ia akan selamat."

...

Mengangguk pelan dan lemah, dan tubuh itu tampak tumbang begitu saja di lengan sang ANBU Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke tidak ingat apapun, hanya ada kegelapan, mayat ibu dan ayahnya, serta darah yang mengalir. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kakaknya dimanapun, apakah kakaknya tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak akan memiliki siapapun kalau kakaknya tidak ada disana.

"...suke...Sasuke... Sasuke-kun!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mata. Menemukan seorang perawat yang mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tampak peluh juga membasahi tubuhnya.

Saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak, ia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dan saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan kakaknya yang tampak banyak memakai perban tertidur dengan lipatan tangan sebagai bantal. Menungguinya, itu yang menjadi kesimpulannya saat menemukan posisi kakaknya itu.

"Ugh..." Itachi merasakan pergerakan, mengucek matanya untuk menemukan Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya dengan raut wajah seolah akan menangis, "Sasuke?"

Dan saat ia bangkit, anak laki-laki itu tampak memeluknya dengan erat. Dan melihat tubuh anak itu yang gemetar, Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menangis saat ini.

"Tou-san... Kaa-san..."

...

"Maaf, Sasuke..." Mengusap kepala Sasuke dan tersenyum, Itachi tampak membalas pelukannya hingga Sasuke tenang dan berhenti menangis.

* * *

Itachi hanya terluka karena serangan pertama dari Madara atau Tobi, dan itu membuatnya tidak terlalu lama dirawat di rumah sakit. Tetapi tidak untuk Minato yang terluka parah pada bagian punggungnya. Bahkan sampai 1 minggu dirawat, ia belum sadar sama sekali. Dan selama itu, tidak pernah sama sekali Naruto beranjak dari kamar ayahnya.

Hingga suatu malam, saat tidak sengaja Naruto tampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk, tangan itu bergerak sebelum matanya terbuka perlahan. Merasa sakit pada tubuhnya membuat sang Hokage mengaduh pelan sebelum mencoba untuk bergerak. Memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

_'Ah, aku benar-benar tidak berfikir kalau akan tertusuk lagi,'_ menghela nafas dan memikirkan tentang orang yang hampir membunuh Naruto tadi, "Uchiha Madara..."

Menoleh pada samping tempat tidurnya, menemukan anak laki-lakinya yang tampak terantuk-antuk karena tertidur tanpa menyadari apapun disekelilingnya. Tampak terkejut melihatnya sebelum tersenyum dan mencoba untuk bergerak minimal memindahkan Naruto pada tempat tidurnya.

"Uh..." Merasakan tubuhnya yang digerakkan, yang dimaksud oleh Minato tampak mengucek matanya sebelum terbangun dan melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Mata birunya membulat saat melihat sosok ayahnya tampak duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Matanya yang membulat tampak kembali melembut dan terasa kosong kembali. Ia mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "syukurlah, kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau masih—" kembali melihat keadaan Naruto saat matanya membulat melihat air mata itu membasahi wajah anaknya. Ini pertama kali ia melihat hal itu setelah anaknya menangis setelah dilahirkan. Rasa senang dan sedih bercampur begitu saja, panik karena anaknya tampak menangis tanpa sebab yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Na—Naruto?"

"Seluruh tubuhku sakit, aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat melihat anda seperti itu," menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin Minato melihat air mata itu, "aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi..."

Mata Minato yang tampak menyiratkan keterkejutan itu melembut. Senyuman tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya dan tangannya tampak melingkar di leher Naruto dan ia mendekapnya di dalam pelukannya. Mengusap kepala anak itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak menginginkannya kau tidak perlu merasakannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi," menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Naruto sambil melebarkan senyumannya dan menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Naruto, "bagaimanapun keadaanmu, apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu Naruto..."

Hanya diam tidak menjawab, dahinya tampak sedikit berkedut menyiratkan kekecewaan karena tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang diinginkan oleh Hokage, terutama ia adalah ayahnya.

_'Maafkan aku...'_

* * *

"Hei Naruto!" Ayahnya masih harus mengikuti pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum keluar dari Rumah Sakit 1 minggu lagi. Naruto yang pada akhirnya keluar setelah ayahnya beralasan untuk memintanya membelikan ramen. Menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, tampak Sasuke dan juga Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke-san, Itachi-san…" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan keduanya mendekatinya. Tentu saja karena kejadian itu membuat kedua orang yang selamat dari insiden itu harus tinggal di penginapan sampai rumah mereka selesai untuk diperbaiki.

Terima kasih untuk kesaksian dari para ANBU yang melihat kejadian, baik Naruto maupun Itachi (dalam kasus ini adalah kematian Shisui) tidak ada yang disalahkan atas kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Satu minggu lagi ia akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit," jawabnya mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke maupun Itachi. Menatap Sasuke yang ada disana, yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman ramah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa setelah kehilangan semua anggota keluarga, Sasuke masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman itu. Merasa tidak nyaman, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Naruto?"

"Chichiue-sama meminta ramen, aku harus pergi kesana sekarang," jawabnya menyadari apa yang membuatnya berada di Rumah Sakit. Aneh memang, biasanya ia tidak akan melupakan hal yang disuruh oleh seseorang. Mungkin rasa risih ini yang membuatnya terpecah konsentrasi.

Itachi melihat keadaan Naruto seolah bisa membaca apa yang difikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama dengan Naruto Sasuke? Aku akan menjenguk Hokage-sama," Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke yang tampak menatap kakaknya lalu pada Naruto. Itachi hanya tersenyum, lalu Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengangguk, "jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menunggumu."

"Baiklah nii-san! Ayo Naruto!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan tampak membawanya pergi sementara Itachi tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

* * *

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Sasuke tampak berjalan di samping Naruto yang hanya diam seperti biasanya. Mereka tampak menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen dan tidak ada seseorangpun yang memecah keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei Naruto," gumaman pelan menjadi jawaban dari Naruto saat Sasuke mencoba memanggil namanya, "apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

...

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakakku mudah untuk membaca fikiran seseorang, dan sepertinya ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu karena kau tampak tidak nyaman bersama denganku," jawabnya sambil menoleh pada Naruto yang sedikit menghentikan jalannya sepersekian detik sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana, caramu terus tersenyum meskin melihat kedua orang tuamu...tewas?" Naruto yang kini berbalik menatap Sasuke yang matanya membulat dan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Senyumannya sedikit memudar dan ia mencoba untuk mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Ia tidak mungkin tidak sedih karena kedua orang tua dan semua orang di klannya tewas.

"Aku masih memiliki nii-san, kalau aku bersedih dan tidak tersenyum ia juga akan ikut bersedih," jawab Sasuke setelah mengontrol suaranya. Naruto yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya sedikit sebelum ia menunduk. Semakin dilema dengan apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti caranya," Naruto tidak menatap Sasuke yang kali ini menatapnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu, "aku tidak bisa tersenyum, dan aku tidak suka merasakan sedih... Tetapi, Chichiue-sama menginginkanku menjadi anak yang normal."

...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chichiue-sama menginginkanku tersenyum namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya," mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tampak bingung dengan semua yang ada di fikirannya. Sasuke tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Buat tanda v dengan tanganmu," Sasuke tampak menunjukkan tangannya dengan bentuk tanda peach. Naruto tidak mengerti namun mengikutinya saja, "lalu, tarik ujung bibirmu dengan kedua jari hingga membentuk senyuman itu. Sedikit dipaksakan, tetapi kau akan bisa tersenyum dengan itu!"

...

Mencoba untuk melakukannya, menarik bibirnya dengan kedua tangan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun, saat tangannya dilepas, lagi-lagi senyuman itu menghilang. Seolah ia memang tidak pernah akan bisa tersenyum meskipun dipaksakan. Sasuke tampak sweatdrop melihatnya dan merasa cukup kesal dengan wajah stoic Naruto itu.

"Memang apa susahnya untuk tersenyum, dobe!" Pada akhirnya ia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto untuk menarik bibirnya agar tersenyum, dan Naruto yang tampak kesakitan hanya bisa mengaduh tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke-san..."

* * *

"Aku mendengar tentang kematian Shisui," sementara itu, Itachi yang berada di ruangan Minato tampak sedang berbincang dengan Minato yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang sedang mencoba mengupas apel tampak terhenti saat mendengar topik yang dikatakan oleh Minato padanya, "itu pasti berat untukmu..."

...

"Shisui memintaku... Untuk membunuhnya," Itachi tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana sahabatnya itu meregang nyawa di depannya dan memohon padanya untuk membunuhnya. Tangannya gemetar, ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya meskipun tidak bisa, "aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Tetapi, tidak bisa..."

"Itachi, tidak apa-apa..." Minato tampak menenangkan Itachi. Meskipun ia adalah ketua ANBU, tetapi Itachi hanyalah anak berusia 13 tahun. Tidak mungkin ia bisa begitu saja membunuh seseorang terutama sahabatnya sendiri.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu memimpikannya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetar setiap kali... Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya," menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepala saat menunduk, ia tahu kalau ia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu karena ia adalah seorang ANBU, "aku tidak seharusnya—tidak seharusnya membunuh—" tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan, saat Minato menariknya dalam pelukan dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya seolah Itachi adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa Itachi, kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada batasanmu. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu," jawab Minato tampak mengusap kepala Itachi. Membulatkan matanya sejenak, matanya melembut dan Itachi tampak sedikit tenang. Getaran tubuhnya terhenti saat merasakan kehangatan yang bahkan tidak pernah diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Hokage-sama..." Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Itachi yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "apakah aku... Boleh behenti dari squad ANBU?"

Minato membulatkan matanya, apapun alasannya tentu saja ia akan setuju dengan keputusan Itachi. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ANBU bahkan menjadi ketua ANBU. Berhenti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari apa yang ia fikirkan selama ini untuk menghindari Itachi dari misi yang tidak jauh dari membunuh dan membunuh.

"Tentu, aku benar-benar akan mendukungmu. Tetapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

...

"Aku akan mengikuti ujian Jounnin," Itachi memang diangkat menjadi ANBU saat tingkatannya masih dalam Chunnin, "aku akan menjadi guru Jounnin dan membentuk kelompok Genninku..."

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Dikit ya... Maaf sudah menunggu lama tapi jadinya sedikit :( tapi harus saya lakukan karena saya butuh opini dari reader untuk plot kedepannya.

Saya terlambat mempublish karena membantu paman saya yang mencalonkan diri jadi walikota ^^; dan selama 1 minggu tidak bisa membuka laptop sama sekali. Lagipula saat pemilu, status kota menjadi Siaga 1 dan saya tidak bisa sembarangan berpergian begitu saja.

**BTW ada yang sadar kalau sifat Naruto sama Sasuke itu kayak ketuker? ._.**

Untuk kematian Shisui, saya bikin seperti itu supaya Itachi tetap dapat Mangekyo Sharingannya~ tetap baik tapi tetap kuat ^^ dan seharusnya kalian tahu siapa yang mengambil kedua mata Shisui... (Mungkin)

Yang menanti pertarungan Naruto Vs. Obito, belum ya ._. Soalnya kalau langsung sekarang ga seru dong ^^

**Plot choice :**

**1. Apakah saya harus membuat Itachi menjadi guru Jounnin tim 7? (SasuSakuNaru). Karena kalau Itachi menjadi Guru Jounnin tim 7, Kakashi akan tetap menjadi ANBU (ketua) tapi dia akan tetap mengawasi tim 7. **

**2. Kalau tidak menjadi guru Jounnin tim 7, apakah saya harus membuat OC untuk Genninnya, atau lebih baik menjadikannya Guru Jounnin untuk tim lainnya yang termasuk Rookie 11? ^^**

Saya pribadi lebih memilih nomor 1, karena plot akan lebih banyak berkembang dan yang pastinya akan berbeda dengan manga dan anime asli. Tetapi, saya hanya sedikit khawatir dengan penggemar Kakashi yang tidak menginginkannya untuk digantikan bahkan oleh Itachi.

Jadi, apa pilihan kalian? ^^

[ Karena adanya Plot Choice, tidak akan ada preview untuk chapter depan. Dimohon untuk pilihannya minna (_ _) ]

**Q & A**

**Guest (4 terbaru) **(Maaf lama menunggu ._.)

**Bewingkkk** (sudah dilanjut ^^)

**Guest (6 dibawahnya)** (maaf sudah lama, pendek pula ._.)

**Namimaki chan** (sebenarnya belum, karena dia malah trauma ngerasain emosi xD insya allah bakal sampai shippuden ^^)

**Guest** (ini update, maaf lama (_ _) )

**Naruto Lovers** (sudah diupdate maaf lama ^^;)

**Guest** (ini sudah :) )

**Natsuki** (maaf kalau ga kilat :( )

**Guest (4 dibawahnya)** (maaf sudah lama, ini sudah diupdate ^^)

**Ninami Kirei** (maaf lama, ini update-an-sedikit-nya)

**Guest (8 dibawahnya + Indra)** (ini sudah update :) maaf kalau mengecewakan)

**Akaneko SeiYu** (tehe, makasih pujiannya ^^;)

**LadySaphireBlue** (Madara mungkin sendiri :) dan Naru belum berekspresi banyak kok ^^)

**Guest** (maaf lama (_ _) )

**Agehanasthasya-chacha** (tidak, saya akan menjamin Naruto akan berekspresi sedikit demi sedikit walaupun tidak bisa langsung ^^)

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira** (makasih ^^ dan yep Itachi still at Konoha~ dan makasih atas koreksinya ._. Saya lupa kalau yang warnanya biru itu sapphire...)

**Thieving Cat** (makasih ^^)

**Ringo Revenge** (makasih :3 dan tenang saja~ Sasuke akan menonjol juga kok. Ini karena lebih dipusatkan pada Minato dan Naruto saja ^^ tapi kalau sudah sampai Gennin dia akan terlihat hebat.)

**Ninami Kirei** (sudah diupdate, maaf lama ._.)

**AzuraCantlye** (tehe, memang belum ketahuan alurnya kok x9)

**Guest** (hanya sebentar :3)

**Abi . Putraramadhan** (kalau sudah full ga seru lagi dong untuk episode mendatangnya ^^ jadi hanya numpang lewat dulu~ #plak)

**Leavian** (OAO tentu saja ga, Yondaime **belum **mati kok. Saya ga bakal matiin secepat itu :( hanya aktif ekor 1 atau lebih tepatnya seperti di kasus Haku kok ^^)

**Newbie Kepo** (makasih ^^)

**Earl Grey bernvoureth** (karena di manga dia juga sadar kalau itu Madara. Dan dia belum tahu kalau itu Obito ^^ tentu dia baik-baik saja :) dan Naruto cuma keluarin sebatas kaya di kasus Haku kalau di canon ^^ yep, Ita ga masuk Akatsuki... -atau akan ada plot lain~ #smirk- sandaime ada kok, tapi... Belum dapat scene #ditabok be-lum bisa bilang otou-san ^^)

**Azuka** (makasih :3)

**KyuubiNaru** (untuk ini sepertinya ga :D tapi untuk yang satunya iya ^^)

**Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost** (sudah ^^)

**Aster-Bunny-Bee** (te-tenang O.O Minato-nii(?) Ga papa kok, masa iya yang selamat dari cakar Kyuubi mati cuma karena itu kufufufu...(?) Makasih doanya ^^)

**Yuki no Fujisaki** (makasih doanya dan maaf kalau updatenya lama ._.)

**Vionner97** (makasih doanya ^^ eh iya #headbang kenapa jadi 8 tahun coba #orz dan yep... Harusnya Sapphire, maaf saya buta warna #heh)

**Guest** (sudah ^^)

**Uzumaki Kaito** (makasih untuk doanya~)

**Skyesphantom** (saya malah berpendapat sekarang Sasuke ama Naruto tukeran kepribadian ._. #plak makasih doanya ^^)

**Swidler** (ga mati kok :3)

**Dikdik717** (belum sih~ tenang nanti ada saatnya ^^)

**Guest** (makasih :D)

**Yusagie** (yeah, karena ga seperti di Memory of The Otherself, disini Kurama belum bisa berkompromi dengan Naru .w. Tenang Minato ga mati kok xD entah berapa chapter... Author gaje ini ga pernah matokin berapa chap untuk multi ._.)

**Nakato-san** (ngamuk tapi cuma bentar xD 'f course tapi akan banyak perbedaan walaupun intinya sama ^^)

**AN Narra** (belum dibunuh kok xD #apa? Belum?!#)

**Nanao Yumi** (tapi Itachi tetap bunuh Shisui :( Kyuubi cuma bentar unjuk gigi xD dan 'belajar tersenyum ala Sasuke' menjadi satu hal yang aneh itu xD)

[ Wow, 60 review satu chapter OAO « dianya shock | makasih buat reader xD ]


	6. Best Present to Christmas Eve

**Forgetable Emotion**

* * *

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Best Present at Christmas Eve

* * *

"Membentuk tim Genninmu? Ide yang bagus, aku bisa mempromosikanmu menjadi Jounnin—"

"Tidak perlu Hokage-sama, aku akan mengikuti prosedur yang ada," Itachi yang tampaknya cukup lega mengetahui sang Hokage setuju dengan apa yang ia fikirkan hanya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun akan susah kalau sampai sang Hokage sendiri tidak menginginkannya untuk berhenti menjadi ketua ANBU, "aku ingin mendapatkan pengalaman lebih banyak agar menjadi lebih kuat. Jika saat itu tiba, aku mungkin akan kembali menjadi ANBU..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan surat pengunduran dirimu dan menjadikanmu tingkat Chuunin kembali," jawab Minato pada Itachi. Ia berfikir untuk meminta Kakashi menjadi guru Jounnin bagi Naruto, namun Itachi juga tidak buruk terutama ia bisa mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke adiknya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan kami?"

Itachi hanyalah bocah berusia 13 tahun, dan Minato ingin menawarkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya daripada hanya hidup berdua bersama Sasuke di bekas tempat tinggalnya.

"Tidak perlu Hokage-sama, saya sudah banyak sekali merepotkan anda. Saya akan baik-baik saja," jawab Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Minato tidak bisa memaksa, dan hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Nii-san!" Suara itu membuat Itachi dan Minato menoleh ke ambang pintu menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan cepat kearah kakaknya. Naruto sendiri membawa beberapa bungkus ramen yang ia beli untuk ayahnya dan untuk Itachi serta Sasuke.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau membantu Naruto membawakan makanan itu," Itachi tampak menyentil dahi Sasuke dan membuatnya mengaduh sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Naruto tidak ingin aku membantu membawanya," jawab Sasuke sambil cemberut karena kakaknya. Naruto sendiri tampak mendekati ayahnya sambil membawakan ramen yang dipesan ayahnya.

"Teuchi-san berkata kalau Chichiue-sama tidak boleh makan yang berat, makanya ia membawakan bubur saja untukmu," jawab Naruto membuat Minato tampak sweatdrop dan menoleh pada Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Begitulah, katanya orang sakit tidak boleh memakan ramen Hokage-sama," Sasuke tampak mengangguk setuju. Naruto sendiri tampak meletakkan bubur itu pada mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Minato sementara ia sendiri mengeluarkan tiga bungkus ramen dan memberikan duanya untuk Itachi dan Sasuke sementara satu untuknya.

"Padahal aku ingin ramen, hah sudahlah..." Mendesah kecewa karena itu, namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan sementara Naruto menatap mereka bertiga. Masih mencoba untuk tertawa seperti mereka atau minimal tersenyum. Tetapi...

Kenapa susah sekali!

"Naruto?" Minato melihat Naruto yang bibirnya malah bergerak-gerak tidak karuan mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun tidak bisa. Tidak bisa, ia selalu mempertahankan wajah seperti itu sebelum bertemu dengan ayahnya, "apakah kau..."

Ya, ia hanya ingin membuat ayahnya merasa kalau ia adalah anak yang normal. Itu adalah misi yang secara tidak langsung diberikan padanya dari ayahnya.

"Kau sakit gigi?"

...

Lupakan latihan tersenyum itu, untuk sementara...

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau meminta pada yang lainnya untuk mengajarimu?" Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyerah untuk mengajarkan Naruto untuk tersenyum mencoba untuk memberikan beberapa ide saat mereka berada di perjalanan menuju ke akademi dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, dan satu minggu setelah ayahnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ino-san, dan yang lainnya?"

"Begitulah, lagipula kufikir perasaanmu lebih terbuka daripada sebelumnya. Pasti tidak akan susah," jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa merasa senang dan tersenyum itu lebih susah daripada menangis atau merasa marah," Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah bawah. Ia tidak berfikir kalau ia akan melalui ini dengan mudah dan dalam waktu yang singkat, "aku merasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya..."

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu," tersenyum pada Naruto dan merangkul bahunya, "aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya! Dan kami akan membantumu..."

"Membantu apa?" Shikamaru tampak muncul begitu saja di dekat mereka, diikuti oleh Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba dan juga Sakura.

"Membantunya untuk tersenyum?" Sasuke menunjuk pada Naruto yang hanya melihat semua 'teman'nya. Shikamaru tampak menghela nafas sambil mengatakan 'merepotkan' namun pada akhirnya membantunya, Shino yang pendiam namun selalu bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh yang lainnya, Ino yang selalu bersemangat, Sakura yang awalnya pemalu sepertinya sudah cukup berani, Kiba yang usil namun cukup menyenangkan, Chouji juga selalu menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara.

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum," Ino yang pertama kali tampak antusias dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, "cukup aneh kalau melihatmu tidak pernah tersenyum. Bukan mengejek—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat batas waktu sampai bulan Januari?"

"Lama sekali, akan merepotkan kalau harus menunggu selama itu," Chouji menghela nafas dan tampak Naruto yang sadar kenapa Sakura memilih bulan itu.

"Maksudmu menjadi hadiah untuk ulang tahun Chichiue-sama, Sakura-san?" Naruto tampak menatap Sakura yang hanya mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Dan sepertinya semuanya setuju dengan itu, bulan September akhir, dan target mereka 4 bulan kedepan.

. . .

Sasuke's Leason (Part 2)

. . .

"Biasanya aku akan tersenyum kalau kakakku datang dan bermain denganku," Sasuke tampak berada di kursinya dan berbincang dengan Naruto di sampingnya, "mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk mengajak Minato-sama bermain hingga tanpa sadar akan tersenyum untuknya."

"Setiap Chichiue-sama selesai bekerja, aku selalu bersama dengannya dan melakukan sesuatu yang disebutnya bermain," Sasuke dan juga yang lain yang ikut mendengarkan hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Oke, sepertinya kriteria itu tidak berguna karena sifat overprotektif sang Hokage pada anaknya.

. . .

Chouji's Leason

. . .

"Biasanya, dengan makan enak kau akan bisa merasa senang dan akan tersenyum," Chouji yang tampak memakan potato chipnya saat jam istirahat tampak masih memakannya sambil menerangkannya pada Naruto, "cobalah!"

Mengulurkan potato chipnya dan Naruto tampak mengambilnya dan mencicipinya dengan segera. Enak, sungguh sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti itu. Tetapi—

"Sepertinya aku lebih menyukai ramen Ichiraku," nadanya sedikit menurun, "Chichiue-sama memang selalu tersenyum saat memakannya bahkan terus mengulanginya sampai mangkuk ke lima. Aku juga selalu mengatakan enak tetapi tidak bisa tersenyum."

Oke, semua orang juga tahu kalau itu adalah cara tersenyum yang hanya ampuh untuk orang-orang dari Klan Akimichi. Tetapi, mereka tidak menyangka kalau sang Hokage yang terkenal sangat berkharisma itu tampaknya bisa kuat memakan makanan seperti itu hingga bermangkuk-mangkuk.

. . .

Ino & Sakura Leason

. . .

"Mungkin dengan melihat bunga akan membuat suasana hatimu tenang. Dan kau akan merasa bahagia karena itu," Ino dan Sakuratampak mengajak Naruto menuju ke toko bunga keluarga Ino untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang ada di sana. Naruto tampak berjalan dan melihatnya namun tidak ada senyuman yang mengembang padanya, "bagaimana?"

"Setiap bulan selalu ada bunga yang dikirimkan oleh para perempuan untuk Chichiue-sama, tetapi sepertinya Chichiue-sama tidak pernah menyukainya," Naruto tampak melihat-lihat saja, sementara kedua gadis itu tampak sama-sama spechless dan sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tentu saja, walaupun sudah berkepala hampir 4, Namikaze Minato masih tetap menduduki pria tertampan di Konohagakure.

Dan tentu bunga itu dari penggemar atau lebih tepatnya stalker milik sang Hokage.

. . .

Shikamaru's Case

. . .

"Bagiku, saat aku tersenyum itu adalah saat aku tidak melakukan apapun atau terkadang saat aku bermain shogi dengan ayahku—walaupun itu membosankan," jawab Shikamaru yang tampak sedang mengeluarkan papan shoginya dan mencoba untuk menyusunnya, "kau bisa bermain Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyusun pion-pion shogi itu. Shikamaru tampak mencoba untuk menjalankan pion untuk pertama kalinya.

...

Hanya beberapa saat saat Naruto mencoba untuk menggerakkan pion kudanya, dan hanya satu kata yang keluar darinya.

"Skak Mat."

Ah, untuk melatih pembentukan strategi, di Ne pun ia sering bermain Shogi dengan Sai ataupun dengan Shin. Saat bersama ayahnya juga seperti itu, dan skor bersama dengan ayahnya, selalu seri.

Dan sebagai catatan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengimbangi permainan Shogi dari Shikaku Nara adalah Namikaze Minato.

"Shikamaru-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan setelah itu Shikamaru tampaknya malas untuk memegang Shogi lagi setelah dikalahkan telak oleh Naruto.

. . .

Kiba's Leason

. . .

"Bagaimana dengan bermain bersama anjing-anjing ini?" Kiba tampak membawa Naruto menuju ke kediaman keluarganya. Dimana disana cukup banyak anjing-anjing yang tampak menyambut mereka. Naruto tampak menatap anjing-anjing itu dan Kiba tampak menoleh padanya, "cobalah bermain dengannya!"

...

"Sepertinya tidak akan membuatku senang Kiba-san, Chichiue-sama terlihat tidak begitu senang dengan anjing-anjing dan selalu menghindar dari mereka," jawabnya dengan nada monoton namun tangannya bergerak mengusap beberapa anjing yang tampak jinak dengannya. Satu lagi korban sweatdrop yang disebabkan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Dan satu lagi gosip yang beredar tentang seorang Yondaime Hokage.

Diduga takut akan anjing. Pantas ia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan santai saat bersama anggota klan Inuzuka.

. . .

Shino's Leason

. . .

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oke, tidak akan berhasil jika bersama Shino," Sasuke dengan segera menarik kerah belakang Naruto yang hanya berpandangan dengan Shino dan tampak tidak berbicara apapun sama sekali.

* * *

Entah kenapa beberapa hari sudah berlalu, berganti menjadi beberapa minggu, dan saat sadar sudah tiga bulan mencoba segala cara untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum sedikit saja. Nafas mereka entah kenapa terengah-engah karena lelah memikirkan cara-cara yang sudah mereka fikirkan.

"Tidak menyangka akan kesulitan untuk membuat seseorang tertawa," Ino tampak menghela nafas lelah karena itu. Semuanya mengiyakan, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap mereka semua.

"Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian bingung..."

"Tidak apa-apa dobe, kami juga tidak bisa memaksakanmu untuk tersenyum dengan cara kami masing-masing," jawab Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh untuk menemukan sosok perempuan berambut indigo dengan mata putih pucat yang tampak bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang ada di dekat mereka, "dia?"

Tampak sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui semua mata tampak tertuju padanya. Bersembunyi kembali sebelum Naruto tampak menoleh padanya dan menyadari siapa.

"Hinata-san..." Berjalan dan menghampiri Hinata yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan Naruto, dan bahkan ia baru pertama kali bertemu langsung seperti ini, "apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ka-kau Kurama-kun bukan?" Naruto tampak sedikit tersentak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana Hinata bisa mengenal Naruto bahkan mengetahui tentang nama Kurama? Mari kita lakukan Flash Back no Jutsu.

. . .

Flash Back no Jutsu

. . .

Malam itu, Naruto yang disuruh oleh Danzou menyerahkan sebuah dokumen untuknya. Walaupun saat itu statusnya masih calon gennin, ia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari Danzou untuk mengemban misi-misi kecil karena ia yang sudah bisa menggunakan beberapa jutsu dengan pelatihan dari Danzou dan juga anggota Ne. Berjalan dan melompati atap-atap rumah, hingga ia tampak berhenti saat melihat seseorang bergerak di tengah kegelapan.

...

Menoleh menemukan seseorang yang tampak menyusul sambil membawa sesuatu dan terburu-buru. Merasa curiga karena ini adalah kawasan dari keluarga klan, ia segera mendekat dan menemukan seseorang tampak menculik seorang anak kecil. Terlebih sepertinya ia—yang sudah mempelajari semua tentang klan di Konoha—tahu kalau yang diculik adalah penerus dari klan Hyuga.

Mencoba bergerak, dengan segera ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di belakang kepala sang penculik dengan cepat. Ia tidak perlu menggunakan jutsu saat musuh tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

Dan seketika, tubuh itu tumbang dan ia menangkap tubuh seseorang yang tadi tampak dibawa. Seusia dengannya, seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek yang langsung sadar saat ia mencoba untuk memeriksanya.

"Si—siapa..." Menoleh pada penculik yang menyergapnya tadi, menoleh kembali pada pemuda itu, "ka-kau siapa?"

...

"Kurama..." Jawabnya dengan pelan dan tampak hendak meninggalkannya sendirian karena ia tidak merasakan bahaya di dekat sana. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terdiam, mungkin kaget melihat anak seusianya yang bisa menumbangkan penculik itu, "sebaiknya anda menjaga diri anda sendiri Hinata-sama..."

"Te-tetapi aku tidak kuat..."

"Anda hanya berfikir kalau anda tidak kuat," Kurama atau sebut saja Naruto masih membelakangi Hinata karena tadinya ia ingin segera pergi, "kalau anda berusaha keras, anda tidak akan mungkin menjadi lemah."

Menoleh sedikit dan Hinata tampak menatap mata Saphire milik anak itu yang entah kenapa sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Selamat malam Hinata-sama..."

. . .

Kai!

. . .

_'Ia bisa mengalahkan shinobi saat usianya 4 tahun? Ia monster!'_ Semua anak selain Naruto dan Hinata tampak jawdrop mendengarkan itu. Sementara Hinata tampak gugup dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"A-aku ingin membantumu, apakah aku boleh membantumu?" Naruto tampak mengangguk pelan dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin karena ia sudah pesimis apakah ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, "ka—kalau dilihat dari hal yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke-san dan juga yang lainnya. Semua memiliki kesamaan satu dan juga yang lainnya."

_'Ia sudah mengamati sejak kapan?'_ Sekali lagi fikiran semua selain kedua anak itu sama.

"Semuanya karena mereka melakukan hal yang memang disukai oleh mereka," Hinata tampak masih menatap Naruto yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "mungkin, dengan mengingat apa yang membuatmu senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum..."

...

"Menurutku tidak ada yang membuatku senang, kalau ada—aku akan tersenyum seperti yang lainnya..."

"Mu-mungkin kau tidak menunjukkannya, tetapi kau pasti merasa suatu ketika kau ingin terus melakukan sesuatu. Bersama dengan seseorang—" entah kenapa Naruto malah memikirkan saat ia berada di Organisasi Ne. Mungkin tidak ada masa kecil yang bahagia dan tawa yang dimaksud. Tetapi, ia selalu ingin berkumpul bersama dengan Shin dan Sai sahabatnya, "ataupun sesuatu yang membuatmu nyaman..."

Kali ini, bayangan saat ayahnya memeluknya, memberikan rasa nyaman padanya yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan sedalam ini selamanya. Senyuman ayahnya yang sama dengan milik Shin, lalu usapan lembut yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya selama ini, dan menganggap semuanya lewat begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah melihat kebahagiaan di sekelilingnya, ia hanya memusatkan perhatian jika seseorang tidak bahagia karenanya.

Perasaannya cukup tenang, entah kenapa membuat ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan matanya tampak membentuk huruf n. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman itu. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang ternyata bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya karena mengingatnya saja.

...

BLUSH!

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau senyuman Naruto yang benar-benar pertama kali terlihat memiliki kapasitas sampai 1000 Watt dan membuat semua yang ada disana tampak memerah hanya karena melihat itu. Bahkan Hinata yang berada di dekatnya tampak pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hinata-san, kau tidak apa-apa...!"

* * *

"Lakukan saja Naruto, kau sudah lolos ujian ini! Ayahmu benar-benar akan senang!"

Saat ini jam pulang sudah lewat cukup lama, namun Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto hingga dijemput oleh Kakashi ataupun Minato. Sasuke tampak berbisik hal itu, namun Naruto yang senyumannya segera memudar setelah kejadian tadi hanya mengangguk. Setelah melihat Hinata pingsan, senyumannya begitu saja memudar. Namun semuanya mengatakan kalau ia akan bisa melakukan itu jika ia merasakan hal itu lagi. Tidak perlu mengingat yang lalu, hanya melihat apa yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

"Naruto, maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu," Minato tampak melakukan Shunshin dan berada di depan Naruto, "pekerjaanku cukup banyak hari ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa Chichiue-sama..." Sasuke menyenggolnya saat mendengar panggilan itu.

_'Kau harus memanggilnya otou-san! Percayalah Hokage-sama akan lebih senang kau memanggilnya seperti itu!'_

"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya Itachi, Sasuke—" Minato tampak tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi segera membalas tundukan kepala Minato dan menggeleng pelan menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Dan dengan segera mereka berpencar menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Sasuke tampak mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto yang melihatnya dan hanya mengangguk pelan, "selamat natal kalian berdua..."

"Selamat Natal Hokage-sama..." Kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar saling membelakangi dan berjalan kearah masing-masing.

"Bagaimana harimu Naruto?"

...

"Biasa saja," Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang sering dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Tanggal 24 Desember, malam natal sudah tiba. Dan Minato tidak akan menyangka hadiah tahun ini akan menjadi hadiah terbaiknya.

* * *

"Aku sudah menyuruh para ANBU untuk membuat dekorasi natal di rumah, apakah kau menyukainya?"

Minato menggantung jubah Hokagenya dan menunjukkan pada Naruto rumah mereka yang tampak diberikan dekorasi natal yang lengkap di setiap sudut rumah mereka. Naruto tidak pernah mengalami hari natal, namun ia tidak memungkiri kalau ia menyukai dekorasi itu. Mengangguk pelan dan segera melepaskan sepatunya.

"Baiklah, setelah makan malam sebaiknya kau segera tidur agar sinterklas memberikanmu hadiah karena menjadi anak yang baik," apakah di dunia shinobi ada sinterklas? Entahlah, namanya juga fanfic yang menghalalkan semua kemungkinan.

"Sinterklas itu... Pria gendut dengan pakaian merah dan juga janggut putih," Minato mengangguk dan berfikir kalau kepolosan Naruto masih ada walaupun berada di organisasi seperti ROOT dan masih percaya dengan adanya sinterklas, "memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin..."

...

Sepertinya Minato mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan tertuju.

"Bukankah itu artinya ia adalah pencuri?" Jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian di Uchiha, Naruto semakin mudah untuk dibaca bagaimana keadaannya. Mungkin karena satu tembok telah hancur saat ia menangis.

"Tidak, ia akan memberikan sesuatu bukan mengambil sesuatu," jawab Minato sambil menjelaskannya, "ia bukan pencuri."

"Ia akan menuruti semua permintaan orang-orang?"

"Hanya anak yang baik sepertimu," Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Naruto, "apapun yang kau inginkan, pasti akan dikabulkan. Jadi, kau ingin apa?"

…

"Aku ingin… permintaan Chichiue-sama dikabulkan," jawabnya polos, namun tampak memiliki arti yang besar saat didengar oleh Minato. Membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum tersenyum selebar mungkin dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku tahu kalau permintaanku suatu saat akan terkabul," jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto sejenak sebelum berdiri kembali dan bergerak kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tenang saja, hanya memanaskan makanan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, _'aku ingin kau memanggilku tou-san, dan lebih baik lagi tersenyum padaku…'_

Naruto tampak berjalan dan duduk di kursinya—ia sudah siap dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya kaku untuk melakukannya. Mungkin, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan yang lainnya tentang perasaan gugup.

"Aku…" suara Naruto tampak pelan namun Minato bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Minato yang tampak bingung dengan sikapnya. Membungkuk hingga sejajar dengan Naruto yang langsung memeluknya.

"N—Naruto?"

"Aku menyayangimu… Tou-san…" suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar namun cukup untuk membuatnay membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya Naruto memeluknya, memanggilnya tou-san, tetapi juga mengatakan kalau ia menyayanginya. Apa lagi yang bisa menjadi hadiah natal yang terbaik untuknya.

"Tetaplah memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Aku berjanji," Minato tampak melepaskan pelukan Naruto sejenak untuk melihat senyuman yang mirip dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Wajahnya memang sangat mirip dengan Minato, namun melihat senyumannya ia tahu kalau itu adalah milik Kushina.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itupun aku akan tetap menyayangimu Naruto…"

Ia tahu tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari malam ini, dan ia benar-benar merasa kalau ini adalah malam natal yang terbaik untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Sasuke-san dan yang lainnya, Hinata-san juga membantuku—" jawabnya saat ayahnya mengakhiri pelukan. Kembali dengan wajah stoicnya, Naruto tidak biasa menunjukkan senyuman cukup lama, bahkan ia baru tersenyum sebanyak dua kali setelah sekian lama.

'_Aku akan berterima kasih pada Shikaku dan juga yang lainnya…'_

* * *

"Naruto!" karena memang liburan natal dan tahun baru dijadikan satu, Naruto dan yang lainnya baru bertemu dengan teman-temannya saat tanggal 3 Januari. Menoleh saat melihat Ino dan juga yang lainnya berlari kearahnya, "selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, Sasuke-san—"

"Tidak perlu menggunakan –san!" semuanya berbicara bebarengan membuat yang bersangkutan hanya diam tidak mengerti. Pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun tentu saja ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengerti kenapa tidak boleh menggunakan kata –san.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?"

…

"C—Tou-san sangat menyukainya, ia tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya," lagi-lagi senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Dan terima kasih untuk senyuman itu yang kini terlihat oleh semua orang di akademik, mulai sekarang akan banyak penggemar dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cara memikirkannya dengan cepat eh?" Sakura tampak tersenyum pada temannya itu yang tampak menatap semuanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa merasakannya saat bersama dengan kalian kok," jawabnya secara langsung mengatakan kalau mereka adalah salah satu kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. Tentu saja itu membuat semua yang bersangkutan terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Tentu saja kita akan berteman selamanya bukan?!"

* * *

6 tahun kemudian

* * *

"Baiklah, jangan lupa dengan ujian Gennin besok, kalian harus mempersiapkan yang terbaik," Iruka Umino, guru mereka tampak tersenyum dan menatap semua orang. Besok adalah dimana semua murid akademi mengikuti ujian Gennin.

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau mau mengajariku untuk ujian Gennin?"

"Tidak, aku yang ingin memintanya mengajariku!"

"Hei, aku juga ingin—"

Beberapa siswi tampak mengerumuni Naruto yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun. Dengan mengenakan kaus hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki, dan celana panjang putih, sudah cukup untuk mengeluarkan kharisma seorang Namikaze Naruto. Masih dengan wajah datar yang sama selama 6 tahun, namun ia sudah bisa mengendalikan senyumannya.

"Maaf teman-teman," dengan senyuman tipisnya, Naruto tampak berbicara dengan pelan, "aku harus berjanji untuk berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke..."

KYAAA!

Dan hanya dengan senyuman singkat sudah cukup membuat siswi-siswi itu berteriak kegirangan. Sibuk dengan itu, memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk kabur dari kumpulan gadis-gadis itu dan menuju pada meja—sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ajarkan aku menggunakan kunai?"

"Ajarkan menggunakan shuriken sepertimu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku di rumahku?"

Sasuke tampak risih dengan keadaan itu, namun tidak berkata apapun. Naruto bergerak dan berdiri di samping Sasuke saat itu. Semua siswi penggemar Sasuke tampak memberikan jalan pada salah satu idola kelas (bahkan akademi itu).

"Sudah siap Sasuke?"

"Heh, kapanpun dobe," Sasuke segera berdiri dan berjalan diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku Dobe selama 6 tahun ini," jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dengan wajah tanpa senyuman lagi.

"Karena kau bodoh..." Bodoh dalam hal melakukan kegiatan yang biasa tentu saja. Akademik, ia adalah Rookie at the Year(s) bahkan mengalahkan Sasuke yang berada dalam peringkat dua. Naruto tidak mengerti namun hanya diam.

* * *

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini?"

Enam tahun, dan tidak ada satu haripun tanpa Minato menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan memantau bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ia tidak ada. Bukannya overprotektif (menurutnya), tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin Danzou lagi-lagi menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke organisasinya.

"Berlatih dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke menarikku untuk kabur dari kejaran siswi-siswi itu," jawabnya dengan nada monoton, sementara Minato hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tidak pernah menyerah, dan sepertinya siswi-siswi itu benar-benar menggandrungi kedua anak itu (Naruto & Sasuke), "bagaimana bentuk ujian Gennin itu tou-san...?"

"Kau tidak pernah ikut ujian Gennin?"

"Para anggota council langsung menaikkan tingkatku saat mengujiku," jawab Naruto pelan. Sebenarnya Minato tidak suka saat Naruto menceritakan bagaimana anggota council memperlakukannya seperti senjata.

"Ada test tertulis—aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, test pertarungan—terlebih lagi itu, tetapi kau harus mengurangi kekuatanmu, test melempar kunai—kau mendapatkan kemampuannya dariku, test jutsu—ah, aku tidak akan meragukannya lagi," Minato menghitung test yang akan dilakukan nanti, "aku yakin kau akan lulus ujian itu!"

"Ya," tersenyum pada ayahnya, walaupun selama 6 tahun ini Naruto masih kaku untuk tersenyum, sudah cukup dengan senyuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto selama ini. Menepuk kepalanya dan tampak berjalan kearah rumah mereka sambil berbincang.

* * *

"Test terakhir, bunshin—" Iruka tampak melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto memiliki pengendalian chakra yang cukup buruk untuk ukurannya. Terkadang bunshin miliknya akan menjadi sedikit pucat, dan sebenarnya itu yang membuatnya khawatir tidak lulus.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu..." Membuat segel tangan dan dengan segera tampak mengeluarkan asap yang memunculkan lima buah bunshin nyata Naruto. Para penguji tampak jawdrop melihat sang bintang kelas itu bisa menggunakan jutsu tingkat B.

"Tidak usah diragukan lagi, selamat kau lulus ujian Naruto," Iruka yang mengumumkan kelulusan, mengambil sebuah Hitai Ate tidak dari barisan Hitai Ate di atas meja, namun memberikan yang sedikit lusuh pada Naruto, "ayahmu memberikanku itu saat pagi tadi. Itu adalah Hitai Ate pertama ayahmu..."

...

"Terima kasih Iruka-sensei," memberikan senyuman tipis dan membungkuk pelan sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Kudengar tahun ini tidak ada yang tidak lulus," pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam dan model nanas tampak berdiri di ruang Hokage. Shikaku Nara dengan beberapa laporan tampak menatap Minato yang masih duduk di depannya, "dan tentu saja yang menjadi Rookie of the Year adalah anakmu..."

"Begitulah, aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana tim 7 akan terkejut dengan siapa ataupun siapa yang menjadi Guru Jounnin mereka," suara ketukan tampak terdengar, Minato tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pintu, "benar bukan?"

* * *

"Tou-san," pintu ruangan Hokage tampak terbuka pelan menunjukkan sosok Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura disana. Naruto memang memiliki teman-teman seperti Ino dan yang lainnya, namun paling dekat dengan dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Naruto!" Minato mengecup dahi Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya, "kau juga Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk Hitai Atemu tou-san," Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar dan Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar juga. Tentu saja ia memang menginginkan Hitai Ate pertama miliknya saat ia lulus ujian Gennin digunakan oleh Naruto.

"Hitai Ate ini juga milik Itachi-nii," Sasuke tampak sangat senang menerima Hitai Ate yang juga diberikan oleh Minato pada Iruka. Hitai Ate milik Itachi saat ia lulus ujian Gennin.

"Dan kalau kau ingin Sakura, Hitai Atemu juga tidak kalah menarik daripada milikku dan Itachi," seolah mengetahui Sakura yang tampak iri dengan mereka berdua, Minato tersenyum pada gadis berambut pink itu, "itu adalah milik salah satu Kunoichi paling kuat di Konoha."

"Eh?"

"Ninja medis yang merupakan salah satu Sannin yang ada di Konoha," jawabnya mengingat salah satu rekan satu tim dari mantan gurunya itu, "itu adalah Hitai Ate milik Tsunade-sama..."

"Benarkah?!" Sakura tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang menjadi Shinobi, tentu saja ia fikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan Hitai Ate yang istimewa seperti milik kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana Hitai Ate milik salah satu Sannin ada di tempatmu tou-san?"

"Kushina mendapatkannya saat Tsunade-sama datang ke Konoha. Ia memintanya langsung pada Tsunade-sama," jawab Minato tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Ah, andai saja Kushina masih ada di dekatnya, "jagalah baik-baik Hitai Ate itu Sakura..."

"Tentu! Aku juga ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat sepertinya," jawab Sakura tampak senang dengan kabar itu.

* * *

"Danzou-sama," Fu tampak muncul di ruangan Danzou dan tampak membungkuk hormat. Sudah lama Danzou tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto. Ia tahu perkembangan yang dilakukan dalam waktu 1 tahun itu oleh Minato dan semua orang di Konoha—dan ia tidak menyukai itu, "hari ini Kurama lulus dalam ujian Gennin, apakah kita akan melakukan rencana itu?"

"Ya, tetapi kita akan menunggu sebentar lagi…"

…

"Baiklah Danzou-sama," membungkuk lebih dalam sebelum melakukan Shunshin dan menghilang begitu saja. Danzou tampak menatap tajam kearah Konoha di depannya dengan satu mata tampak diperban entah karena apa.

"Sebentar lagi—kau akan kembali padaku… Namikaze Naruto…"

* * *

"Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu siapa kelompok dan juga guru Jounninmu Naruto?" Minato tampak meminum kopi hangatnya di rumah saat melihat Naruto yang hanya diam membaca buku. Sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak…"

…

"Kau yakin? Sama sekali tidak sedikitpun?" Naruto mengangguk dan masih membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Benar-benar tidak ada rasa tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Ah, padahal tidak ada anak yang tidak ingin tahu siapa kelompok dan juga guru Jounninnya bukan, terlebih karena ayahnya adalah seorang Hokage.

"Tou-san… aku sudah pernah menjadi Gennin bukan, jadi ini bukan pengalaman pertamaku," jawab Naruto tampak tersenyum tipis dan menatap ayahnya. Ah, senyuman milik anaknya memang benar-benar menenangkan. Tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menjadi Gennin Naruto, apakah kau tidak ingin menyenangkan ayahmu sedikit?" memeluk anak berusia 12 tahun itu dari belakang dan membuat Naruto menurunkan bukunya.

"Lagipula, tou-san pasti memberikan tim yang terbaik dan guru yang terbaik. Apakah benar?" menoleh ke atas menatap ayahnya yang tampak tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja anakku, kau akan mendapatkan tim dan guru yang terbaik…"

* * *

"Jadi, apakah kau menanyakan siapa tim dan juga gurumu?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto dan dirinya berada di kelas dan mencoba untuk menunggu pengumuman dari Iruka tentang pembagian kelompok Gennin.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya…"

"Walaupun sudah 6 tahun kau tetap tidak mengasikkan kau tahu," Sasuke menghela nafas, tetapi tentu saja perkataannya itu tidak serius. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak 6 tahun yang lalu dan itu membuktikan kalau mereka saling mengerti, "Nii-san tidak berbicara denganku kemarin. Padahal kau baru saja lulus ujian Jounnin."

…

"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh?" Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sasuke baru saja akan bertanya saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Iruka yang membawa selembar kertas.

"Baiklah, duduk semuanya—aku akan menyebutkan pembagian kelompok Gennin sekarang. Tim satu—" Iruka tampak membacakan mulai dari awal dan semuanya tampak mendengarkan dengan jelas bahkan Naruto sekalipun, "tim tujuh, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto."

Suara 'awww' kecewa yang terdengar dari beberapa anak tampak membuat Iruka sweatdrop. Yah, karena status istimewa Naruto yang merupakan Jichuuriki dan juga Sasuke yang—diperlukan orang khusus untuk menanganinya membuat mereka harus berada dalam satu kelompok.

Sementara Sakura tampak sangat senang, bukan hanya karena berada satu tim dengan Sasuke yang ia sukai, namun juga berada bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Oi dahi lebar, kau pasti curang! Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan dua orang paling digemari di kelas dalam satu kelompok!" Ino tampak protes karena ia juga menyukai Sasuke dan juga Naruto, "sementara aku harus terjebak dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji! Itu tidak adil!"

Sebenarnya Minato memang mengatur agar Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji berada di satu tim. Yah, membentuk InoShikaCho generasi selanjutnya.

"Bermimpilah Ino-pig!"

* * *

Beberapa tim sudah dijemput oleh Guru Jounninnya mengikuti urutan nomor timnya. Tim lima baru saja dijemput oleh gurunya, dan sekarang tim enam sudah dijemput. Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tampak sudah menunggu di barisan paling depan melihat siapa guru Jounnin mereka.

"Disini…" menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berbicara, pintu geser kamar terbuka dan menunjukkan seseorang berpakaian Jounnin yang tampak sangat dikenal oleh mereka bertiga, "tim tujuh, aku adalah Guru Jounnin kalian."

Memberikan senyuman tipis dan menemukan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto yang tampak cengo melihat sosok pria berambut sedikit panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan sedikit keriput di dua sisi pipinya.

"Nii-san/Itachi-san!"

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi…" walaupun mereka sudah kenal tentu saja harus melakukan perkenalan nama saat kunjungan pertama secara resminya, "aku akan memimpin tim kita mulai sekarang…"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Sebenarnya kalau ga ada Multi Choice Plot bakal jadi shocking news ya XD #iyaapa?

Tapi saya hanya ingin menghargai para fans Kakashi yang bisa saja protes kalau saya membuat Itachi menjadi ketua tim 7. Dan inginnya chapter ini langsung certain tentang pertemuan Itachi dengan tim 7, tapi menurut saya kalau Naruto tidak sedikit memiliki ekspresi tersenyum selama 6 tahun rasanya ganjil.

Oh, hubungan Itachi + Kakashi sama Tim 7 itu kaya Kakashi + Tenzo sama tim 7, jadi masih berhubungan tentu saja Kakashi :3

Jadi, disini dengan sedikit bantuan dari Scene NaruHina, Naruto sudah bisa berekspresi tersenyum walaupun masih kaku. Apakah ia akan menjadi anak yang berekspresi normal? Tentu saja tidak semudah itu~

BTW tentang Minato takut anjing itu cuma pelengkap beneran XD ga mungkin kan Minato takut sama anjing XD

**Sebenarnya… saya itu pengen bikin Harem!Naru baik sama cowo maupun cewe… #beneran tapi takutnya ada reader yang ternyata ga suka Shounen Ai.**

**Apakah Reader setuju dengan Harem!Naru ^^? #plak (tapi ga ada pairing tetap karena ini family :3)**

BTW ini hadiah karena saya telat update kemarin ._. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin ada, tapi mau nunggu sampe UN selesai dulu XD #plak

**Makasih buat Comment dari kalian :3 sangat membuat saya bersemangat untuk mengupdate ^^**

* * *

Q & A

* * *

**Naqyu-qyu-qyu **(Tehe, makasih ^^ dan sudah diwujudkan pilihan pertamanya :3)

**LadySaphireBlue **(makasih XD dan sudah diwujudkan Itachi menjadi guru Jounnin. Yep, Naruto disini kaya Sai yang Cuma senyum kalau diperlukan. Tapi tentu saja senyumannya itu lebih tulus daripada Sai :3 hahaha XD bukan Cuma Sasuke yang bantu kok XD tuh temen-temennya juga XD yangmalahngebocorinkehidupanMinato)

**Yusagie **(sudah kok :D nih makanya bisa cepet update ^^ Cuma nungguin UN selesai aja :3)

**Vionner **(Eh ga papa kok, sudah review saja benar-benar membuat saya senang ^^ dia belum bisa ketawa tapi sudah bisa senyum :3 iya, tim sukses gara2 paman XD aw, makasih pujiannya :3 saya pilih nomor 1 ya ^^ karena kebanyakan pilih itu ^^)

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel **(Iya, sudah dijadiin kok XD tapi still ada Kakashi :3)

**Guest **(oke :Db)

**Namikaze . shira **(naaah, ga papa kok ^^ biasanya sih sampe 4000-an kaya gini Cuma kemarin ga dapet plot buat disananya jadi Cuma sedikit XD oke, sudah jadi Itachinya :3)

**Ninami Kirei **(Oke :Db)

**Earl Grey Bernvoureth **(change personality XD yah daripada kematian Shisui sia-sia ^^)

**Mendokusai144 **(maaf ya, karena semuanya pilih Itachi di tim 7 jadi saya ga bisa :( )

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(maaf ya nunggu lama ^^; romance… maunya Harem!Naru sih ._. Mau Yaoinya juga walaupun ga ada pairing tetap… Latihannya itu yang masih bingung disamain atau ga :-?)

**Abi . putraramadhan **(oke sudah diwujudkan ^^ dan yep, Naru sudah bisa senyum :3)

**AN Narra **(Oke ^^ hahaha XD Naru sekarang udah ga terlalu Stoic kok lebih ke kesan cool XD)

**GerhardGemi **(oke ^^)

**Fran Fryn Kun **(maaf ^^; sudah kok :3)

**Nakato-san **(sudah ^^)

**Chicken vulpes vulpes **(makasih ^w^ oke :D sip-sip, Kakashi pegang peran kaya Yamato kok :3)

**Swider **(oke nomer 1 :D dan MoTOSnya ditunggu~ ^^)

**Guest **(oke :3)

**God and angle **(oke ^^ dan saya tetap akan mengupdate yang satunya sih :-/ but tetap update secepatnya kok :3)

**AzuraCantlye **(hahaha XD iya sudah kok :3 dan tentu saja akan ada misi dengan Kakashi :3)


	7. Bell Test

**Forgetable Emotion**

**Genre :** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Bell Test?

.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, mulai sekarang kalian berada di bawah pengawasanku tim tujuh," Itachi tampak tersenyum, beberapa murid kali ini benar-benar merasa kalau tim tujuh adalah kumpulan dari pemuda-pemuda tampan, dan merasa iri dengan Sakura. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak benar-benar merasa seperti ia berada di surga.

"Yaaa! Dahi lebar, bagaimana kau bisa dapatkan pria-pria ini dalam kelompokmu?!" Ino semakin kesal dengan keberuntungan Sakura sementara Sakura masih tampak tersipu malu tidak menghiraukan Ino dan semua siswi yang setuju dengan itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku menunggu kalian di atap sekarang," jawab Itachi sambil menghilang dari tempat itu dengan segera. Sakura dan juga yang kedua timnya tampak saling bertatapan sebelum mengangkat bahu dan bergerak dari sana.

-oOo-

"Apakah mereka terkejut?"

"Kukira ia sedikit terkejut," kurasa, yah bagaimanapun Itachi tidak begitu bisa membaca fikiran anak itu dengan terbiasanya dia melihat wajah stoic itu.

"Bagaimanapun kau baru tahun ini menjadi guru Jounnin, tentu saja ia tidak akan menyangka," Minato tampak berada di dekat Itachi menunggu ketiganya berada di depan mereka, "aku mempercayakan tim 7 padamu, aku tahu kekuatanmu akan bisa mengatur mereka..."

3"Tetapi tentu saja tes tidak akan kubuat mudah, bisa saja mereka gagal. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk meluluskannya dengan mudah," jawab Minato dan saat akan mengobrol dengan Itachi lagi ia melihat ketiga anak itu tampak berjalan mendekati mereka, "ah itu mereka."

"Tou-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tenang saja, ini hanya bunshin yang asli tetap ada di ruangannya," jawab Minato menunjuk gedung hokage. Ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkan pekerjaan miliknya dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan anaknya itu. Naruto tampak mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah mendekati ayahnya dan juga Itachi.

"Nii-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menjadi guru jounnin kelompokku!"

"Tetapi aku tidak akan bersikap lembut walaupun pada adikku," jawab Itachi sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke. Naruto tampak duduk di samping Sakura yang duduk diantara Naruto dan juga Sasuke, "baiklah, seperti yang sudah kulakukan saat di kelas tadi. Namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, dan aku akan menjadi Guru Jounnin untuk kalian. Sebelum memulai pengumuman dariku, perkenalkan diri masing-masing."

"Bagaimana dimulai denganmu sensei?" Sakura yang tampak benar-benar senang dengan penempatan guru dan kelompok itu masih tersipu.

"Aku? Baiklah, namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi. Hal yang kusukai...tidak ada yang spesifik sepertinya. Untuk yang tidak kusukai juga sepertinya tidak perlu dibicarakan, dan untuk cita-cita mungkin membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersama dengan adikku," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang sudah keburu sweatdrop mendengar perkataan sebelumnya, "baiklah, dimulai dengan Sakura?"

"A—ah, namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, hal yang kusukai adalah..." Menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tampak bingung, "yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino-Pig dan juga para fans Sasuke dan Naruto. Untuk cita-citaku, aku masih bingung untuk yang satunya...tetapi yang pasti aku ingin menjadi Kunoichi medis yang hebat!"

"Bagus, sekarang Sasuke?"

_'Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri...'_ Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap kearah kakaknya sebelum mengangguk, "Sasuke Uchiha, hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih serta berkumpul dengan teman ataupun keluargaku. Untuk yang tidak kusukai adalah orang-orang yang sudah menghancurkan klanku. Untuk cita-cita...memburu orang yang sudah menghancurkan klan dan membangun kembali klan Uchiha..."

...

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun?"

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto...hal yang kusukai, sesuatu yang menurutku menyenangkan. Dan yang tidak kusukai, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan... Cita-cita, untuk sekarang aku belum memikirkannya..." Naruto tampak mengatakannya dengan nada datar, membuat semuanya tampak sweatdrop, "mohon bantuannya..."

Dan diakhiri senyuman yang segera mencairkan suasana mereka. Ah, walaupun senyuman Naruto masih tampak kaku, tetapi selalu sukses membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian," Itachi mengubah mode bicaranya pada mode serius. Naruto dan juga yang lainnya langsung menanggapinya dengan serius juga, "kalian akan kuuji sekali lagi untuk menentukan kalau kalian akan menjadi Gennin atau tidak."

-oOo-

"Bagaimana perkenalan hari ini? Bunshinku masih belum kulepaskan setelah bersama dengan Itachi," Minato menatap Naruto yang berada di ruangannya setelah perkenalan selesai. Sebut saja Kakashi terkadang meminta Naruto untuk mengawasi ayahnya dan itu benar-benar berguna.

"Bukankah itu bukan bunshin tou-san? Yang ada di atap tadi adalah tou-san bukan?" Membaca gulungan di tangannya sambil berbicara, tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan shock dari ayahnya. Yah, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu tidak salah tentu saja-karena ia memang yang berada di atap itu. Padahal ia sudah memakai kagebunshin yang tidak mudah untuk dibedakan dengan tubuh asli.

"Apakah kau marah Naruto?"

...

"Untuk apa? Tou-san pasti benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaan tou-san, sesekali membiarkan tou-san bersantai juga tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kembali membaca gulungan di depannya. Minato tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum. Bagaimanapun sikap Naruto yang datar, namun ia masih memikirkan apa yang difikirkan oleh orang lain.

"Apakah kau merasa bersemangat untuk melihat ujian yang akan diberikan oleh Itachi-kun?"

"Sedikit," Minato mengharapkan jawaban itu namun tidak menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar akan menjawab seperti itu, "aku belum pernah sama sekali mendapatkan kelompok gennin begitu juga guru Jounnin. Entahlah, rasanya menyenangkan..."

"Akan banyak hal menyenangkan yang akan kau temukan setelah ini," menepuk kepala Naruto saat Minato tampak berada di dekatnya, tersenyum lebar, "aku yakin itu!"

...

"Ya!"

-oOo-

"Yang aku tahu, Itachi-nii menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul disini. Tetapi kemana dia—" Sasuke tampak menggerutu saat ia dan juga kedua teman satu timnya berada di tempat latihan yang berada di dekat monumen batu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat itu, namun yang pasti tidak sebentar.

"Mungkin tersesat…?"

…

"Tidak mungkin," Sasuke dan Sakura mengibaskan tangan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Bagaimanapun, membayangkan seorang Uchiha Itachi tersesat lebih susah untuk dibayangkan daripada melihat tonton yang memiliki sayap dan terbang.

Mereka berbincang beberapa saat sebelum seseorang muncul begitu saja, dan mereka tahu kalau itu adalah guru jounnin mereka.

"Maaf, ada kucing hitam yang melintas di depanku dan aku harus memutar jalan kemari—" Sasuke dan juga Sakura tampak _sweatdrop _sementara Naruto tampak bingung hubungan antara kucing hitam dengan memutar jalan. Tetapi sudahlah…

"Sudahlah nii-san—"

"Sasuke, kau harus memanggilku sensei kalau sedang dalam tim," jawab Itachi tampak mengacak rambut Sasuke yang menggerutu pelan karena kakaknya selalu menganggapnya anak kecil seperti itu, "baiklah, yang akan kita lakukan adalah…"

Melempar sebuah lonceng pada Sakura.

"Jangan biarkan lonceng itu kuambil, dan yang lebih penting—" menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan mangekyo sharingan miliknya, "—jangan biarkan kalian terjebak dalam genjutsuku…"

…

"Tunggu jadi bagaimana caranya—"

"Artinya, kami harus mempertahankan lonceng itu tanpa menatap matamu sama sekali?"

"Tepat sekali, dan ada saatnya pergantian pemegang lonceng, dimulai dengan Sakura, lalu 10 menit kemudian harus berpindah. Aku tidak akan berlama-lama melakukan test ini, cukup 1 jam mulai dari aku menekan jam ini—" jawab Itachi melihat jam yang ia bawa dan ia letakkan diatas balok kayu yang ada disana, "aku tidak perlu tahu siapa yang akan membawa lonceng itu. Jadi yang akan dilihat disini tentu saja, cara kalian mengatasi keadaan seperti ini, lalu cara kalian mempertahankan sesuatu dan mengatur strategi."

Mereka mengangguk, sampai disini mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi.

"Siapapun yang saat itu membawa lonceng dan aku berhasil mendapatkannya, maka kalian gagal dan kembali ke akademik," jawab Itachi mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari Sasuke dan juga Sakura, sementara Naruto tampak hanya diam memikirkannya, "begitu juga dengan yang terkena genjutsu olehku. Bukankah cukup mudah, hanya mempertahankan sebuah lonceng selama 1 jam…"

'_Tetapi lawan kami adalah seorang Jounnin jenius…'_ bahkan Naruto berfikiran seperti itu begitu juga dengan Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Itachi tampak tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tombol di jam itu sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

"Oke, ujian dimulai dari—sekarang."

Dan dengan segera ketiganya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berpencar begitu saja menuju kearah masing-masing. Itachi tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melihat dimana mereka bertiga berada. Namun, tentu saja ia juga memiliki rencana yang harus ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun bukan hanya point yang ia sebutkan tadi yang menjadi penilaiannya—namun ada satu point utama yang akan ia nilai dari mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, giliran pertama adalah kau ototou—"

-oOo-

Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan kakaknya memilihnya sebagai musuh pertama. Ia tahu kakaknya sangat pandai mengatur strategi, dan ia tidak akan menyerang Sakura terlebih dahulu walaupun gadis itu membawa lonceng sekalipun.

'_Aku harus bisa menghindar dari matanya—tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi nii-san seperti ini…' _Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya dan memegang lengannya. Merasakan sebuah chakra membuatnya tahu kalau Itachi ada didekatnya.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu salah satu dasar yang harus diketahui oleh seorang Shinobi ototou," Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat gerakan Itachi sebatas dada hingga kaki. Namun ia tahu kalau kakaknya berada di jarak yang cukup jauh untuk melakukan pertarungan Taijutsu, "Ninjutsu…"

Membulatkan matanya saat melihat segel tangan yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi ia sangat kenal dengan segel tangan itu. Dan satu-satunya alasan ia membulatkan matanya adalah—karena ia tidak yakin kearah mana Itachi akan menyemburkannya karena ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

'_Ia bisa saja memancingku untuk bergerak!'_

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!" dan Sasuke terlambat menyadari kalau api itu langsung mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum api itu tampak menyambar, sebuah tangan langsung menariknya dan memanfaatkan api itu untuk membuat Itachi tidak melihat kemana arah mereka pergi.

"Naruto," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Tampak melihat Itachi yang tampaknya menyadari kalau mereka kabur bahkan menyadari kalau Naruto yang menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, kau bisa memanfaatkan pergerakan lehernya—" Naruto tampak menunjuk lehernya untuk memberitahukan cara pada Sasuk, "kau akan tahu kemana arah Ninjutsu itu ditembakkan, walaupun ada beberapa cara untuk mengecoh lawan—minimal itu akan mengurangi jangkauan serangan."

"Kau tidak kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu bukan?"

"Setelah ini 10 menit akan berlalu dan Itachi-sensei akan tahu kalau lonceng ada di tanganku. Dan saat itu, aku ingin kau segera pergi ketempat Sakura-san," Jawab Naruto menerangkannya, "aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu rencananya karena Itachi-sensei akan menemukan kita. Tetapi Sakura-san akan kuberitahu rencana selengkapnya…"

"Karena kalian tidak sempat untuk mengatur strategi, aku memberikan waktu kalian untuk berbicara—tetapi kalau terlalu lama akan membuatku kehabisan waktu," Itachi tampak berdiri diatas pohon dan menatap kearah bawah.

Dengan segera menghilang, Naruto menggunakan kagebunshin untuk melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi ototou," dan Itachi tahu kalau semuanya akan berbeda dari sebelum ini.

-oOo-

"Sepertinya Itachi-san memang tidak mengincarku dulu," Sakura di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke tampak melihat sekeliling. Mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu untuk memberikannya pada siapa lonceng ini kalau memang Itachi tidak menyerangnya. Sementara mencoba untuk berjaga kalau saja Itachi tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Sakura-san…"

"KYAAA!" suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul sukses membuat gadis berambut pink itu terkejut. Menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dalam jarak yang—sangat—dekat dengannya, membuat wajahnya merona, "N—Naruto?"

"Itachi-sensei sedang mengetest Sasuke-san, dan setelah 10 menit berlalu ia mungkin akan mengincarku, dan lonceng terpaksa kau berikan padaku bukan—" Sakura tampak mengangguk pelan masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, "—aku punya rencana lebih bagus…"

…

"Eh?"

-oOo-

Sasuke tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Ia cukup bisa untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dan itu sangat membantunya. Namun ia belum terbiasa bertarung seperti itu, dan ia benar-benar lelah dengan itu.

"Kau sudah bisa membaca beberapa gerakanku walaupun tidak bisa membalas serangan," Itachi tampak tersenyum walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke benar-benar tampak seperti sudah biasa bertarung seperti itu—dan ia tahu kalau itu karena penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Itu artinya aku belum puas sensei," sedikit canggung saat memanggil nama kakaknya dengan imbuhan sensei, dan Itachi mencoba untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya, "sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang…"

'_Sasuke banyak belajar walaupun Naruto hanya mengajarinya bahkan dengan hanya teori dan dalam waktu yang singkat.' _Itachi tampak tersenyum saat Sasuke mengeluarkan Shuriken yang besar dari tasnya, _'tetapi tentu saja itu semua tidak akan bisa tanpa ada arahan dari Naruto. Ia seolah pernah bertarung dengan pengguna mata sharingan…'_

'_Aku tidak sabar untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi…'_

…

'_Apakah Naruto adalah anak yang dimaksud Shisui?'_

-oOo-

"_Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan kembali dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti ini," Itachi tampak menatap sahabatnya itu yang kembali dengan beberapa perban melilit tangan dan juga bagian lututnya, "kukira kau hanya melatih seorang Chuunin bukan?"_

"_Begitulah, tetapi bocah ini berbeda," Shisui tampak duduk dan mencoba mengobati luka sisa yang belum tertutup oleh perban, "ia benar-benar menangkap setiap apa yang menjadi gerakanku. Hampir saja aku kalah…"_

"_Bocah?"_

"_Ia baru berusia 4 tahun," dan tentu saja Shisui tahu kalau Itachi akan terkejut mendengarnya, "kudengar ia akan dipromosikan menjadi ANBU 1 tahun lagi. Tetapi aku tidak heran dengan kemampuannya yang seperti itu…"_

…

"_Aku tidak sabar untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi…"_

-oOo-

KRIIIIING

Suara jam beker yang memang sangat keras itu tampak terdengar membuyarkan lamunannya. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak ada di depannya, sepertinya ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan ingatan tentang mendiang sahabatnya itu hingga tidak melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sementara Sasuke tampak berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah shuriken besar tadi dan siap untuk melemparnya kearah Itachi.

'_Kena!' _tampak mencoba untuk melihat apakah berhasil, namun saat shuriken besar itu akan mengenai kakaknya, tubuh itu sudah berubah menjadi gagak dan menghilang begitu saja. Membulatkan matanya, dengan segera menuju kearah dimana Itachi menghilang. Sepertinya dengan cepat Itachi berganti posisi dengan kawarimi dengan bunshinnya yang terbuat dari gagak,_ 'aku harus segera ke tempat Sakura...'_

Dan dengan segera Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya sesuai dengan rencana Naruto. Ia tidak suka mengakuinya, tetapi sepertinya Naruto mengetahui benar cara melawan kakaknya minimal mempertahankan lonceng itu.

-oOo-

Naruto sengaja berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke dan juga Sakura, menunggu Itachi yang kalau perkiraannya benar akan mengincarnya saat ini. Yah, sebut saja instingnya selama 5 tahun berada dalam pengawasan dari Danzo dan menjadi 'alat' serta 'senjata'nya.

Lonceng tampak terikat menjadi gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya karena menurutnya tempat itu tidak mudah untuk diambil dan bisa dengan mudah digerakkan dan dihindari dari serangan yang mungkin dilancarkan Itachi.

"Aku mendengar Shisui pernah menjadi latih tandingmu," suara Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul tidak membuat Naruto langsung menoleh. Ia tahu letak Itachi, namun ia tidak boleh gegabah langsung berhadapan dengan Itachi, "dan ia sangat memujimu."

"Shisui-san benar-benar orang yang hebat," jawab Naruto yang tentu saja mengenal pengguna sharingan pertama yang pernah ia lawan. Yah walaupun pada saat itu tentu saja ia kalah, tetapi itu memberikannya banyak pelajaran menarik tentang cara melawan seorang pengguna Sharingan.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak beranggapan aku tidak sehebat dia, Naruto—" dan saat sadar Itachi sudah berada di depan Naruto. Cukup untuk membuatnya membulatkan matanya dan sedikit tersentak. Mundur ke belakang dan tampak sudah siap dengan kunainya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana performamu dalam menggunakan Taijutsu, tidak keberatan bukan?" Itachi tampak tersenyum namun dengan segera bergerak cepat menuju kearah Naruto. Naruto yang sedikit tidak siap dengan segera menahan serangan pertama—tendangan kanan dengan tangan kirinya.

Belum selesai dengan itu saat Itachi langsung menggunakan serangan beruntun yang juga ditahan dengan kecepatan yang sama oleh Naruto. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto benar-benar cukup pandai dalam hal ini, dan tentu saja tidak mengecewakan.

'_Ia benar-benar sudah dilatih dalam tiga aspek dasar. Rencananya sangat bagus, Taijutsunya tidak perlu diragukan, dan Ninjutsunya kukira tidak ada masalah mengingat chakranya sangat besar—namun kukira ia buruk dalam pengendalian chakra,'_ Itachi kembali mencoba untuk menyerang, dan kali ini sepertinya Naruto juga berinisiatif untuk menyerang, _'kalau saja aku melawannya saat masih menjadi ANBU kukira aku akan kalah darinya…'_

"Tetapi tentu saja sekarang tidak," mencoba untuk melakukan jab sebelah kiri dan segera ditangkap dengan tangan kanan Naruto, "Taijutsu adalah serangan yang memiliki gerakan paling bebas. Namun, Taijutsu juga merupakan teknik yang paling beresiko terutama saat lonceng kau letakkan di pergelangan tanganmu seperti sekarang."

Naruto tampak terkejut saat Itachi menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mencoba untuk memotong tali yang mengikat lonceng itu. Namun saat itu Naruto dengan segera menendang lonceng itu dan membuatnya terlempar kearah atas.

KRIIIING!

Suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan lonceng yang tampak masih ada di atas mereka. Sepuluh menit lagi telah berlalu dan sekarang Itachi akan mengambil lonceng itu. Itachi mencoba untuk memanggil gagaknya dan segera melesat menuju kearah lonceng itu, namun sebelum lonceng itu tampak mengenai parung gagak, benda itu segera menghilang.

'_Apa?!' _menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di depannya, benda itu bukan lonceng yang asli. Berarti—

"Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berada," jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dan Itachi mengerti dengan apa rencana yang dibuat oleh Naruto, "sekarang, apakah menurut sensei lonceng itu ada di Sakura, atau aku menyembunyikannya sekarang di suatu tempat dan akan menyerahkannya saat kau mengincar salah satu dari mereka?"

Itachi tahu kalau Yondaime Hokage juga terkenal dengan penggunaan permainan kata-kata untuk menjebak musuh. Dan itu sebabnya, dengan shinobi jenius seperti Naruto, Itachi tidak akan terkecoh begitu saja. Itachi melihat Naruto yang membuat segel tangan.

"Suiton : Daitoppa!" mengeluarkan angin dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah Itachi, dan saat angin itu menuju kearah sang Uchiha, tubuh itu berubah menjadi asap dan membuat sekali lagi Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Kagebunshin?"

'_Berarti tubuh aslinya bisa saja—'_

-Beberapa saat sebelum Kagebunshin Itachi melawan Naruto-

"Sakura, apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto?"

Sasuke segera datang ke tempat Sakura berada dan mencari sosok Sakura yang ia temukan dibelakang pohon. Sementara mereka tidak mengetahui Itachi berada disana dan melihat mereka dan mendengar rencana mereka.

"Memberikan lonceng ini padamu, dan saat Itachi-sensei selesai melawan Naruto ia akan kembali seolah memberikan lonceng padaku. Tetapi kau bisa memberikan lonceng itu pada Naruto," Jawab Sakura memberikan lonceng itu pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk.

Tidak menyadari kalau sedaritadi Itachi berada di dekat mereka—dan tentu saja kali ini tubuh aslinya sementara Kagebunshinnya berada dan melawan Naruto ditempat lainnya.

"Begitukah siasat kalian?" Sakura dan juga Sasuke mendengar suara itu dan menatap kearah Itachi yang ada di dekat mereka. Mereka membulatkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menatap kearah Itachi secara langsung. Menoleh masing-masing sebelum mengangguk dan mencoba berpencar, namun dengan segera mereka berada dikepungan bunshin dari Itachi, "rencana yang menarik, tetapi belum cukup untukku..."

_'Sial,'_ Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menatap kearah Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mengajari hal ketiga, Genjutsu padamu Sakura..." Itachi seolah tidak menganggap Sasuke yang ada di dekat sana. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mau langsung terkena genjutsu yang dibuat oleh Itachi, "dan yang harus kulakukan adalah membuatmu terpancing melihat bagian manapun yang membuatmu bisa melihat kearahku..."

"Aku tidak akan mudah terpancing," Sakura sudah bersiap dengan kunai miliknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Itachi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Itachi dengan segera membuat segel tangan yang disadari oleh Sasuke. Dan saat itu ia akan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, dan Sasuke segera membentuk segel tangan dan berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Keduanya berteriak dan semburan api besar tampak bertabrakan seolah membentuk dinding. Api itu semakin mengecil beberapa saat kemudian. Serangan beruntunpun tampak dilancarkan oleh Itachi yang dengan susah payah dihindari oleh Sakura dan juga Sasuke mulai dari Taijutsu dan juga Ninjutsu.

KRIIING!

Suara itu tampak terdengar menandakan kalau Sakura harus menyerahkannya baik pada Sasuke maupun pada Naruto namun keduanya tampak sangat beresiko dengan adanya Itachi disana. Tidak disadari olehnya saat Sakura menoleh pada arah lainnya dan dengan segera ia memfokuskan chakra di tangannya dan membenturkannya ke tanah hingga tanah itu sedikit hancur.

'_Pengendalian chakra milik Sakura benar-benar bagus, sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis—'_ tampak Itachi yang pandangannya terhalang karena tanah yang hancur itu dan saat itu Sakura segera menyerahkannya pada seseorang disana, _'sudah dilemparkan? Berarti pada Sasuke—'_

Berpidah tempat dan melihat sebuah lonceng yang ada di pinggang Sasuke. Tampaknya sekarang Itachi harus melawan adiknya dan serius untuk mengambil lonceng itu—atau ia akan kehabisan waktu yang hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi itu.

'_Aneh, posisi lonceng terlalu terbuka seolah membuatku bisa dengan mudah mengambilnya—seperti mereka sengaja memancingku untuk melakukan itu…' _Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih menghindari semua jutsu yang tentu saja kekuatannya ia tahan. Walaupun ini ujian ia tidak ingin membunuh adiknya bukan.

CRIIING!

Suara itu tampak membuatnya mengerutkan alis—mendengar lonceng itu bukan hanya dari arah Sasuke namun dari arah lainnya yang tampaknya dekat namun bukan dari Sasuke. Kali ini ia—mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dan merasakan chakra yang ada disana.

Dua—tidak, tiga buah chakra yang ia rasakan saat itu di tempat ini…

'_Naruto?'_ Itachi mengecek kembali, memang itu adalah chakra milik Naruto tetapi ada yang aneh, _'jaraknya…'_

…

"Begitu," Itachi tampak tersenyum dan kali ini membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang berbeda dan kali ini terlihat asing bagi Sasuke.

"Suiton : Daibakufu!" mengendalikan air yang ada di sungai dekat sana dan menerjang kearah Sakura yang ada disana dan tentu saja serangan yang tiba-tiba itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghindar—kalau memang itu adalah Sakura saat itu. Itachi bisa melihat saat tekanan air itu segera menghilang, tidak ada Sakura disana, "gerakan yang cepat Naruto…"

Sakura yang sudah melakukan Shunshin ke dekat Itachi tampak membulatkan matanya. Ia membentuk segel tangan lagi dan asap mengepul untuk menunjukkan Naruto yang ada disana. Melakukan henge entah sejak kapan.

"Kalau yang kufikirkan benar, maka saat Sasuke kembali ke tempat Sakura untuk memberikan lonceng sebenarnya kau sudah berganti posisi—dengan kata lain sudah melakukan henge menjadi Sakura. Dengan kata lain, yang melawan Bunshin milikku adalah bunshin milikmu bukan," Itachi tampak menghentikan serangan pada Sasuke dan menatap mereka bertiga, "walaupun aku cukup terkesan dengan pengendalian chakramu yang hanya sesaat terlihat cukup baik. Sakura memiliki pengendalian chakra yang sangat baik dan kau hampir mendekatinya…"

Naruto hanya diam sejenak dan melihat kearah Itachi. Semua yang dikatakannya adalah benar dan ia tidak bisa membantah lagi—rencananya sudah terbaca oleh Itachi saat itu.

"Dan kalau kau masih tidak mengerti untuk apa aku mengeluarkan jutsu Suiton selain untuk memastikan bahwa kau adalah Naruto, rekan satu timmu akan benar-benar dalam masalah," Itachi tampak mengaktifkan sharingannya (yang sebelumnya dinonaktifkan karena tentu menghabiskan chakra) dan tidak melakukan apapun.

…

"Gawat—"

-oOo-

Sementara itu Sakura yang asli, yang tampak menjadi navigator dan juga mencari celah untuk menyerang Itachi melihat semua itu dari atas pohon. Mengerutkan alisnya saat mencoba untuk menganalisa sekelilingnya tentu masih menghindar dari mata Itachi.

Saat ia baru saja akan melihat sekeliling Itachi yang dikelilingi oleh genangan air, dengan segera sebuah tangan menutup matanya dan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"E—eh!"

"Jangan melihat kearah genangan air—walaupun kau tidak melihatnya secara langsung, pantulan dari mata sharingan juga memiliki efek yang sama," Naruto tampak melakukan Shunshin kebelakang Sakura sebelum Sakura menatap mata sharingan yang terpantulkan karena genangan air jutsu Suiton itu.

"Pengamatan yang bagus Naruto," suara itu kini berasal dari belakang Naruto, saat Itachi berdiri terbalik di dahan yang ada di atas Naruto dan sekarang kepalanya berada di belakang kepala Naruto bersamaan dengan gagak yang berkumpul di sekeliling mereka.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk menyerangku dalam keadaan seperti ini Itachi-sensei? Aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat kau menyentuh lonceng di Sakura—" jawab Naruto sambil menatap kearah depan namun tetap fokus pada Itachi.

…

"Aku punya satu teknik yang tidak pernah kau lihat saat bersama Shisui, Naruto…" Naruto tampak tertarik dengan itu, dan mencoba untuk mendengarkannya, "kau ingat apa yang kau lihat di mata gagak itu?"

Naruto tampa sadar mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang ada di semua mata gagak yang mengelilinginya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum matanya membulat sempurna mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi.

Dan tangannya tampak turun begitu saja saat matanya tampak kosong dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang memucat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar seolah ketakutan.

"N—Naruto!" Sakura tampak mencoba untuk menoleh pada Naruto dan akan menyadarkannya.

KRIIIING!

Suara jam beker itu tampak membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mengambil lonceng itu dan melemparnya dengan segera kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto gugur," Itachi tampak mencoba untuk membawa tubuh Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak sebelum turun dan menatap Sasuke yang ada di bawah sana. Melihat bagaimana Naruto yang tampak tidak berdaya di tangan kakaknya membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut.

Terutama saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Naruto tampak ketakutan.

"N—Nii-san kukira sudah cukup kalau Naruto terkena Genjutsu bukan? Sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia—" bagaimanapun Naruto adalah sahabatnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto berada dalam genjutsu kakaknya.

"Serahkan lonceng itu maka aku akan menghilangkan genjutsu milikku," jawab Itachi sambil menatap kearah Sasuke dengan wajah serius membuat yang bersangkutan tampak semakin kaget mendengarnya.

Kalau ia memberikan lonceng, maka ia akan gagal—kalau ia mempertahankan lonceng itu, Naruto tidak akan bertahan sampai 1 jam selesai.

…

"Tch…" berdecak kesal sebelum melemparkan lonceng itu pada Itachi yang melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto. Sakura segera bergerak dan mencoba menolong Naruto.

"Sasuke, gagal…" melemparkan lonceng pada Sakura yang akan membebaskan Naruto dari Genjutsu Itachi, "kau melepaskannya dari Genjutsu, kau akan gagal dalam test ini Sakura…"

Sakura yang mencoba menggunakan "Kai" untuk melepaskan Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tampak terkejut dengan itu.

"Tunggu, nii-san kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan melepaskan Naruto!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya percaya begitu saja dan meninggalkan misimu Sasuke," Itachi menatap kearah Sasuke yang tampak masih tidak percaya, "seseorang yang meninggalkan misinya adalah seorang sampah."

"Kai!" suara Sakura tampak membuat Itachi menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang sudah perlahan sadar dan Sakura yang tampak menghela nafas lega melihat temannya itu, "menurutku, seseorang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah seseorang yang lebih buruk daripada sampah."

Itachi tampak menatap ketiganya sebelum menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kalian gagal mempertahankan lonceng ini bukan?" ketiganya tampak mengangguk dan sedikit kecewa terutama Naruto yang merasa keduanya gagal karena dia, "dan… dua kata yang tepat untuk kuberitahu pada kalian…"

.

.

.

"Kalian lulus…"

…

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Itachi-sensei benar-benar mempermainkan kita hanya untuk melihat bagaimana kerja sama tim kita!" Sakura yang tampak berjalan bersama Sasuke dan juga Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian berdua hampir gagal karena aku," Naruto tampak menghela nafas dan menunduk pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau adalah teman bukan? Seorang teman harus membantu sesama!" jawab Sasuke yang dibarengi dengan anggukan Sakura. Bertemu di tiga persimpangan, saatnya mereka untuk berpisah.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!" Sasuke dan juga Sakura melambaikan tangannya begitu juga dengan Naruto sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kearah rumah masing-masing. Naruto sendiri tampak menuju ke gedung Hokage untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

…

Berjalan perlahan, namun ia merasakan seseorang mengintainya—bukan hanya satu namun beberapa orang. Mencoba untuk waspada saat tiba-tiba saja yang ia lihat adalah bayangan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan berwarna merah. Rambutnya berwarna orange dengan mata yang unik.

"Siapa kalian…"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune—" pria itu tampak mengulurkan tangannya dan seolah sebuah tekanan muncul membuat Naruto terdorong ke belakang dan membentur keras sesuatu sebelum sebuah bola terbuat dari tanah muncul dan mengurungnya.

"Kau berhasil Nagato?" kali ini seorang gadis berambut biru dengan sebuah bunga kertas di kepalanya muncul dan pria itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Kita mendapatkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi…"

To be Continue

Hayo XD beda sama ffic sebelum ini, disini alur cerita bener-bener beda daripada di manga atau anime. Walaupun **mungkin **haku dan juga Zabuza bakal muncul (ga menjamin selain ada yang mau bantu cari ide).

Kenapa? Karena bahkan Memory of the Other Self stuck di misi itu karena ga dapet modifikasi misi ini dengan tepat u_u dan untuk penunggu MoTOS maaf saya stuck di misi Haku walaupun sudah ada bayangan u_u;

Dan bagaimana test buatan Itachi, apakah membingungkan atau membingungkan? XD #plak maaf kalau kurang dimengerti u_u

Dan pada akhirnya saya tidak akan membuat cerita ini menjadi Yaoi namun tetap Harem!Naru untuk straight. Is it okay? :3

**P.S : BTW saya ikut event di fanpage FB, bisa minta bantuan like comment di cerita saya? ^^ kalau ada kekurangan juga bisa di komen buat masukan :3**

**Ini pagenya : **

**m . facebook photo . php?fbid=448458898575870&id=153745344713895&set=a . 448456471909446 . 1073741826 . 153745344713895&refid=13**

**Kalau ga bekerja, cari aja di page Naruto Fanfiction dengan like 5k+ di event NFIC yang nicknya Mika Chrome, judulnya One Thousand Lantern, gambarnya Hinata (hitam putih).**

**Onegai ^^**

Btw maaf tidak ada Sesi Q&A untuk chapter ini ^^; I must back to work ^^;

Dan catatangapenting : saya mahasiswi kedokteran bukan pelajar :3 (karena ada yang nanya saya juga masih sekolah) saya cuma ga mau ganggu reader yang sekolah kok ^^ #kabur.

**Next Chapter**

"Naruto diculik?!"

.

"Kukira Naruto tewas—apa yang kau katakan Minato?"

.

"Jubah hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah?"

.

"Akatsuki—kelompok dari missing-nin yang dibentuk di Amegakure…"

.

"Kurasa…Uchiha Madara ada diantara mereka…"


	8. Akatsuki & Sannins

**Forgetable Emotion**

**Genre :** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Akatsuki & Sannins

.

Matanya membulat tiba-tiba, bulu kuduknya tampak begitu saja merinding dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah apa yang terjadi padanya ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak saat ini.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Kakashi melihat Minato yang tampak aneh-sangat aneh. Ia tidak pernah melihat mantan gurunya itu seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

"Hokage-sama, terjadi penyerangan di salah satu sudut Konoha!" Tiba-tiba seorang ANBU muncul dan segera melaporkan keadaan itu, "Umino Iruka diduga menjadi korban tunggal dalam insiden ini dan dalam keadaan terluka parah saat ini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anda walaupun keadaannya seperti itu."

"Aku akan kesana, cari Naruto sekarang juga," intuisinya benar-benar membuatnya mual dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. ANBU itu tampak mengangguk dan Minato segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha saat itu juga bersama dengan Kakashi.

-oOo-

"Iruka!" Minato segera menghampiri sang Chuunin yang tampak sangat parah lukanya dengan perban yang bahkan tidak bisa menutupi darah yang masih merembes. Mendengar suara Minato tampak mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan menatap sang Yondaime Hokage, "ada apa?"

"N-Naruto..." Satu kata, cukup membuatnya membulatkan matanya. Iruka mengetahui keadaan anaknya, dan melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekarang sudah dipastikan itu bukanlah kabar yang baik.

-Sebelum itu-

_Iruka baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya sedikit lembur karena akan diadakan penerimaan murid baru setelah test Gennin selesai. Menghela nafas, menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Suasana tampak sepi dan tidak ada apapun di dekatnya membuatnya cukup waspada._

_"Kita mendapatkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi..."_

_Suara itu membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya. Ia adalah sedikit orang yang mengetahui kalau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Namikaze Naruto masih hidup. Yang lain mengira kalau Naruto bukanlah Jinchuuriki yang waktu itu tewas ketika penyerangan pertama Kyuubi. _

_Melihat ada beberapa orang yang memiliki persamaan dalam pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam dan corak awan merah. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah bola tanah yang ada di dekat mereka yang bergerak seolah mengikuti mereka. Ada yang aneh, ia tidak melihat Naruto dan mereka membicarakan tentang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._

_"Apakah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi tidak akan menghancurkan ini?" Perempuan berambut biru pendek tampak mengetuk bola tanah di sampingnya._

_"Bahkan bola itu bisa menahan Kyuubi saat dalam mode ekor 6 Konan, tenang saja..." Iruka membulatkan matanya, orang itu benar-benar berniat untuk menculik Naruto yang ia yakini berada di dalam bola tanah itu. _

_Sekali lagi ia adalah sedikit orang yang mengetahui Kyuubi ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan menurut Minato sang Hokage, hanya Iruka dan juga Kakashi dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu yang tidak menatap Naruto penuh kebencian atau hanya sebagai senjata Konoha. Ia merasa sangat senang, bukan lebih karena mendapatkan posisi istimewa di mata sang Hokage, namun karena sang Hokage juga menyadari kalau ia tidak memperlakukan Naruto dengan cara berbeda._

_"Berhenti!" Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Iruka, namun saat sadar ia sudah berada di depan beberapa orang itu dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Ia tahu mereka bukan orang biasa, bahkan dengan pasukan ANBU ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan orang-orang itu, "kalian tidak bisa membawa anak itu..."_

_"Siapa kau..."_

_"Bukankah tidak penting? Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang kalian curi," jawab Iruka sambil tersenyum gugup. Bisakah ia minimal menghentikan salah satu dari mereka? Bisakah ia minimal membawa sebuah bukti yang menunjukkan keberadaan mereka?_

_"Nagato..."_

_Gadis itu tampak menoleh pada pemuda berambut orange di sampingnya. Tampak hanya diam dan menutup matanya sejenak sebelum maju di depan yang lainnya._

_"Aku yang akan menghadapinya, kalian bawa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," semuanya tampak menoleh pada pemuda itu sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu. Iruka yang melihat hal itu segera bergerak dan akan menghentikan mereka. Sebelum sekali lagi pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat tekanan yang mendorong Iruka menjauh dari mereka._

_Berdecak kesal, Iruka yang terlempar ke salah satu dinding bangunan bahkan hingga dinding itu runtuh mencoba untuk berdiri dan memegangi beberapa luka yang tampak didapatkannya karena benturan tadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawa Naruto, kapanpun._

"_Sebaiknya kau menyerah, atau kau akan terbunuh—" pemuda itu tampak menatap kearah Iruka dengan matanya yang tampak seperti spiral itu, "—kami hanya kemari untuk menculik Jinchuuriki, dan kami tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menghalangi kami."_

"_Siapa kalian…? Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan Naruto bersama denganmu," Iruka tampak mencoba untuk menyerang dengan beberapa kunai dan shuriken yang dibawanya. Namun sekali lagi, seperti sebuah perisai yang memantulkan serangan, Iruka bisa melihat kalau sesuatu menghalangi serangannya._

"_Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat—" menghela nafas, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kali ini bukan menjauhkan Iruka, sebaliknya ia menarik tubuh sang Chuunin mendekatinya. Dan dengan segera, saat Iruka tampak tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya ia menggunakan sesuatu yang langsung mendorong Iruka bersama dengan kunai yang muncul begitu saja hingga menusuk hampir seluruh tubuh sang Chuunin._

"_Ugh…" darah yang banyak keluar dan juga rasa sakit karena luka yang bahkan tidak terhitung jumlahnya membuat Iruka tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekat, dan berjongkok untuk melihat kearah Iruka dengan mata anehnya itu._

"_Kau tidak akan menang melawanku, apakah kau fikir kau akan tetap hidup kalau kau melawanku?"_

"_Aku hanya berusaha melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi," Iruka tampak menggerakkan tangannya dan mencengkram jubah hitam pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga, "meskipun aku harus mati, aku akan mencoba untuk melindunginya…"_

…

"_Begitu? Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana kalian semua bersifat naïf dengan mengorbankan diri kalian untuk sesuatu yang tidak abadi," pemuda itu tampak melepaskan Hitai Atenya, menjatuhkannya begitu saja di depan Iruka yang terbaring, "kami adalah organisasi Akatsuki—sebaiknya kalian segera mencari kami sebelum Kyuubi kami lepaskan dari anak itu…"_

"_Apa yang kau ingin lakukan…"_

"_Aku akan melihat bagaimana rasa putus asa kalian saat melihat bagaimana bocah yang ingin kalian selamatkan tewas di depan mata kalian," Iruka mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Ia harus menghentikannya, namun bahkan untuk bergerak ia tidak bisa sama sekali, "itupun kalau kau selamat…"_

-oOo-

"Iruka, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto!"

Minato tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya—ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan anaknya kembali. Akan ia lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Iruka mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sebelum menggerakkan tangannya dan memberikan Hitai Ate milik pemuda itu yang sengaja diberikan pada Iruka.

Sebuah Hitai Ate berlambang Amegakure yang tampak digoreskan mendatar.

"A—Akatsuki… Kyuubi… N—Naruto diculik oleh mereka…"

Membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tahu organisasi itu—namun Kyuubi…

Siapapun mereka sudah menangkap Naruto dan menculiknya. Dan satu-satunya alasan adalah karena mereka menginginkan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat sendiri akibat saat Bijuu dilepaskan dari tubuh Jinchuuriki lewat istrinya.

Minato tahu kalau ia tidak segera menyelamatkan Naruto, maka ia akan kehilangan kembali seseorang. Dan kali ini benar-benar kehilangan dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah seolah ingin segera pergi, bahkan ia tidak tahu kemana.

"Sensei, tunggu!" Kakashi sangat beruntung memilih untuk bersama dengan Minato. Kalau saja ia tidak ada, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Minato saat ini, "kau mau kemana sensei?!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka untuk melepaskan Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto!" Minato tampak kacau, Kakashi bisa melihat itu. Kakashi mengerti kalau Kyuubi dilepaskan, itu bukan hanya akan menjadi bencana untuk semuanya—namun juga menjadi bencana untuk Naruto yang akan tewas karena itu.

"Kita tidak tahu Akatsuki dan dimana mereka berada! Apakah kau yakin kalau Hitai Ate itu bukan hanya pancingan untuk membuat kita berfikir mereka membawa Naruto kesana?!" Kakashi masih memegang tangan Minato yang tampak berfikir keras karena itu, "kalau sampai kita terjebak, kita akan terlambat menyelamatkan Naruto sensei…"

…

"A—aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi Kakashi…"

"Aku mengerti sensei—makanya kita harus memikirkan ini baik-baik," jawab Kakashi menghela nafas melihat mantan gurunya dan Yondaime Hokage itu, "walaupun waktu kita sedikit, kita bisa dan harus memanfaat waktu itu sebaik-baiknya…"

"Baiklah…"

"Yo Minato!" suara yang tampak tidak asing itu membuat keduanya tampak menoleh. Menemukan pria berambut putih panjang yang tampak melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tahu siapa orang itu—pria paling mesum di Konoha, salah satu dari Sannin di Konoha.

"Jiraiya-sensei/Jiraiya-sama!"

"Hm? Sepertinya ada masalah dan aku muncul disaat yang tidak tepat," Jiraiya tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menghela nafas saat melihat raut wajah Minato yang tampak kosong dan juga serius. Hanya saat penyerangan Kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu ia melihat tatapan itu—saat mengetahui Kushina dan Naruto tewas.

"Tetapi sepertinya apa yang ingin kau katakan juga penting sensei…" Jiraiya tampak sedikit tersentak sebelum mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan sedikit bingung apa yang harus ia katakan tentang penemuannya yang membuatnya harus kembali ke Konoha itu.

.

.

.

"Aku menemukan informasi tentang sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki…"

-oOo-

"Aku kembali…" pemuda berambut orange itu tampak bertemu dengan semua orang di tempat itu yang tampak tidak lagi membawa bola tanah. Namun tampak sosok Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri terbaring di tengah mereka dan gadis berambut biru itu tampak menoleh padanya, "apa yang terjadi padanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya ia pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen," jawab gadis itu sambil menggeleng. Menatap pada pemuda di depannya yang hanya diam juga. Menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang, "kita pergi?"

...

"Ya," pemuda itu tampak berbalik dan berjalan bersama dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Gadis itu, menatap sang Jinchuuriki muda di gendongan salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan yang sejenak terlihat khawatir, "ada apa... Konan..."

"Tidak—hanya berfikir apakah kita memang harus menculiknya saat ini? Maksudku—ia masih kecil, dan mungkin tidak mengerti bom waktu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya," Konan hanya diam dan menghela nafas saat melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda di sampingnya, "kuharap kau memikirkan hal yang benar... Nagato."

-oOo-

Minato, Kakashi, dan juga Jiraiya tampak berada di ruangan Hokage setelah mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit setelah mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan dan sangat kebetulan yang dicari oleh Minato. Tidak akan ia membiarkan setiap detiknya sekarang menjadi sia-sia karena ia membuang-buang waktu.

"Sensei, katakan padaku apapun tentang organisasi itu! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu," tampak Minato yang panik dan terburu-buru membuat Jiraiya tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Oke, ia bingung dengan hubungan organisasi itu dengan Minato yang tampak panik dan juga tidak seperti biasanya, "aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto!"

"Naruto? Minato, kau tahu kalau Naruto sudah tewas karena ledakan itu bukan? Apa maksudmu menyelamatkan Naruto?" Jiraiya belum mengetahui apapun tentang keadaan Naruto. Tentu, ia tidak kembali ke Konoha sejak 13 tahun yang lalu dan baru sekarang menginjakkan kaki lagi.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto masih hidup Jiraiya-sama... Minato-sensei bertemu dengannya 9 tahun yang lalu dan Naruto kembali pada sensei 8 tahun yang lalu," jawab Kakashi yang segera membuat sang Sannin membulatkan matanya. Selama 13 tahun dan ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang itu, "Danzou menyembunyikan Naruto dan melatihnya menjadi seorang ANBU saat usianya 5 tahun. Namun, Minato-sensei berhasil merebut kembali Naruto dari tangannya..."

"Lalu, apa hubungan kelompok Akatsuki dengan Naruto?"

"Sensei tidak ada waktu untuk membahas itu sekarang. Naruto diculik oleh mereka dan Kyuubi akan dilepaskan oleh mereka dari tubuh Naruto seperti Kushina..." Minato tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuat Jiraiya membulatkan matanya sekali lagi. Terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menutup mata dan menghela nafas.

"Aku belum memiliki banyak informasi tentang orang-orang ini. Tetapi, mereka didirikan pertama kali di Amegakure. Kumpulan dari missing-nin ini memiliki ciri-ciri memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah," lanjut Jiraiya sambil menatap Minato yang mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, "untuk keberadaan dan jumlah mereka..."

Minato dan Kakashi mengangguk-angguk menunggu perkataan Jiraiya saat itu. Itu yang ingin ia tahu tentang organisasi yang menculik Naruto saat ini.

"Aku sendiri belum mendapatkannya!"

Tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan gugup, membuat Minato dan juga Kakashi sweatdrop dibuatnya. Jadi, walaupun Jiraiya mendapatkan informasi tentang Akatsuki tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berguna untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Tetapi, saat ini seseorang berada di dekat Amegakure dan mungkin saja bisa mengawasi apakah mereka ada di tempat itu atau tidak," Jiraiya yang tadi tampak tidak serius sekarang tampak menatap Minato dengan tatapan serius kembali, "tentu saja ia akan sangat terpercaya..."

"Siapa dia sensei?"

.

.

.

"Tsunade-Hime..."

-oOo-

_Keadaan Naruto benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak menyadari keadaan diluar kesadarannya sekarang. Ia hanya melihat kegelapan dan juga suara gemercik air di bawah kakinya. Mencoba membuka mata perlahan dan melihat sekeliling, kegelapan dan lantai yang basah yang ia rasakan saat itu._

_"__**Kemarilah...**__" Suara itu tampak memanggil-manggil dirinya, membuatnya semakin mendekati asal suara yang berada di dekatnya. Matanya yang kosong menerawang pada depannya dimana tampak sebuah penjara besar yang mengurung sesuatu yang tentunya besar juga, "__**ini pertama kalinya kau bertemu denganku bukan, gaki...**__"_

_"Kau adalah Kyuubi, sesuatu yang membuatku tetap ada di Konoha sebagai sebuah senjata... Apakah aku benar?" Kyuubi menatap anak laki-laki itu yang hanya menatapnya kosong. Tatapan yang sama dengan sebelum bertemu dengan Minato ayahnya. Mendengus pelan, Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya._

_"__**Che, aku tidak suka dengan bocah sepertimu yang seolah mengerti semuanya,**__" Naruto hanya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "__**yang pasti, kau harus bebaskan aku kalau kau ingin selamat dari mereka...**__"_

_"Mereka?"_

_"__**Tidak ingat, dengan mudahnya kau terperangkap dan tertangkap oleh mereka?**__" Naruto masih mencoba untuk berfikir sebelum mengingat apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi. Ya, ia tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu menggunakan kekuatan aneh mereka, "__**itulah sebabnya kau akan membutuhkan kekuatanku...**__"_

_Chakra merah berbentuk ekor tampak keluar dan seolah mencoba untuk menggulung tubuh Naruto dan mendekatkannya pada makhluk itu._

-oOo-

Konan tampak melihat kearah anak itu sambil terus melihat arah. Matanya tampak memicing saat melihat sebuah chakra merah keluar dan menyelubungi tubuh pemuda itu. Membulat sempurna saat tahu chakra apa itu yang tampak seperti air yang mendidih, dengan segera melemparkan shuriken kepada Naruto.

"Nagato!" Konan tampak menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya yang segera menoleh pada Naruto. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dan giginya tampak berubah menjadi taring. Chakra merah benar-benar menunjukkan bentuk rubah dengan dua buah telinga dan juga dua buah ekor.

"**Aku memang ingin bebas, tetapi aku tidak ingin menjadi peliharaan kalian,**" menatap semua orang disana dan tampak perlahan ekor ketiga muncul. Dan saat beberapa orang mencoba untuk bergerak, chakra berbentuk ekor langsung menebas mereka hingga terlempar.

-oOo-

_Naruto sudah berada di depan penjara itu. Kyuubi tampak menunggu anak itu untuk melepaskannya, dan tangannya tampak bergerak namun bukan menuju ke kertas mantra. Ia mengusap bulu yang ada di luar penjara, selembut yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu._

_"__**Apa yang kau lakukan kit,**__" menjauhkan ekor yang diusap oleh Naruto dengan segera, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. _

_"Dingin, seperti tempat yang menjadi 'rumah' untukku sebelum bertemu dengan tou-san," tampak tersenyum tipis dan mendekati ekor yang masih berada diluar penjara, "aku ingin membebaskanmu... Membawamu ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, seperti saat aku bersama dengan tou-san..."_

_"__**Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Gaki!**__"_

_"Apakah kalau aku melepaskanmu kau ingin menjadi temanku? Karena...rasanya sangat menyenangkan memiliki keluarga dan juga teman," Naruto tersenyum datar melihat kearah mata merah rubah itu. Kyuubi tampak terdiam dan membulatkan matanya dan terdiam sebelum menutup matanya._

_"__**Seperti kau akan melakukannya saja, aku yang membunuh orang-orang di Konoha dan aku yang membunuh ibumu dan hampir membunuh ayahmu,**__" Naruto kali ini hanya diam dan tidak mengusap ekor itu lagi namun masih menyentuhnya._

_"Tou-san mengatakan kalau kau dikendalikan oleh Uchiha Madara, dan kaa-san adalah Jinchuuriki sebelumku. Kau tidak pernah membuat kaa-san kehilangan sesuatu, itu artinya kau tidak sejahat yang orang lain kira..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian, karena tidak memiliki teman?"_

-oOo-

Kyuubi tampak tidak membiarkan mereka bahkan menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Hanya saja chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto tidaklah besar karena memang ia tertahan oleh penjara itu. Dan yang lebih penting ia kalah jumlah dari mereka.

"Aku akan menggunakan Chibaku Tensei lagi," pemuda yang tampak berambut orange itu mengulurkan tangannya dan akan membentuk bola tanah yang akan mengurung Naruto di dalamnya. Namun, saat itu tiba-tiba saja Naruto atau sebut saja Kyuubi mengibaskan ekornya dan membuat Nagato terpental sebelum sempat menggunakan jutsu itu.

"Nagato!"

Naruto menoleh pada Nagato yang tampak tidak terluka sama sekali. Kulitnya tampak semakin mengelupas dan menjadi berwarna merah. Ia benar-benar akan dikuasai oleh Kyuubi. Hanya dengan tekanan chakra, tidak ada anggota organisasi lainnya yang bisa bergerak saat itu.

"**Kau salah kalau menganggap kau akan berhasil menangkapku tanpa perencanaan, manusia...**" Kyuubi akan menyerang Nagato kembali saat tiba-tiba saja Konan tampak berada di depan Nagato seolah ingin melindunginya. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang perempuan itu, ia bisa membunuh keduanya sebelum ia tertangkap oleh bola menyebalkan itu. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak berpendapat seperti itu—entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan ayahnya yang saat itu melindunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Konan..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya—" Konan menoleh pada Nagato yang ada di belakangnya.

BRUG!

Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan Naruto yang terjatuh begitu saja. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan juga wajahnya yang pucat. Merasakan tidak ada lagi chakra Kyuubi yang ada disana, mendekat dan melihat luka yang disebabkan oleh chakra Kyuubi itu. Tidak seperti luka biasa yang langsung sembuh, saat itu tingkat penyembuhannya benar-benar lambat.

"Sebaiknya kita menahannya dengan Chibaku Tensei sampai kita sampai di Amegakure," Nagato mengulurkan tangannya, menyelimuti Naruto dengan bola tanah yang muncul perlahan dan mengurungnya.

-oOo-

_"__**Kau bodoh menghentikanku membunuh mereka,**__" Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang sepertinya memiliki andil untuk menghentikan serangannya tadi. Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu dan bagaimana caranya. Yang ia tahu, ia melihat bayangan ayahnya yang tampak melindunginya malam itu._

_"Ia akan merasa sedih kalau kau melakukannya..."_

_"__**Dan ia akan membunuhmu kalau aku tidak membunuhnya,**__" jawab Kyuubi membuat Naruto terdiam dan semakin menunduk. Yah, ia juga memikirkan hal itu dan sepertinya cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa membantah lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak menatap Naruto sebelum menghela nafas dan membaringkan kepalanya, "__**terserah saja, toh aku tidak akan mati—dan kau yang akan mati...**__"_

_"Otou-san akan menyelamatkanku, ia sudah berjanji akan melindungiku..."_

_"__**Heh, Yondaime Hokage? Kalau ia ingin melindungimu, kenapa ia mengunciku di dalam tubuhmu? Membiarkanmu dibawa oleh si brengsek Danzou itu dan membuatmu sengsara selama 5 tahun ini**_**—**_" lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Kyuubi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia bantah dari hal itu. Ayahnya memang mengunci Kyuubi, ayahnya memang terlihat membiarkannya selama 5 tahun berpisah dengan ayahnya tanpa ada sedikitpun usaha untuk mencarinya._

…

"Nona Tsunade!" seorang gadis berambut hitam se-bahu dan memegang seekor babi kecil di pelukannya tampak membuka pintu geser dan mencari sosok yang ada disana. Perempuan cantik berambut kuning panjang dengan dada yang besar.

"Ada apa Shizune..."

"Ada kabar jika Akatsuki baru saja keluar dari Konoha dan menuju ke Amegakure," perempuan itu tampak berbicara dengan perempuan bernama Tsunade itu. Mengerutkan alisnya, tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki di Konoha. Yang ia tahu semua Jinchuuriki Kyuubi—Kushina dan Naruto tidak ada yang selamat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar..."

"Tetapi sepertinya mereka membawa sandera dari Konoha," Shizune tahu kalau Tsunade mungkin tidak akan mungkin mau menyelidiki itu. Namun, Tsunade yang tampak meminum arak sambil membaca sebuah koran itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya," menghela nafas dan berdiri sambil memakai jubah hijaunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi. Terutama saat ia melihat urutan nomor lotre yang ada di koran dengan nomor undian yang ia bawa. Tsunade bukan orang yang memiliki keberuntungan dalam hal berjudi. Dan kalau sampai ia menang lotre seperti ini, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi atau sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

-oOo-

"Itachi, jangan sampai Sasuke dan Sakura mengetahui tentang ini." Minato yang sudah bersiap dengan beberapa orang yang ia tunjuk sebagai tim untuk mendekati Amegakure tentu saja termasuk Kakashi dan juga Jiraiya, "kalau keadaan menjadi semakin gawat, aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga mereka..."

"Baiklah," mengangguk pelan dan tampak Minato yang sudah menanggalkan jubah Hokagenya sementara hanya untuk misi itu. Akatsuki bukan kelompok biasa, itu sebabnya Sarutobi menyetujui untuk mengambil alih semua tugas Minato selama misi penyergapan itu berlangsung.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Menoleh pada beberapa kelompok yang Minato pimpin sebelum mereka mengangguk, "kita dikejar waktu sebelum Akatsuki mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kakashi, gunakan Pakkun untuk membaui posisi Naruto..."

"Baiklah Minato-sensei..."

"Kita berangkat," dengan sekali anggukan, semuanya tampak bergerak cepat keluar dari Konoha dan menuju kearah hutan. Minato, Kakashi, dan juga Jiraiya tampak berada di depan kelompok lainnya dan mereka bergerak menuju ke Amegakure saat itu.

"Sensei, kalau tidak salah kau pernah menetap beberapa saat di Amegakure. Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Minato menatap kearah Jiraiya yang membalas tatapan Minato. Ia memang pernah menetap beberapa saat ketika mengambil misi bersama dengan Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

"Cukup kacau, sangat sedikit penduduknya dan tampak seperti kota mati untukku..."

"Cocok untuk menjadi tempat persembunyian," jawab Minato sambil menghela nafas dan kembali terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat sekeliling, "ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Hm?"

"Semua orang mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ketiga dan terakhir setelah Uchiha Mito-sama dan Kushina. Dan kabar kematian Naruto 13 tahun yang lalu juga diketahui semua orang," Kakashi dan Jiraiya mengangguk masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato, "tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui kalau Naruto masih hidup. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki yang dikabarkan mati itu?"

Kakashi dan Jiraiya membulatkan matanya, menyadari tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato. Benar, bahkan Jiraiya tidak mengetahui tentang hidupnya Naruto hingga malam tadi. Tetapi kenapa Akatsuki bisa mengetahuinya.

"Apakah ada penyusup atau—" mengingat sesuatu yang baru ia sadari, satu orang selain sedikit otang yang mengetahui Naruto sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi masih hidup adalah, "—Uchiha Madara..."

"Apa?"

"Kakashi, kau ingat saat pembantaian klan Uchiha bukan? Madara yang membunuh semuanya dan ia mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," Kakashi yang memang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhadapan dengan Madara saat itu selain Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi maksud sensei..."

"Uchiha Madara adalah anggota Akatsuki..."

-oOo-

"Kita sudah sampai," Konan tampak menatap kearah desa yang diguyur hujan cukup lebat itu. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada sama sekali orang yang berlalu lalang bahkan hewan sekalipun. Nagato hanya diam menatap kearah desa itu, "ada apa Nagato?"

"Seseorang berada disini..."

"Huh?" Konan menatap kearah sekeliling, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato.

"Pengamatanmu cukup mengagumkan," suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibarengi dengan sebuah serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan dari belakang Nagato. Sebelum mengenainya, tampak Nagato mengulurkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja gerakan serangan itu terhenti, "apa!"

"Seranganmu tidak akan mengenaiku," Nagato yang wajahnya tertutup oleh jubah hitam akatsukinya tampak menatap kearah penyerang itu, "Tsunade Senju..."

Tsunade tampak mencoba untuk meempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk serangan selanjutnya. Menatap pada orang-orang yang ada di depannya sambil menganalisa apa yang tadi membuat serangannya tidak mengenai pemuda itu. Menoleh pada bola tanah yang ada disana, sandera dari Konoha yang disebutkan tidak ada. Maka ia berfikir kalau sandera itu berada di dalam sana.

"Aku mendengar kalian membawa seseorang dari Konoha. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawanya," Tsunade tampak menoleh pada Nagato yang menatapnya dengan tajam dari balik jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali sebagian wajahnya.

"Kukira kau tidak pernah lagi mengurus urusan Konoha setelah apa yang terjadi pada kekasihmu dan juga adik laki-lakimu," Nagato melihat Tsunade yang menatapnya semakin tajam. Ia tidak pernah menyukai seseorang yang membicarakan tentang dua orang yang paling berharga untuknya itu, "dan asal kau tahu—aku tidak akan memberikan anak ini padamu..."

'_Anak? Untuk apa mereka menculik anak kecil dari Konoha—_'

"Melihat dari tatapanmu, kurasa kau belum tahu apapun yang terjadi di Konoha termasuk masalah anak yang ada di tangan kami sekarang," beberapa dari mereka tampak menyerang kearah Tsunade. Seseorang bertubuh besar dengan beberapa benda berwarna hitam tabung berada di tubuhnya. Bergerak dan segera menyerang dengan brutal, membuat Tsunade harus menghindar.

Daya serang dari orang itu juga tampak sangat besar hingga menghancurkan tanah yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Melihat serangan demi serangan yang terjadi, ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan menang melawan mereka berenam sendirian bahkan jika bersama dengan Shizune ataupun beberapa ANBU.

Ia tidak pernah berencana untuk melawan mereka, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyelamatkan siapapun yang disandera oleh mereka. Entah kenapa ia harus dan akan benar-benar bersyukur kalau ia bisa menyelamatkan anak itu.

Menggigit jempolnya dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Seekor siput besar tampak muncul begitu saja dibawah Tsunade yang tampak berada di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu tampak hanya menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan datar, tidak ada sama sekali rasa takut melihat Kuchiyose milik salah satu Sannin yang ada di Konoha itu.

'_Aku tidak memiliki rencana yang matang—yang bisa kulakukan adalah menyelamatkan anak itu terlebih dahulu,_' Tsunade tampak berdecak kesal dan melihat ke bawah ketempat dimana siput itu berada disana, "Katsuyu, kau bisa menghancurkan bola tanah itu?"

"Kucoba, karena sepertinya bola itu terbuat dari chakra yang sangat besar dan lagi—chakra yang terkurung di dalamnya," Katsuyu tampak merasakan chakra berwarna merah di dalamnya, "mirip—atau bahkan benar-benar chakra Kyuubi…"

"Tetapi Kushina dan juga Naruto—semua yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sudah tewas!"

"Entahlah Tsunade-san, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan—" Katsuyu tampak menatap keenam orang yang ada disana. Mengerutkan alisnya, ia benar-benar harus membawa anak ini ke Konoha dan menanyakan semuanya pada Minato, "awas!"

Tsunade tampak terkejut saat sebuah serangan tampak menuju ke arahnya. Dengan segera menghindar dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Mencoba untuk mencari celah dari pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Nagato saat itu. Mencoba untuk sekali lagi memfokuskan chakra di kakinya dan dengan segera menyerang menggunakan tumit kakinya. Tanah yang ada di bawahnya tampak bergerak dan tertahan lagi-lagi oleh sebuah perisai tidak kasat mata.

Katsuyu mencoba untuk membuat kloning dirinya yang tampak berukuran kecil. Bergerak menuju ke dalam perisai itu, saat perisai itu tidak aktif.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengalihkan mereka semua, kau hancurkan bola besar itu..."

"Baiklah, Tsunade-san!" Tsunade mencoba untuk menyerang orang di kelompok itu selain seseorang yang bernama Nagato. Yang bertubuh besar, maupun yang bisa menggunakan hewan sepergi Aburame. Namun tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang tampak berbicara selain pemuda bernama Nagato.

DRAK!

Tekanan yang hebat membuat keduanya tersentak. Menoleh pada Katsuyu, saat Tsunade menyadari kalau bola tanah itu perlahan retak. Namun Kuchiyose miliknya itu juga tampak terkejut dengan sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat itu. Tekanan chakra yang bahkan membuat semua yang ada disana susah untuk bergerak.

"K—Kyuubi..." Dari balik lubang yang tercipta di bola tanah itu, tampak sepasang mata merah menyala yang tampak disana. Saat sosok itu tampak keluar dari bola tanah, Naruto hanya diam dengan mata merah yang kosong dan juga chakra berwarna kuning terang disekelilingnya.

"Minato? Tidak—"

"Ia bisa menembus Chibaku Tensei?!" Konan tampak terkejut melihat Naruto, sementara Nagato tampak menghalangi Konan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan chakraku sepenuhnya, tidak kusangka ia bisa menghancurkannya—" Naruto yang melihat Nagato dan juga yang lainnya tampak bergerak cepat dan menyerang semua orang. Bahkan dengan chakra berwarna kuning menyala itu yang membentuk seperti sebuah cakar yang menyelimuti tangannya ia bisa menyerang mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi, chakra Kyuubi—siapa dia..."

"Tetapi chakra itu memakan chakra milik anak itu," Katsuyu mencoba untuk mendeteksinya, "kalau dibiarkan maka ia akan dalam bahaya!"

"Aku harus menghentikannya kalau begitu..." Tetapi ia harus menemukan celah untuk menggunakan jutsunya yang bisa menghentikan pergerakan anak itu sedikit saja. Saat ia mencoba untuk memperhatikan lagi, saat itu Naruto bergerak kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi.

Terkejut, membuat Tsunade tampak menghindar dengan susah payah. Naruto terus menyerang, bahkan tekanan chakra mampu membuat Tsunade terluka pada tubuhnya. Katsuyu yang terpecah menjadi bagian kecil tampak berada di punggung Tsunade.

"Aku harus menggunakan Tsuuten Kyaku untuk mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya," Tsunade mencoba untuk berpindah sedikit hingga berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto sebelum ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menendang tanah yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat tanah itu bergejolak dan membuat beberapa membentuk perisai yang memisahkan ia dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut karena tanah yang bergejolak itu mundur sejenak sebelum melihat Tsunade yang tampak bergerak maju dengan tangan yang dialiri chakra petir siap untuk menyerangnya. Mengerang pada titik syaraf gerakan dan juga kesadarannya—membuat Naruto tampak perlahan tidak sadarkan diri.

...

"Hh..." Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia sengaja menggunakan chakra yang lebih besar untuk membuat tanah yang begejolak itu, atau Naruto akan bisa menghindarinya. Memegang tubuh Naruto dan memeriksanya, '_ia benar-benar mirip dengan Minato. Dan tiga buah tanda di pipinya ini—_'

"Serahkan bocah itu pada kami..."

"Apakah kau fikir aku akan melakukannya?" Tsunade mencoba untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Nagato dan Konan—satu-satunya yang saat itu masih bisa bergerak bebas sementara yang lainnya tampak terlihat tidak bisa bergerak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lainnya—" mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tsunade dan Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka berdua tertarik kearah Nagato seperti sebuah magnet. Sementara di depan Nagato tampak salah satu dari orang di kelompok itu yang menggunakan banyak senjata di tubuhnya dan siap menyerang Tsunade.

'_Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak menghindar!_' Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan Tsunade mencoba untuk mendekap Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai bercabang tiga menancap di dekat Tsunade begitu juga di jarak yang cukup jauh dengan mereka. Dan ketika sadar, Tsunade tampak merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, dan sebuah bom asap dijatuhkan di dekatnya membuat Nagato dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan ketika membuka mata, masih dengan Naruto yang ada di dekapannya yang ia lihat adalah sosok pria berambut kuning dan juga dua pria lain berambut putih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsunade-Hime?!" Jiraiya, tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Tsunade dan juga Naruto. Minato sendiri langsung menurunkan Tsunade dan melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

"Minato, Jiraiya, ada apa ini!"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Tsunade-Hime," Minato menatap kearah Naruto sebelum menoleh pada kepulan asap yang tampak menipis dengan cepat karena air hujan itu. Menemukan sosok ketujuh orang itu yang tampak menatap mereka dari balik Hoodie itu.

'_Jiraiya-sensei..._' Menatap dengan mata aneh mereka kearah Jiraiya sebelum menutupi wajah mereka lagi dan Nagato menoleh pada Konan, "kita pergi untuk sekarang..."

Konan hanya mengangguk dan segera bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Minato, Jiraiya, dan juga Tsunade sempat untuk mengejar mereka.

"Tunggu—" Minato akan bergerak mengejar saat Kakashi menahannya.

"Kita harus memprioritaskan keadaannya dulu Minato-sensei..." Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto dan mencoba mengamatinya begitu juga dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Ia pernah melihat Naruto yang baru beberapa jam dilahirkan, namun ia tidak pernah melihatnya saat tumbuh dewasa. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun yang ia tahu Naruto anak dari Minato sudah tewas karena ledakan itu.

"Ia tidak apa-apa...aku membuatnya pingsan karena akan berbahaya..." Tsunade melihat kearah Minato yang tampak menghela nafas lega, "siapa dia... Minato?"

"Naruto—dia adalah Naruto..."

-oOo-

_Didalam alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto tampak duduk di depan kandang Kyuubi dan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya tampak kosong dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun berbicara. Kyuubi tampak menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata merahnya._

_"__**Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau akan bisa menggunakan chakraku meskipun tidak bisa kau kendalikan dengan sempurna,**__" Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang masih tidak merespon apapun. Keadaannya terus seperti itu saat Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Kyuubi tentang ayahnya yang tidak melakukan apapun saat ia lahir hingga berusia 5 tahun._

_"Kalau," Kyuubi menatapnya kembali saat Naruto berbicara dengan suara pelan, "kalau memang apa yang kau katakan adalah benar. Lalu—"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Apa arti dari keberadaanku untuknya..."_

-oOo-

"Danzou-teme, aku benar-benar akan memberikannya pelajaran yang akan ia sesali," Tsunade, Minato, dan juga Jiraiya tampak sudah tiba di Konoha saat sore harinya. Dalam perjalanan Minato menceritakan semuanya pada kedua Sannin itu, tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini. Mereka baru saja akan menjajakkan kakinya di depan gerbang Konoha. Dan saat itu, yang dilihat oleh Minato adalah Itachi bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat rekan satu timnya itu terluka begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang langsung mendatangi ke lima orang itu, "Hokage-sama, apakah Naruto tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, ia hanya kelelahan—kukira aku meminta Itachi-kun untuk tidak memberitahukannya," Minato menatap kearah Itachi yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Mereka terus menanyakan dimana Naruto, dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan segala pertanyaan dari adikku ini dan juga nona ini," Itachi mengacak rambut keduanya dengan kedua tangannya. Minato hanya tertawa dan tersenyum sebelum menepuk bergantian kedua kepala mereka.

"Tenang saja, sebaiknya kita biarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak—" mengangguk setuju, tampak berjalan kearah Rumah Sakit agar Tsunade bisa mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang dialami Naruto akibat chakra Kyuubi dan juga mengecek keadaannya.

...

"Hm..." Suara yang lemah dan juga serak membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh pada anak yang digendong oleh sang Hokage tersebut. Menemukan Naruto yang membuka matanya perlahan sambil melihat sekeliling, "tou-san..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit oke?" Naruto tampak hanya diam mendengar perkataan Minato. Tentu ia terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi tadi. Tentang arti keberadaannya—tentang apa arti dari semua yang dilakukan ayahnya untuknya selama ini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, tou-san?"

Dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya—

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya arti dari keberadaanku untukmu—tou-san...?"

To be Continue

Hah, entah kenapa saya ga sreg sama battlenya :( yah karena kalau Pain dkk dikalahin sekarang ga seru buat kedepannya. Dan Naruto belum punya kesamaan sama Nagato (muridnya Jiraiya). Itu Chibaku yang bisa nahan ekor 6 bisa dihancurin karena Nagato ga pakai chakra sepenuhnya.

Dan chakra kuning itu mungkin... Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dalam taraf yang hampir sama dengan saat ia mengambil chakra Kyuubi secara paksa (di episode Kushina) tapi belum sempurna.

Naruto memang masih labil, jadi maaf aja kalau penggalauan(?) Ini belum selesai xD

Kyuubi masih belum dalam mode Good!Kyuubi, tapi nanti bakal masuk mode itu di chapter2 depan :p

**BTW Review anda semua benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya XD terutama review yang panjang2 xp**

**.**

**Q&A**

**.**

**Guest (4 awal) **(maaf lama, ini sudah update ^^)

**Shici Kage** (maaf kalau itu mengganggu anda u_u tapi Romancenya ga terlalu dilihatin cuma sekilas2 kok :) )

**Guest (6 setelah) **(ini dia updateannya ^^)

**Aika Licht Youichi **(cuma sekilas, karena saya butuh seseorang untuk memicu kegalauan-?-Naruto lainnya :3)

**Guest (2 setelah)** (ini updateannya :) )

**Ai . Knt **(Rinnegan ya :/ sebenarnya saya ga ada rencana gitu, soalnya saya juga ga begitu pingin buat Naruto God Like banget ' ')

**Guest **(sudah ^^)

**Oncean FOX **(makasih ^^ sudah update :) )

**Guest (6 setelah) **(sudah update :D)

**Leavian **(iya, saya mahasiswi kedokteran ^^ makasih, ini sudah lanjut :D)

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(hahaha xD akhirnya ada yang sadar bagian itu xD sebenarnya saya lupa masukin side story kenapa Itachi ketularan Kakashi xp tentu selamat ;D)

**Guest + Kuntua **(sudah dilanjut~)

**UkeYesung **(makasih xD tapi maaf mengecewakan, ini bukan shounen ai u_ub lagipula ini lebih menekankan pada keluarga dan sahabat ketimbang romance baik straight maupun slash :D maaf sekali lagi (_ _) )

**Yusagie **(makasih ^^)

**Bewinkk **(hmmm... Mungkin nanti :D karena Kyuubi belum jadi Good!boy :D)

**Waraney **(jangan dibuat hilang dulu(?) XD team 7 belum ada aksi jadi jangan dulu~ lagipula kalau diculik bisa2 Kyuubinya diambil kan u_u)

**Ninami Kirei **(maaf kalau ini lama ^^; tenang aja, ini cuma buat mancing dua sannin buat muncul kok :) )

**AzuraCantlye **(makasih :D boleh panggil saya apa aja kok xD maaf lama melanjutkan (_ _) )

**Guest **(ini sudah lanjut :D)

**LoveMYSELF **(oke :D)

**Earl Grey bernvoureth **(yep Shisui pernah jadi lawan tanding :D penculikan pertama ga begitu heboh kok, cuma mancing Jiraiya sama Tsunade trus kemunculan 6 Pain aja :D)

**Aster-bunny-bee **(hahaha xD kalau coba ngafalin itu malah tambah bikin ga bisa mikir xD yep, cita-cita Sakura memang masih bingung xD hm... Pertanyaan yang bagus, mungkin rentang usia Minato-Naruto itu 25 tahun, untuk Minato-Kakashi 12 tahun. Nah itu saya kira2 sendiri, jadi ga mungkin sama kaya Canon xD makasih~)

**Chicken vulpes vulpes **(makasih :D maaf lama update ^^;)

**Nasyaangelicaa **(a-anda terlalu memuji \\\ makasih ya ^^a)

**Maesaan **(iya sih, tapi kalau ditangkepnya sama Akatsuki ntar Kyuubinya diambil kaya Gaara trus mati dong xD)

**Boys Only **(yep, saya kuliah kedokteran :) makasih ^^)

**Mendokusai144 **(ga~ cuma untuk pemancing konflik lain xD)

**LadySapphireBlue **(makasih :D Akatsuki cuma beraksi awal 1 chapter kok u_u maaf kalau ga apdet kilat ^^;)

**Nakato-san **(oke :D)

**Guest **(sudah :D)

**Koga-san **(makasih ^^ sudah lanjut kok :D)

**Manguni **(dapat, karena dia baru pertama kali komunikasi sama Kyuubi jadi dia kurang siap ;) dan itu sebabnya saya ga bikin Naruto diculik Akatsukinya lama-lama, biar dilatih dulu sama Jiraiya :D)

**.**

**Next Chapter**

"Selama lima tahun—bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa tou-san mencoba untuk mencariku..."

.

"Apakah karena tou-san juga menganggap saat itu aku adalah 'alat perang' yang belum matang?"

.

"Ia belum memiliki emosi yang stabil—itu bisa kita gunakan untuk mengambil kembali dia..."

.

"Dasar bodoh—kalau saja aku bisa menunjukkan apa yang ayahmu lakukan untukmu Gaki!"

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan 12 tahun yang lalu—menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhmu. Namun, penyesalanku tidak akan pernah cukup saat membayangkan kalau hal itu membuat hidupmu menjadi susah, Naruto..."

.

"Aku merasa, aku hanyalah seseorang yang menyusahkanmu..."


	9. The Meaning of You

**Forgetable Emotion**

**Genre :** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** semi-AU, OOC!Naruto, Typo dkk.

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

The Meaning of You

.

Suasana hening saat perkataan Naruto dicerna oleh semua orang disana. Ia menanyakan hal yang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan itu cukup membuat Minato membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Minato menatap Naruto yang tampak menutup matanya dan menunduk saja. Diam tidak mengatakan apapun, fikirannya masih kacau dengan ansumsi yang muncul begitu saja di fikirannya, "Naruto, sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa tou-san... Kalau tou-san tidak ingin mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun siapa yang bisa menghilangkan perkataan itu dari fikiran mereka setelah mendengarkan hal itu—ada keraguan entah datang darimana yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, "aku lelah..."

"Kita akan ke Rumah Sakit dan kau bisa tidur..."

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah," jawabnya dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup. Minato hanya bisa terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Naruto tidak pernah memintaa sesuatu yang menentangnya namun tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu tidak masalah yang besar. Melihat anaknya yang menutup mata, Minato memindahkan gendongannya ke gaya bridal.

"Minato-sensei..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya dan tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaannya," jawab Minato menghela nafas berat, "aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya. 'Apa arti keberadaannya—kenapa dengan mudahnya aku mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya'..."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak mengetahuinya tampak hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik. Mereka baru pertama mendengarkannya dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku mengunci Kyuubi karena aku yakin ia bisa mengontrol chakra Kyuubi," melihat Itachi yang membawakan jubah Hokage untuk menyelimuti Naruto, Minato hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk Kakashi menyelimutinya. Yah, walaupun sudah berusia 12 tidak salahnya melakukan itu, "namun, kalau aku memikirkannya. Rasanya aku memperlakukannya seperti—"

...

"Sensei?"

"Pulanglah Kakashi, aku tahu kau lelah..." Minato tampak tersenyum dan menatap mantan muridnya itu yang hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan, "Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura kalian juga—Naruto akan kembali ke kelompok beberapa hari lagi..."

"Baiklah Hokage-sama..."

Setelah semuanya pergi, dengan segera Minato menggunakan Hiraishinnya untuk pergi ke rumah mereka dan menidurkan Naruto di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap wajah anaknya dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan sebelum ia mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto..."

Perlahan pergi, menutup pintu dengan pelan hingga suara pintu yang tertutup itu terdengar pelan. Naruto yang tampak tertidur awalnya sekarang membuka mata perlahan. Dan sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah tidur dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Minato sejak awal hingga akhir.

'_Kau akan menjadi senjata yang sempurna dan bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi..._'

'_Aku bukan senjata yang sempurna, tou-san juga menungguku bisa menggunakan chakra ini,_' menutup matanya tanpa mengubah emosinya, '_sampai kapanpun, aku selalu menjadi sebuah senjata. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah..._'

-oOo-

"Selamat pagi Naruto," Minato tampak tersenyum pada anaknya yang tampak baru saja bangun dan sudah memakai kaus hitam dengan lambang uzumaki berwarna merah dan celana putih. Hitai ate juga tampak sudah berada di dahinya, "eh, kukira kau butuh waktu untuk beristirahat Naruto. Kemarin kau baru saja diculik oleh orang-orang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa tou-san, aku ingin kembali ke kelompok Itachi-sensei," jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Tentu, kalau ia beristirahat ada kemungkinan untuknya menjadi lebih lemah, "karena aku akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menjadi alatmu dan desa..."

PRANG!

Suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Minato yang memecahkan piring yang tadi ia pegang. Tampak sedikit terkejut, namun dengan segera memunguti pecahan piring itu.

"A—ah, sepertinya aku salah mendengarmu mengatakan tentang dirimu menjadi senjata lagi," Minato mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun tentu terdengar sangat dipaksakan. Meskipun ia tahu kalau apa yang didengarnya itu tidak salah, dan melihat Naruto yang tampak membantunya—ia segera menyadari mata Naruto yang kembali kosong, "kau—benar-benar mengatakan hal itu?"

...

"Tou-san juga percaya kalau aku akan menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk Konoha—" Minato bahkan tidak merasakan tangannya yang tanpa sadar menggenggam pecahan gelas hingga darah mengalir di kepalannya, "—bukankah...karena itu selama 5 tahun tou-san tidak pernah mencariku? Karena aku adalah 'alat' yang belum matang..."

-oOo-

Fuu—suruhan Danzou yang tampak mengawasi Naruto sejak awal ia ditugaskan tampak muncul di belakang Danzou yang tampak membelakanginya. Ia membungkuk hormat dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Semenjak penculikan malam itu—fikirannya kembali negatif, menganggap kembali dirinya sebuah senjata—" Fuu yang memang merupakan orang dari klan Yamanaka tentu saja bisa membaca fikiran anak itu, "—saya kira ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya."

...

"Bagus—kalau begitu, ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk merebutnya kembali. Emosinya masih labil, dan tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu—" tersenyum penuh arti, rasanya Danzou benar-benar yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan menjadi apa yang Minato inginkan, "selama ia tidak menyadari apa yang sudah kutanamkan pada anaknya, Minato tidak akan bisa membuat anak itu menjadi anak yang normal..."

-oOo-

"Naruto, cukup—"

Tim tujuh tampak sedang berlatih dan mencoba untuk bertarung satu sama lainnya. Pertarungan pertama adalah Sakura melawan Naruto yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto, lalu Sasuke dan juga Naruto—yang melanjutkannya karena dianggap menang (untuk melatih stamina juga), membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama namun Sasuke kalah karena Staminanya yang kurang. Dan sudah 3 jam semenjak latihan ketiga Naruto dan juga Itachi.

"Masih...belum sensei..."

Itachi bisa melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto—dan sepertinya Sasuke dan juga Sakura juga menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat makan siang? Aku akan mentraktir kalian di Ichiraku—" Itachi tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto yang sepertinya memaksakan dirinya. Yang benar saja, kira-kira 5 jam lebih ia bertarung tidak henti-hentinya, "mungkin saja ayahmu akan berada disana..."

"Tidak—" Naruto masih memegang kunainya dan hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—beberapa hari ini tou-chan tampak menjauhiku..."

"Menjauhimu? Kurasa tidak pernah membayangkan Hokage-sama akan menjauhimu dobe. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ayahmu itu sangat protektif padamu bukan?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh Naruto saat itu, "mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu?"

"Ia pulang sangat malam—dan tidak masuk ke dalam kamarku sebelum aku berpura-pura tidur," Naruto tampak melempar beberapa kunai kearah sasaran, "dan saat pagi ia hanya meninggalkan sarapan dan sudah kembali ke gedung Hokage atau mungkin hanya mengunci diri di kamar..."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat ketiganya percaya kalau Minato menjauhi Naruto. Namun apa dan kenapa?

"Kami akan segera kembali Naruto—" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tetap melanjutkan latihannya tampak memperdulikan Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Itachi yang sudah berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Ia terus mencoba untuk berlatih tanpa henti.

'_Belum cukup…'_

-oOo-

"Kau harus ceritakan apa yang saat ini kau fikirkan," Jiraiya tampak berada di depan meja kerja sang Hokage. Minato hanya menatap sang Sannin sekaligus mantan gurunya itu dengan tatapan bingung, "kau tidak berkonsentrasi, dan yang lebih mengherankan kau tidak meruntuk saat laporan semakin bertambah."

Minato tampak terkejut dan menoleh untuk menemukan laporan yang sudah semakin banyak dan menumpuk di depannya. menjedukkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tampak benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Sensei…" Jiraiya, mendengar mantan muridnya itu tampak berbicara dengan nada seperti itu sudah dipastikan masalah yang dihadapi tidaklah cukup mudah untuk ia lakukan, "apakah aku gagal sebagai orang tua?"

…

"Kukira aku selalu iri pada Naruto yang memiliki ayah sepertimu…"

"Ia mengatakan kalau aku meninggalkannya hingga 5 tahun karena menganggap kalau ia adalah senjata yang kurang matang," Jiraiya tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Naruto lagi, seharusnya ia sudah tidak kaget mendengarnya, "kalau saja aku tahu kalau ia masih hidup, aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya—jabatan, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun."

.

.

.

"Bahkan kalau memang saat itu aku bisa memilih untuk memasukkan Kyuubi kedalam tubuhku, aku akan melakukannya…"

-oOo-

"Eh? Mengawal seorang Hunter Nin yang akan berada di Konoha?"

Sakura tampak bingung saat keesokan harinya tampak dipanggil oleh sang Hokage untuk mengambil misi selanjutnya. Misi yang cukup aneh, karena para gennin tidak pernah mendapatkan misi seperti itu.

"Tampaknya ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyerang Konoha—dan Hunter Nin yang akan kalian temani selama 1 minggu ini akan melakukan pengawasan karena orang yang akan menyerang Konoha adalah Missing Nin dari Kirigakure," Minato tampak mengangguk, menatap kearah anaknya, dan juga tim tujuh.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Yondaime-sama?"

"Tenang saja, kalian akan tetap berada di Konoha—dan tentu saja aku akan tahu kalau kalian dalam masalah," Minato tampak tersenyum kearah tim tujuh saat itu, "dan Kakashi akan membantu kalian dalam misi ini untuk terjadinya kemungkinan terburuk…"

Kakashi yang sedaritadi berada di samping Minato membuka topeng anjingnya dan tersenyum kearah mereka. Naruto masih merasa ayahnya menghindar saat melihat bahwa ayahnya tidak sama sekali terlihat menatapnya begitu sering.

"Dan untuk klien kalian," Minato menoleh pada pintu di belakang Naruto dan juga yang lainnya yang tampak terbuka dan menunjukkan seseorang yang berambut hitam cukup panjang dan disanggul ke atas. Menggunakan sebuah topeng dengan lambang Kirigakure, "selama kau disini sebaiknya tidak menggunakan topeng atau akan terlihat mencurigakan…"

"Baiklah, saya akan melepaskan topengnya kalau saya sudah sampai di penginapan," orang itu tampak mengangguk dan Minato hanya membalas anggukannya.

"Akan kuantarkan ke penginapan," Itachi tampak yang pertama kalinya menawarkan itu. Dengan segera mereka berempat bersama dengan sang klien keluar dari ruangan Hokage meninggalkan Kakashi dan juga Minato disana.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk mengurangi kecurigaan, dan Naruto serta Itachi memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Chuunin dan tentu Itachi adalah Jounnin yang sangat berbakat—" Minato tampak menghela nafas. Tidak menatap pada Kakashi namun ia tahu kalau gurunya itu berkata padanya, "kuharap ini tidak membuatnya salah paham."

.

.

.

"Aku hanya percaya padanya—apakah itu salah?"

-oOo-

'_Yondaime-sama tidak akan memberikan misi seperti ini begitu saja—apakah beliau meminta pada kami sesuatu selain menemani pemuda ini,'_ tampak Itachi yang melihat kearah sekeliling kota sambil berjalan bersama dengan sang klien, adiknya, dan juga murid Genninnya.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan lama untuk mengganti pakaian—mohon maaf kalau kalian harus menunggu," jawab pemuda itu sambil membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan kearah penginapan. Itachi menatap pada Sasuke dan juga Naruto serta Sakura.

"Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kemarin, lihat luka di tubuhmu ini," Sakura yang tampak panik melihat beberapa lecet di tubuh Naruto. Ia memang menyembunyikannya dari Minato dan tentu ayahnya tidak tahu karena tertutupi oleh pakaian.

"Latihan—aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-san…"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, darahmu sampai merembes seperti ini dobe," Sasuke tampak menatap pada darah yang ada di pinggang Naruto. Sakura yang baru menyadari luka dalam itu terkejut dan mencoba untuk memastikan Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Naruto, biarkan Sakura memeriksamu…" Naruto menoleh pada Itachi, terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sakura sudah cukup pandai menggunakan chakra medis meskipun hanya untuk luka-luka kecil. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk melatih chakra medis itu dan ternyata siapa yang menyangka kalau itu akan berhasil.

Tidak ada sama sekali perubahan ekspresi dari Naruto saat chakra hijau itu tampak menutup lukanya. Yang Sakura tahu, seharusnya terasa nyeri karena sel-sel tubuh yang dipaksa tumbuh lebih cepat.

"Sudah selesai," Sakura sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan bagaimana luka itu bisa cepat sembuh segera menjauh dan menatap Naruto yang hanya mengangguk. Baru saja akan mengatakan hal lain saat suara baru terdengar dari arah bangunan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama…"

Tim tujuh menoleh untuk menemukan gadis (?) berambut hitam panjang yang manis dan tersenyum kearahnya. Itachi cukup terkejut dan Sasuke serta Sakura benar-benar terkejut dan Naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Maaf, siapa kau?"

"Fufufu, bukankah Hokage-sama menyuruhku untuk melepaskan topengku?" dan Sasuke dan juga Sakura tampak benar-benar terkejut saat ini melihat gadis di depannya adalah orang yang mereka kira laki-laki dan merupakan seorang Hunter Nin.

"Maaf, aku belum mengenal kalian semuanya—"

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Itachi, lalu ini Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga Haruno Sakura serta Namikaze Naruto," jawab Itachi sambil memperkenalkan tim 7 pada gadis itu. Saat mendengar nama Namikaze, gadis itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit—membuatnya waspada.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Yuki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian—" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan tampak menatap kearah Naruto kembali. Itachi yang menyadari itu tampak mencoba untuk waspada—bagaimanapun Naruto baru saja diculik dan kalau sampai dalam misi ini ia dalam bahaya, ia benar-beanr akan berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan julukan Yellow Flash itu dan akan melihat kenapa julukan itu tersematkan di namanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku cukup lapar—"

"Bagaimana dengan Ichiraku Ramen?" kata-kata Naruto membuat Itachi dan yang lainnya tampak menatapnya seolah melihat seorang yang asing di mata mereka, "ada apa?"

"Tidak pernah melihatmu menawarkan sesuatu dobe," Sasuke tampak tertawa pelan. Tentu ia tidak keberatan walaupun ia tidak begitu suka ramen. Karena tidak ada orang yang bilang Ichiraku Ramen itu tidak enak.

"Hanya, merasa lapar…"

…

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga cukup suka dengan ramen," Yuki tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya mengangguk dan berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Misi diatas segalanya, dan kalau begitu itu artinya ia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk melayani klien mereka.

-oOo-

Hanya pada saat berada di Ichiraku sepertinya Naruto lebih nyaman—tentu saja selain bersama dengan ayahnya. Tampak menikmati miso ramen yang ada di depannya, Itachi tampak berbicang dengan Yuki sementara Sakura dan Sasuke tampak mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Naruto, kau baru menghabiskan ramen keduamu!" Sakura tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang tampak tidak menyentuh ataupun meminta ramen lagi. Walaupun ia tampak dingin dan juga tidak berekspresi, tidak bisa ia menutupi saat ia menyukai ramen yang dibuat oleh Teuchi itu.

Melihatnya makan hanya dua mangkuk hanya membuat kedua rekannya tampak bingung dan tahu ada yang difikirkan oleh anak itu dan benar-benar sesuatu yang penting.

"Hah dobe, kalau bukan ramen yang kau habiskan dua mangkuk kami tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu—" Sasuke tampak mencoba untuk tidak khawatir namun tentu saja masih bisa melihat kekhawatirannya akan rekan satu tim dan sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya—aku tidak memiliki selera untuk makan…"

…

"Bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk hanya dijaga oleh Naruto-kun saja? Hanya satu hari ini," Yuki tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Itachi, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura tampak mengerutkan dahinya—mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja Itachi-sensei. Kalau memang kalian khawatir, aku hanya ingin kalian tidak mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan, namun bisa melihat kami—apakah tidak apa-apa Yuki-san?" Naruto seolah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis di depannya itu tampak membuatnya membulatkan mata dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-kun."

-oOo-

"Matamu sama denganku Yuki-san," satu hal yang dikatakan oleh Naruto saat melihat Yuki. Mereka berada di tempat dimana tim 7 biasa berlatih—dengan Itachi, Sasuke, dan juga Sakura yang memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"Tidak seharusnya anak seorang Hokage mengatakan hal itu bukan? Kau memiliki kehidupan yang bagus bersama dengan ayahmu yang terlihat ramah," Yuki tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Tentu saja Hunter Nin itu tahu, karena bagaimanapun nama keluarga yang dipakai Naruto sama dengan nama dari sang Hokage.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau aku menjadi penghambat bagi tou-san, hanya membuatnya terlihat lemah."

…

"Kau adalah sebuah 'alat' dari seseorang bukan?" pertanyaan Naruto tampak membuat Yuki membulatkan matanya. Siapa anak ini, ia bertindak seolah ia bukanlah bocah berusia 12 tahun, "seperti yang kubilang, tatapan matamu sama denganku."

"Kau adalah—"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya—tidak sekarang, karena aku tidak boleh begitu saja percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal bukan," menoleh dengan senyuman datar di wajahnya, "dan aku yakin kalau kau bukan hanya ingin menangkap Missing Nin itu, dan kalau kau sampai mencoba menghancurkan desa, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Yuki bisa melihat bagaimana chakra merah keluar samar dari tubuh Naruto, membuatnya reflex memegang lengannya karena tekanan chakra yang membuatnya gemetar.

'_Siapa dia—dan chakra apa itu…'_

…

'_Kalau aku tidak kembali tou-san akan khawatir—'_ berjalan setelah misinya selesai dan juga selesai berlatih, Naruto baru saja akan ke rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Walaupun ia tahu kalau ayahnya saat ini masih berada di kantor, kalau sampai beberapa ANBU yang mengawasi rumah mereka mengetahui ia tidak berada dirumah tentu saja itu akan membuat ayahnya khawatir.

"KYAAA! DASAR MESUM!" suara yang berasal dari sebuah pemandian umum membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kearah asal suara dimana beberapa baskom dan juga ember besar dilemparkan di tempat itu. Hanya butuh beberapa saat ketika seseorang sudah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Mattaku, aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang kau tahu!"

"Selamat malam Jiraiya-sama," tahu namanya? Tentu saja, pengetahuan tentang Konoha adalah pelajaran dasar yang didapatkan oleh Naruto saat kecil. Salah satu Sannin tentu bukan masalah untuknya mengingat mereka.

"Ah Gaki, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

…

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah ada di pemandian umum apalagi dibagian perempuan, Jiraiya-sama…" Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti kenapa Jiraiya malah mencarinya disana. Padahal terang-terang kalau ia tidak mungkin berada disana atau akan berakhir seperti pria itu tadi.

"Sudahlah, dan bisa kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Aku tidak suka dengan formalitas seperti itu Gaki!"

"Tou-san pernah bilang untuk memanggilmu dengan sebuah julukan. Walaupun cocok, tetapi…"

"Panggil saja dengan itu!" Jiraiya benar-benar risih dengan formalitas itu, lagipula yang memberikan julukan adalah mantan muridnya—apa yang bisa terdengar lebih parah—

"Ero-sennin…"

"Ya-ya seperti i—" baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Jiraiya terdiam dan menggaruk telinganya, "apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tou-san menyuruhku memanggil anda Ero-sennin..."

Dan Jiraiya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"MINATO!"

Di kantor Hokage, tampak sang Yondaime Hokage yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pekerjaannya dan merasa merinding walaupun angin malam itu tidak dingin. Kakashi yang melihat itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Hanya merasa kalau—Jiraiya-sensei akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku." Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengarnya—memangnya apa yang bisa membuat sang Sannin sampai marah kecuali berhubungan dengan ide Minato memanggil sang Sannin sebagai Ero-sennin.

-oOo-

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku Gaki?" Jiraiya membawa Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen lagi dan mentraktirnya sambil mencoba berbicara dengan anak itu karena menganggap Minato tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kali ini.

"Tidak ada Ero—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ia benar-benar akan memberikan perhitungan pada mantan muridnya itu. Heh, bagaimanapun ia adalah wali Naruto dan ia yang memberikan nama untuk anak ini.

"Baiklah Jiraiya-sama—"

"Tidak juga itu," Jiraiya tampak menatap Naruto yang bingung dengan apa ia bisa memanggil pria di depannya ini, "jii-san! Panggil saja seperti itu, aku sudah menganggap ayahmu sebagai anakku jadi kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku. Lagipula ayahmu mendapatkan nama Naruto dari bukuku."

"Buku porno?" Dan Jiraiya menyemburkan kuah ramennya mendengar hal itu. Menatap Naruto dengan arti tatapan 'bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku memiliki buku seperti itu?', "bukankah anda penulis buku Icha-Icha Paradise yang sering dibaca oleh Kakashi-san? Tou-san terkadang mencoba melihatnya juga..."

"Memang—tetapi buku pertama yang kutunjukkan pada ayahmu bukan buku porno kok," Jiraiya tampak menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mengambil buku yang ada di pinggangnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "bacalah, aku yakin kau menyukainya!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang ada difikiranmu?" Jiraiya masih mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang difikirkan anak ini. Naruto tampak sedikit terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "ayahmu tampak sedih kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin membuatnya sedih—hanya saja, aku masih bingung pada tou-san..." Jiraiya menatap Naruto yang tidak menyentuh ramennya, "keluarga selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tetapi—apakah tou-san tidak membutuhkanku?"

Jiraiya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"Kenapa tou-san tidak sama sekali mencariku selama 5 tahun? Aku berada di Konoha—dan mudah untuk tou-san mencariku karena dia adalah seorang Hokage," memainkan jarinya dan sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa bisa berbicara dengan jelas seperti ini di depan pria berambut putih yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya Jii-san, "dan yang terfikirkan olehku adalah. Karena aku kurang kuat—karena aku terlahir untuk menjadi sebuah alat dan senjata..."

Jiraiya tidak habis fikir apa yang ditanamkan oleh Danzou pada anak itu hingga berfikir seperti itu.

"Kau hanya tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu gaki," Jiraiya mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas, "perlu waktu 1 tahun untuknya keluar dari rumahnya—dan selama itu Sarutobi-sensei harus mengambil alih sementara kepemimpinannya. Perlu waktu 2 tahun untuknya bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengan orang lain—dan bebas dari keterpurukannya karena kematian Kushina. Lagipula, ayahmu tidak tahu kau masih hidup selama 5 tahun itu—kalau saja ia tahu, aku tahu kalau ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

...

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki ayah sepertinya Gaki, kufikir tidak ada orang yang lebih baik selain ayahmu—" Jiraiya mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menunduk lagi, "ia tidak menjauhimu karena membencimu. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan. Apakah benar atau salah. Ia juga mengunci Kyuubi bukan karena ingin kau menjadi senjata tanpa emosi seperti ini—"

Memiringkan kepalanya bingung—kalau bukan apa yang menjadi alasan ayahnya?

"Ia hanya percaya padamu—percaya kalau kau akan bisa menjadi pahlawan di desa ini, menjadi seseorang yang paling bersinar diantara shinobi lainnya," menepuk kepala Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, "ia percaya kalau kau akan menjadi orang yang paling bisa diandalkan di desa ini melebihi dirinya. Tentu tanpa menghilangkan emosi seperti ini—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi?"

"Kau bisa atau tidak mengendalikan Kyuubi, ayahmu tetap akan menyayangimu. Lagipula, ayahmu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang Kyuubi bukan?" Naruto mengangguk, ayahnya memang tidak pernah sama sekali membicarakan apakah ia bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi atau tidak. Membebaskannya untuk melakukan apapun—tidak seperti saat berada di bawah bimbingan Danzou.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyusahkannya eh—" tersenyum pahit, tampak menghela nafas dan Jiraiya hanya tersenyum pelan.

DHEG!

"Kh—" merasakan sesuatu seolah memukul kepalanya, Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Matanya tampak membulat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Rasa sakit tampak menjalar dari otaknya menuju ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa panas, bukan hanya pertama kalinya—setiap merasakan sebuah emosi seperti menangis, tertawa, ataupun marah. Perasaan ini selalu ia rasakan. Tetapi tidak sesakit ini—semakin lama rasa itu semakin menyiksanya.

"Gaki?" Jiraiya merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetar membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya, "oi, kau tidak apa-apa Gaki!"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa jii-san... Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada tou-san?"

"Dan memberikannya sedikit kejutan setelah itu—" Jiraiya tampak menutup sebelah matanya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto hanya diam dan memiringkan kepalanya, "—kau harus bertemu denganku minggu depan Gaki, aku akan menunggu di tempat latihanmu yang biasa!"

"Kita mau apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti—sebaiknya kau pergi menemui ayahmu, jam malammu sudah cukup lama lewat—" Naruto menatap langit malam yang tampak larut sebelum berdiri dan akan berjalan kearah kantor Hokage namun segera berbalik, "terima kasih jii-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau adalah jii-san—siapa orang yang harus kupanggil baa-san?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya yang kali ini memiringkan kepalanya dan memikirkan hal itu. Menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan itu, "ah—" membisikkan sebuah nama pada Naruto dan berjalan mundur sebelum menepuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam jii-san..."

-oOo-

"Naruto belum kembali?! Apakah kalian yakin dia belum pulang?" Para ANBU tampak mengangguk dan masih menunduk hormat. Pukul 9 malam dan para ANBU tidak menemukan Naruto kembali ke rumah. Apakah para orang-orang dari Amegakure itu menculiknya lagi—atau...

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang tampak terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Minato tampak terdiam dan tidak bergerak, para ANBU segera pergi meninggalkan ayah anak itu.

"Naruto?"

"Apakah tou-san membenciku?" Minato tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "karena aku berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Tidak bisa membuatmu bangga, hanya bisa membuatmu sedih. Lagipula Kyuubi yang membunuh kaa-san dan juga hampir membunuhmu ada di—" belum sempat Naruto mengatakan apapun saat Minato memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak pernah aku merasa kecewa denganmu—tidak pernah dalam fikiranku aku memikirkan itu," ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin, "aku sudah sangat senang karena kau sudah lahir. Aku sudah cukup bangga melihatmu tumbuh setiap hari. Aku tidak pernah merasa kau membuatku sedih Naruto—"

"Lalu kenapa tou-san terlihat sedih?"

...

"Karena aku menyesal," memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan menatap mata Saphirre anaknya itu, "bukan karena keputusanku malam itu untuk mengunci Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu, tetapi karena membayangkan kalau karena itu kehidupanmu selama 5 tahun itu sangat susah. Maafkan aku Naruto... Maafkan aku..."

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi?"

"Mengendalikannya atau tidak—aku tetap bangga padamu. Meskipun aku akan tetap percaya kalau kau akan bisa mengendalikannya—" menepuk kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sebegitu percayanyakah tou-san padaku?"

"Tentu—karena tugas orang tua adalah percaya pada anaknya. Apapun yang terjadi..." Berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan mencoba melihat bagaimana reaksi dari Naruto, "kau akan memaafkan tou-san?"

"Tidak—" menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Minato bingung, "tidak perlu ada yang dimaafkan. Tou-san sudah memberikan semua yang tidak pernah diberikan padaku. Itu sudah cukup untukku daripada tidak pernah bersama dengan tou-san..."

"Aku akan selalu bersama denganmu—Naruto..." Memeluk anak itu dan mengusap kepala belakangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk balik ayahnya.

DHEG!

Sensasi itu lagi—saat perasaan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di kepala, rasa panas yang menjalar ke dadanya. Seolah tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam.

_**'Hilangkan... Semuanya, hilangkan...'**_

"Naruto?" Minato merasakan tubuh anaknya tampak gemetar membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba untuk melihat keadaannya saat ia melihat mata Naruto yang membulat seolah ketakutan, "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

_**'Hilangkan semuanya...kau tidak butuh itu semua...'**_

"Naruto!"

"T—tidak, aku tidak apa-apa tou-san... Sungguh—" Naruto mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya cemas lagi. Ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, asalkan ayahnya tidak cemas, "—hanya lelah..."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang..."

-oOo-

"Kau terlihat berbeda Naruto," Sakura tampak menatap Naruto saat mereka sedang berjalan menemani gadis bernama Yuki itu. Itachi sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu pada Minato, dan hanya mereka bertiga yang tampaknya menemani gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya—" Yuki memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Naruto. Beberapa hari tampaknya mereka sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka bertiga cukup akrab. Namun Naruto dan juga Itachi masih mencoba untuk waspada dengan gadis itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Menatap kearah Yuki, Sakura mencoba untuk menanyakannya. Yuki sendiri tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum matanya menangkap seekor Elang yang terbang menuju kearahnya. Mengangkat tangannya, tampak mencoba untuk membiarkan elang itu mendarat di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Elang pembawa pesan," Naruto membisikkan sesuatu dan tampak menatap kearah elang itu. Setiap Negara tentu saja memilikinya—tetapi ada yang aneh dengan elang itu. Yuki membaca surat yang ada di elang itu sebelum tatapannya berubah.

"Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku harus diam di penginapan karena akan ada pesan dari Kirigakure—" tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa. Naruto hanya menatapnya curiga dan kali ini begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura hanya bingung mendengarnya. Dan mereka mengantarkan Yuki ke tempatnya menginap. Berpamitan dan Naruto serta Sasuke dan Sakura tampak berjalan kembali menjauhi penginapan, "apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Itachi-sensei belum selesai bertemu dengan Yondaime-sama."

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya," Naruto tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah lantai. Memang tidak baik mencurigai klien apalagi mengancam mereka seperti itu—tetapi ia juga tidak boleh membiarkan seseorangpun menghancurkan desa apapun itu, "sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya…"

"Eh? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sementara Sasuke tampak menatap kearah Naruto. Ia tahu ada yang lain dengan pemuda itu. Dunianya berbeda dengan dunia anak itu dan juga Sakura—bahkan Itachi kakaknya juga mengakui kalau ia adalah anak yang kuat. Pengetahuannya luas dan mengendalian chakranya cukup baik—seolah tidak ada sama sekali celah padanya.

'_Ia berada dalam tingkatan yang berbeda denganmu Sasuke—'_

'_Aku berbeda dengannya? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau kalah dari siapapun bahkan sahabatku sendiri—'_ Sasuke tampak kesal namun tidak mau mengatakan apapun, "aku akan mencoba untuk mengawasinya. Kalian berdua istirahat saja…"

"Eh? Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa, kalau sampai ternyata benar ada yang aneh dengan orang itu akan sangat berbahaya—sebaiknya kita pergi saja bersama, lagipula ada Naru—"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" selalu saja mengandalkan Naruto, itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Apa perbedaan Naruto dengannya, bahkan ia lebih tua darinya walaupun hanya beberapa bulan. Sakura yang mendengarnya tampak terkejut dan sedikit tersentak, "maaf—tenang saja, aku akan kembali…"

…

"Aku percaya padamu," Naruto tampak mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto tidak main-main, ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah anak yang kuat, dan benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat, "kau bisa membawa ini Sasuke…"

Naruto memberikan kunai cabang tiga milik ayahnya pada Sasuke yang membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak mengetahui kalau itu adalah kunai milik Yondaime Hokage. Baru saja akan menanyakannya saat Naruto hanya tersenyum datar.

"Hanya untuk berjaga, tou-san akan menemukanmu kalau kau dalam bahaya…"

"Baiklah," Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik menuju ke penginapan saat itu. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke hingga hilang dari hadapan mereka. Sakura tampak cemas dengan Sasuke namun hanya bisa percaya padanya.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ia bisa melakukannya—kau hanya perlu percaya padanya Sakura-san…"

-oOo-

Sasuke tampak berjalan sendirian dan menuju ke penginapan. Ia benar-benar akan membuktikan kalau ia tidak akan kalah dengan Naruto dan tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Dan dengan segera, ia berlari sebelum berhenti karena sebuah pergerakan asing diatas atap penginapan itu.

"Dia—" sosok yang ia kenal dengan Yuki, yang tampak menggunakan pakaian Hunter Ninnya dan sedang berlari kearah hutan yang ada di dekat penginapan itu. Mengerutkan alisnya, tampak mengikuti sosok itu dari belakang. Gerakannya cukup mencurigakan dan membuat Sasuke merasa tidak boleh sampai kehilangan jejak.

Hingga akhirnya tiba di salah satu sisi hutan, menemukan ia yang tampak berdiri disebuah ruang kosong yang ada di hutan itu seolah menunggu seseorang. Tetapi siapa—tidak ada yang dilaporkan oleh sang Hokage ataupun yang lainnya tentang hal ini.

"Aku sudah datang…" suara itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah ia berbicara dengan seseorang? Tetapi siapa—siapa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Tidak menyangka kalau kau membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk menjalankan misi ini—" seseorang tampak muncul dari balik salah satu pohon. Seseorang dengan perban yang melilit setengah wajahnya dan membawa sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya, "—Haku…"

"Maaf, saya tidak menyangka kalau mengecoh mereka membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, Zabuza-sama…"

-oOo-

"Zabuza Momochi?"

Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar itu. Tentu saja, ia pernah mendengar nama itu namun kenapa dengan nama itu, ia tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan misi yang sedang kami hadapi. Minato hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya serius.

"Itu adalah target dari Hunter Nin yang kalian kawal, dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk memburu mereka. Namun—" Minato tampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan selanjutnya. Itachi tampak semakin bingung, namun Minato menyerahkan sebuah foto padanya. Sosok mayat Hunter nin yang tergeletak begitu saja, "Kakashi menemukan mayat itu 2 hari yang lalu. Dan diduga mayat itu sudah terbunuh 1 minggu yang lalu…"

"Tunggu—anda tidak berfikir kalau—"

"Kakashi pernah mengalahkannya sekali—dan yang kutakutkan adalah, hunter nin yang seharusnya berada di Konoha sudah dibunuh sebelum sampai di Konoha…"

"Lalu, siapa Yuki itu?" Itachi tampak menatap dengan dahi berkerut saat Minato memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak baik dan benar-benar buruk.

"Mungkin saja, ia adalah bawahan dari Zabuza…"

-oOo-

"Aku tidak memiliki dendam pada Konoha selain pada Hatake Kakashi," Zabuza tampak menyenderkan badannya di salah satu pohon dan tampak berfikir, "tetapi, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan—mencari Jinchuuriki Kyuubi begitu juga untuk memancing Yondaime Hokage…"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan apa itu Jinchuuriki, tetapi memancing Yondaime Hokage—itu artinya orang ini akan menghancurkan Konoha. Dan Yuki atau siapapun itu namanya adalah tangan kanan dari orang itu.

"Termasuk juga para Shinobi muda seperti kalian," suara itu berasal dari belakang tubuh Sasuke, membuat yang bersangkutan tampak terkejut dan segera menoleh untuk menemukan sosok Zabuza yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

'_Sial—'_ dan satu hal yang terakhir kali ia ingat hanyalah tekanan air yang sangat besar sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

-oOo-

"Membosankan," Minato yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Itachi tampak kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaan ini dan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh sensei…"

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu Jiraiya meminta izin untuk membawa Naruto pergi dari desa untuk beberapa hari. Ia tidak keberatan, Jiraiya sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya mempercayakan Naruto padanya.

"Kuharap bukan hal-hal yang buruk…"

-Beberapa hari yang lalu-

"Mengajak Naruto pergi?"

Minato tampak menatap kearah Jiraiya yang mendatanginya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan Jiraiya yang ingin dekat dengan Naruto, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya—sekaligus membantumu menjadikannya lebih beremosi," Jiraiya tampak tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan dua tangannya di saku celana, "mungkin hanya 2 sampai 3 hari saja…"

…

"Baiklah, tetapi tidak mengajarinya hal-hal yang berbau mesum sensei—" menatap tajam kearah Jiraiya yang tampak tertawa gugup. Yah, sebenarnya salah satu cara yang difikirkannya adalah mengajarinya hal yang seperti itu—tetapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjamin tidak ada hal-hal yang mesum!"

-oOo-

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk membawa perbekalan saat pergi ke kantornya," Naruto tampak berada di salah satu sisi desa Konoha bersama dengan Jiraiya yang menghentikan aktifitasnya (mengintip di kamar mandi perempuan), "baru saja akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan—tetapi aku melihat jii-san, jadi—"

"Aku hanya melakukan observasi untuk bukuku! Jangan katakana pada ayahmu tentang ini oke?" Naruto hanya menatap bingung sebelum mengangguk walaupun masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merahasiakannya dari ayahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Melakukan sedikit perjalanan sambil aku mengajarkan sesuatu yang menarik kalau sampai kau bisa menguasainya," Jiraiya tampak menggantungkan omongannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Naruto yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja—semakin bingung.

"Mengajarkan sesuatu?"

"Jurus ciptaan ayahmu—"

.

.

.

"—Rasengan."

To be Continue

Hah, maaf ya para reader—bukannya saya ga mau publish, tapi waktu dan ide yang menghalangi u_u; pengen publish 1 minggu sekali lagi writer block menghalangi jadilah malah lama kaya gini. Sekali lagi maaf ya :'D Waktu yang saya punya juga ga gitu banyak paling Cuma malem-malem begini ^^;

Siapa yang bilang ini bakal full galau XD galaunya Cuma diawal-awal kok, akhir-akhirnya tentang… Haku dan Zabuza XD tapi tanpa misi tingkat B mereka, saya ubah total misi tingkat Anya menjadi seperti itu.

Sasuke diculik karena terlalu cemburu pada Naruto yang lebih hebat darinya. Hasil-hasilnya dia malah diculik gitu aja sama Zabuza karena ga punya rencana. Ckckck… dan Naruto malah disaat seperti itu pergi diajak Jiraiya? O_o tapi buat belajar satu jutsu utama punya Minato. Of Course Rasengan :D!

Pokoknya besok antara full Itachi, Kakashi, dan Sakura action ditambah sedikit action dari Naruto ^^

Dan tentang suara-suara dan juga sensasi sakit yang dirasain sama Naru setiap dia ngerasa seneng atau sedih itu sekedar info adalah sesuatu yang dibilangin sama Danzou-teme D: untuk penjelasan apa itu, nanti di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya bakal diberitahu ^^

**Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sudah baca ffic request-an saya sama CrimsonRedHair? XD tapi saya yang betain gara-gara dia ga bisa nulis yang bener #heh. Judulnya The Twisted Time, tentang Timetravel dengan tokoh dari Road to Ninja juga ^^ cukup menarik saat saya baca, mungkin kalian bisa coba baca XD #bantu promosi#**

**BTW Review anda semua benar-benar membuat saya semangat untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya XD terutama review yang panjang2 xp**

**Dan maaf, saya ga bisa update tiap 1 minggu sekali dikarenakan terbatasnya otak saya untuk memberikan ide X_X tapi ga sampe 1 bulan sekali kok, mungkin 2 atau 3 minggu sekali gitu…**

**.**

**Q&A**

**.**

**Guest **(Gomenasai (_ _) saya beneran ga ada waktu dan ide buat update secepat itu…)

**Uzumakishadow **(pertanyaan anda terjawab di chapter ini~)

**Guest **(maaf u_u saya sedikit bingung untuk menggabungkan sesuatu…)

**SakuRinz **(yah paling lama mungkin 3 minggu sekali :) tapi ini baru 2 minggu ^^; #plak)

**Guest **(maaf ^^; ini sudah update :) )

**Guest **(maaf mendapatkan ide 1 minggu itu sepertinya tidak bisa dilakukan terus menerus u_u;)

**Guest **(sudah ^^;)

**Hancheck **(ide saya… #orz #plak)

**Doi + 37 guest **(maaf kalau lama, saya juga ga bisa update cepet2 habis ini kayaknya ;_; derita mahasiswi…)

**Kou Uzumaki **(nah tenang aja, yang disini ga Yaoi kok ^^ Cuma Harem!Naru (just straight) )

**Guest **(maaf u_u)

**Kos **(maaf juga lama TT)

**Guest **(sudah dilanjut, maaf lama ^^;)

**Adi Uzumaki **(makasih :D maaf lama D:)

**3 Guest **(maaf lama u_u)

**Joy **(MOtOSnya ditunggu aja ya :) lagi beneran stuck itu)

**Jumawanbluez1 **(iya, pasti lanjut kok, Cuma ga janji update kilat ^^;)

**8 Guest **(maaf lama, silahkan dibaca ^^;)

**Anaatha Namikaze **(Ga terlalu sih XD #plak, thanks for Jiraiya-jii-san XP)

**Guest **(tentu tapi bukan sekarang, sekarang Jiraiya baru ngajarin Rasengan dulu ^^)

**Ninami Kirei **(raut wajah kosong tetapi serius itu kaya… deathglare gitu deh eh bener ga ya o.o kira-kira seperti itulah #plak)

**Guest **(oke ^^)

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira **(ada, tapi nanti :-? Sekarang Naruto baru mulai latihan sama Jiraiya ^^)

**Guest **(maaf lama ^^)

**Vani **(oke :D)

**Aika Licht Youichi **(hm, pertanyaannya sudah dijawab di PM kan? ^^)

**Manchester utd **(Zabuza ada dong :D tapi dengan versi yang sangat berbeda~)

**Manguni **(sip, saya juga rencananya gitu kok ^^)

**Haruna Kei **(Oke ^^ makasih sudah review :D)

**Guest **(makasih, maaf ga bisa update kilat ^^;)

**Widi orihara **(sip, maaf lama :D)

**Nakato-san **(makasih, Kyuubi sih disanain saja XD #plak #dibakar)

**Gaamble boy **(waah maaf kalau saya bikin bingung u_u Tsunade vs Akatsuki? Di Amegakure :D)

**LadySaphireBlue **(Waaa maaf ya X| masa juga ga di TBC, ntar bisa sampe 10ribu kata per chapter XD yang ini juga bikin penasaran? XD #heh waaa :O makasih-makasih saya jadi terharu X'|

Dan selamat, review anda bikin saya ga jadi write block, bahkan saya ga kepikiran buat nyamain tujuan Minato yang sebenernya sama jadi senjataitu ternyata sama 8'D #sayagagal maaf saya ga bisa update kilat dan terima kasih untuk review anda yang berharga #beneran (_ _) )

**Shichi kage **(makasih, saya jadi malu ^\\_\\^)

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel **(Iya, saya salah tulis jadi Uchiha Mito #plak harusnya Uzumaki Mito #editdong! Karena Tsunade ga begitu dekat sama trio Amegakure jadinya dia ga begitu perhatian XD ga :'| cukup penderitaan Minato, jangan sampe Naruto bener-bener jadi dark…)

**Abi . putraramadhan **(tentu~)

**Koga-san **(ah yang itu sudah diupdate kan kemarin XD makasih sudah dibaca~)

**Narusaku **(oke :D maaf lama ,_,)

**Guest **(sip sudah~)

**Earl grey **(gpp kok :D makasih sudah sempetin buat review ^^ yep, dia baik-baik aja kok :) apakah pertanyaan tentang Kyuubi sudah terjawab disini? Sedikit terganggu but thanks for Jiraiya ^^)

**Fressia Athena **(makasih ^^ maaf agak lama update u.u)

**Newbie Kepo **(MOtOS sedang stuck, maaf yang itu distop dulu u_u)

**Guest **(Hahahaha! Sudah saya duga bakal ada yang review begini XD gpp deh XP makasih sudah review ya :D)

**Bewinkk **(Belum~ dan untuk Nami no Kuni sepertinya tidak :/ daripada stuck lagi… #plak Rasengannya baru aja mau diajarin sama Jiraiya :D)

**AN Narra **(yah Karena ada campur tangan Danzou-teme tentu X| yang pasti panjang :D ga tau sampe chapter berapa :| dan berguru dengan Jiraiya? Itu sudah XD #plak)

**AzuraCantyle **(Alurnya agak lambat ya o_o apa sudah sampai di Zabuza Haku + pelajaran Rasengan di chapter ini membuat alur cukup lebih cepat?)

[Waah saya seneng banyak yang review tapi ternyata capek juga nulis balasan sebanyak ini XD BTW makasih buat yang sudah review ataupun yang fave atau follow ^^ saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!]

**.**

**Next Chapter**

"Yondaime-sama, Sasuke menghilang!"

.

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya—Kakashi aku ingin kau membantu kelompok Itachi menggantikan Naruto!"

.

"Tetapi dimana posisi mereka sekarang?"

.

"Naruto sempat memberikan kunai milik anda Yondaime-sama!"

.

"Apakah kau fikir sebegitu mudahnya mereka akan menemukanmu?"

.

"Kirigakure—tunggulah aku ototou…"

.

"Baiklah Gaki, sepertinya kita harus beristirahat dulu dikota terdekat…"

.

"Kirigakure… posisi terdekat yang bisa kita capai sekarang…"


End file.
